


Dreadnought (Todoroki x Reader x Bakugo

by HoneyBeeBumble



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBumble/pseuds/HoneyBeeBumble
Summary: Humans have sailed the vast oceans of Atlantis for hundreds of years. With mythical beasts both above and below the unforgiving depths, a young woman sails under the flag of The Sirens Bane, commanded by the mysterious Captain Todoroki. Constantly at war with the varying military fleets from neighboring kingdoms as well as the threats from other pirates, everyday is faced with more challenges. Though no challenge is greater than the notorious ship's fierce rival; The Devils Hangman, under Captain Bakugo. The loyal first mate is tested when she is separated from her crew during a surprise raid from the militia, and ends up stuck with the wrong captain on an unexpected journey in search of Nephion's Heart.





	1. Prologue: Pirate's Life for Me

# Prologue: Pirates Life for Me

    Long ago, in a world covered in vast expanses of ocean and littered with many mysterious islands and two main continents, man sailed the seas along creatures of myth and legends. To the West, the large continent of Cirosia loomed over the rest of the world with startling inventions; claiming the mass of land in their name. To the East, Xuris conquered all who stood against their might, standing proud and arrogant against their rival super power. The many islands and isles that fell in between are far to much to name, and far to little to be of any value to the massive kingdoms. 

        While disputes over an islands resources can happen, most of the pillaging is caused by the horde of Pirates that have sprung up from the various island villages. They raid other isles, some even so bold as to challenge the two warring kingdoms, though few succeed. They rule the untamed seas, hunting mythical creatures, partaking in slave trade, searching for legendary treasures and fabled droughts of immortality. Many fleets have been destroyed by the Many Seas; either by raging typhoons that appear where ever Nephion wills, or powerful creatures that stalk the ships beneath the surface. Sirens are a common occurrence, and often drown sailors who hear their beautiful songs. Leviathans are known to devour whole fleets, it's not uncommon to find a wreak in the middle of the ocean.

        The sea goddess is both revered and cursed. Nephion is the mother of all, as all life came from the oceans. And yet, she plagues the Many Seas with storms and beasts that keep every sailor on their toes. Many shrines are dedicated to her glory, and many tales are written about her unforgiving and bipolar nature. Statues carved in her image are often accompanied by a wreaked ship and lifeless carved sailors at her feet. However, it is said that Nephion blessed Atlantis with her heart, hidden from the unworthy. Legend speaks of a great gem glowing with the life of the seas, with the power to grant any who find it their hearts desire. Many have tried and failed to find Nephion's Heart, none have managed to earn the goddess's blessing. 

...

        A sigh. The pirate wiped her brow as she stared once more at the scroll laid delicately against the desk. The unforgiving heat which currently resided over their temporary port did nothing to ease her aches, and the stuffy quarters were no better. Huffing, she rolled up the worn paper and gently placed it within a locked drawer, hid the key, and made her way onto the deck. She fixed the bandanna atop her head and surveyed the clean and pristine deck carefully. The Siren's Bane was the crew's beloved vessel, they took great care in polishing the great Brig. Nodding her head with approval, she crossed the mostly empty ship towards land. With a final glance to the sea, she walked through the bustling port of a rather quaint and unusual pirate-neutral village.

        The village was located on a small island in the more tropical regions of Atlantis, and seemed to thrive off of being a traders hot spot. Usually, not a welcoming place for pirates. Thanks to an agreement made between ships and the village's leader as soon as a ship docks, no royal fleet will be called if fair business is being made. Meaning no stealing, looting, pillaging, pretty much the opposite of stereotypical pirate hobbies.  Though, coin is always welcome and drink was plenty, so who's to complain? 

         _Thankfully, we're not like most pirates_ , The woman mused. They tended to be more on the civil side anyway, sticking closely to their Captain's codes. They rarely attacked merchants or raided villages unless provoked, sticking mainly to bounty and treasure hunting. This was just one of their pit stops to resupply and continue on their path halfway around the world. Their goal, a recent weakness found in the walls of an Xurian fortress with the promise of good loot and a beautiful bounty target which frequents the same place. The target was a high class Commodore who was a rather large pain in the neck for Cirosian forces, who were more than willing to pay a high price for his head. And, it would be a great  _fuck you_  to the current ruler of Xuris, Enji Todoroki. Which puts a small smile on the Captain's lips, even if only for a short while.

__

        She stopped in front a tavern ironically named  _The Skinny Cup_ , the biggest lie on this island for that fact. When she entered, she was not surprised to find strangers and her crew happily chugging from the biggest pints she's ever seen. Shaking her head slightly with a smile tugging at her lips, she joined her crew to bade them good job on keeping their beloved ship clean, before plopping down into a seat. It was a rarity that the crew was allowed to have a few moments at a tavern without a boat load of chores to do once they return. But the drinking definitely wasn't rare, oh sweet Nephion no. The Captain might be strict but he's not that heartless to keep his crew from booze, they're pirates after all.

__

        The crew welcomed her with raised pint glasses and cheery faces, some with woozy expressions and half hazard movements which caused some of their booze to slosh over the sides. She returned the greeting with a boyish grin and smacked her hands on the shoulders of the closets crew mate next to her.

__

        "Good work on the deck, Ojiro. I thought those boards would never shine again." The male grinned at her praise, and puffed out his chest in drunken confidence. 

__

        "Nothin' I couldn't handle sir!" The blond male was certainly a big help around the ship, his strength and martial art capabilities made up for how much of a lightweight he could be when it came to alcohol. He tended to dress in off white colors, which he somehow managed to keep clean.

__

        She never minded being called sir, as it helped her out of some tough spots when her gender came up in conversations with more than despicable men who disagreed with her successes. Which happened way to much, considering she's a pirate for gods sake. 

__

        "Heeey there's the bookworm! I thought Hagakure had eaten her!" Stated Tetsu. The First Mate nearly fell out of her chair as the silver haired male practically  _bounced_  over to her. He nearly slammed a pint in front of her, falling into a seat he dragged from a nearby table. The male's strength was also something to behold, he's known for being able to carry multiple boxes large boxes filled with ammo for their carronades with out breaking a sweat. 

__

        Currently, he was shit faced and humming the same ballad they sung while pulling into port, although poorly and off tune.

__

        Hagakure was the ship's poltergeist. She was invisible, and loved to play pranks on the crew. Well, they weren't really pranks, more like wholesome jokes. She would leave someone's underwear on the sails, move chairs when somebody stood up, displace everything in a room  _slightly_  to the left. Her pranks weren't really harmful, and they tended to get a laugh out of the crew, so Captain allowed her to stay. Sometimes he would leave small suggestions when somebody vexed him, whenever he was particularly petty. 

__

        The First Mate took a swig of her pint, relishing in the sweet milky taste of the alcohol. She didn't mind a drink every now and then, but when she did drink it was lightly. She didn't like being tipsy off her ass, preferring to remain in at least a cooperative working condition. She never stopped the others from their heavy drinking habits, so as long as her Captain was okay with it. It wasn't her place to dictate their limits and she trusted them to be responsible. Though some of them might be pushing it just a tad.

__

        One of them just fell out of their chair.

__

        The sound of the drunken sailor keeling over and hitting the floorboards caused the Sirens 's crew to howl with laughter, drawing the attention of regulars and passer by's alike. She herself chuckled, but kept an eye on the tipsy pirate to ensure he wasn't fully out of commission. She enjoyed days like this. Days where the crew of forty could spend their free time being men without having to worry about sea sickness and falling overboard. Or a massive hangover when their awoken for their morning duties just before dawn. They would be staying in port while they restocked; they were supposed to work on the outer hulls of the ship and check the sails over. Their figure head could use a good servicing as well, the speared siren that hung from the bow was looking rather worn.

__

        The tavern's door opened, revealing a mop of green hair and a freckled face. He was wearing a green tunic over baggy brown pants, he clutched a leather-bound journal in his left hand and an ink well and quill in the other. He spotted the First Mate with a relieved expression and hurried over to her side. 

__

        "Sir, Captain needs your help with a...ah, _unsavory_  seller," he reported nervously. One of his eyes was twitching, his left hand had a twitchy finger that tapped against his journal. He'd obviously tried to help his Captain, but it seems even young Midoriya was unable to do much. The man was twenty, just four years younger than the First Mate and six under the Captain. He was the youngest on deck, not counting the Poltergeist who suggested she was nary over eighteen. Nobody could tell if she was referring to her time of passing or how long she'd been a spirit, or if it was another one of her jokes. Probably the former. 

__

        She sighed. If Izuku was here asking for support, the ever-persuasive Iida was most likely trying to support their patient Captain in this transaction. She stood, patting the young pirate on the shoulder.

__

        "Which seller?" She asked curtly. They were supposed to restock ammunition for the carronades, harpoons for the guns they mainly used for beasts, food, rum, supplies to repair the ship and back up planks for any holes in the foreseeable future, and finally some whiskey and champagne for the Captain and the kitchen.

__

        "The medical supplies sir."

__

        "I thought we had those already?"

__

        "We were supposed to sir, but the seller withheld supplies last minute and refuses to even pay a refund," the sailor was exhausted. He must've wrangled with this particular merchant for a good while. "I tried to work it out, got help from Iida, who then had to request for Captain's help when he still refused to budge. Since you were busy we went straight to him after, but not even him can solve it, so he sent for you-" 

__

        "Alright," she cut him off, poor boy tended to ramble when stressed. "I'll head over now. Please come to me first if this happens again, even if i'm busy. The Captain should be last on the chain of command." 

__

        He nodded, head slightly lowered in shame for disturbing the Captain with out trying the First Mate first. She ruffled his head as she made her way towards the door and down to the port where the medical shipments were docked. 

__

        A commotion was holding up traffic on the creaking dock, the Cog that rested near the swaying dock had all sorts of goods and trinkets on display. Many were just browsing the different wares, the arguing was at the center of two sailors, a ship hand and a merchant, and two pirates. The merchant was rather round, he wore a red coat with gold embroidery and fancy engraved buttons. He was balding, which he hid poorly under a large red hat with a pompous pink feather, and had a well groomed and trimmed beard. The ship hand was very muscular and tall, but he didn't seem to be with it and squinted in displeasure and exasperation at the merchants greedy ramblings. He was also bald, but that seemed to be his choice as he made no attempt to hide it beside a bandanna that protected his scalp from the sun. 

__

        The two pirates were equally displeased yet stood proudly across from the merchant. One was tall with an athletic build, he had raven hair that was shaved into a neat undercut. He had glasses that sat a top the bridge of his nose which complemented is square blue eyes. He stood stiffly, making unnecessary movements with his hands as he talked in a rather loud tone. Iida tended to be pretty noisy and expressive when it came to most topics. He was wearing a form fitting, low-cut off white tunic, and dark brown pants tucked into brown knee-high boots. 

__

        Next to him was a handsome male who stood with his head held high, staring down at the rambling merchant with a stoic expression. He had strange and alluring bi-colored hair and heterochrome eyes. On his left side, he had fiery red hair accompanied by a beautiful icy blue iris, while on his right, soft white hair fell just above a stormy grey iris. He had a severe looking burn scar over the left side of his face, which added to the intensity of his stare. His muscular build was hidden underneath a navy blue trench coat with golden embroidery and buttons. He wore black pants tucked into black boots with a gold accent. A well-kept black leather hat sat atop his head, with a single black feather protruding from its left side. 

__

        The two pirates turned their heads to face the approaching footsteps, catching sight of the First Mate who was greeted with a relieved sigh and a softened glance. She marched up to stand beside her captain and crossed her arms across her chest with a disgruntled look.

__

        "Y/N," her Captain Todoroki greeted, to which she replied, "Captain."

__

        The merchant did a double-take as the female stood equally with the two males. His surprise hastily turned into something close to disgust, like he'd seen something obscene like nudists at the Grand Ball. He sneered before seemingly deciding she didn't exist, turning back to the captain and crew mate to continue his argument. 

__

        "Seems to me like you don't understand, you made no payments. No one payed for these-" he smacked the top of a large wooden box labeled fragile, "supplies. Not even a single coin. I've had it with you freeloaders! Raiding trading ships and pulling into ports like you own the place, selling what you stole." He struck a think finger out and waggled it towards the stoic captain. "And now you have the audacity to assume that a  _wench_  could change my mind?!"

__

        She hadn't tried to hide her gender, wearing a low cut white tunic with long, baggy sleeves. She wore high wasted brown pants with a red sash wrapped across her waist to match the bandanna that covered the top of her head, allowing her hair to flow freely from underneath. Her pants were tucked into over the knee black boots, and a knapsack was attached to a belt at her waste which also held her rapier. His comment made her glare harden, but she made no attempt to start a fight with the greedy man. 

__

        Meanwhile, Iida had scoffed, waving his flat palm in a chopping motion before declaring, "You have our money in your hand! I handed it to you myself!"

__

        The merchant momentarily looked at his hand which, indeed, clutched the payment for the supplies. He looked up, unfazed, and stated, "No you didn't." 

__

        Captain Todoroki had enough, the shift in his stance and the coldness in his eyes told the First Mate such. He took a step toward the shorter male, hand slightly brushing his trench coat aside to show a gold, embellished handle of a rapier in an indirect threat.

__

        "Listen here, I don't take kindly to someone who takes without expecting to follow up on their end of the deal. You call us freeloaders when you have the gall to hassle those who are more than willing to pay a large sum for these supplies. And you don't even have enough sense to confirm who your clients are." His head nodded over to their vessel, parked just a few docks away. 

__

        "Recognize that flag?" He asked coolly, earning a shiver from the ship hand next to the merchant. The sailor took a cautionary step back from the sight of the vessel.

__

         "The Siren's Bane..."

__

        "Exactly. I've been more than patient with your arrogant behavior, you've insulted my crew, my First Mate," he stated with a tilt of the head to the female next to him, "and me. Frankly, if it weren't for our agreement with the village leader, I would have slaughtered you."

__

        The merchant paled, the coins in the pouch rattled as his form began to shake. He patted the box in a much nicer manner, and stammered, "A-ah, yes, I think I re-member this young man handing me proper payment, good fellow." he motioned to the box. "Well, all yours!"

__

        "Not that one," came the First Mate's reply. 

__

        "Pardon?"

__

        The merchant looked baffled, his ship hand glancing at her fairly confused. Her captain and shipmate both glanced at her, before looking towards the box. She shook her head.

__

        "Not that one. Its upside down, the woods rotting on the bottom-which, by the way, is leaking." She deadpanned at the state of their medical supplies, which until a moment ago had held up its pristine image. Apparently, the hasty cleaning that was done before hand wasn't enough to completely hide the poor treatment of this particular box for long. The First Mate tilted her head towards a more nicely treated shipment of the same supplies, "That one."

__

        The three pirates made their way back to their ship, satisfied with the combined efforts of the Captain and First Mate. Iida carried the box with out any problems, walking up the catwalk to the ship to deposit the supplies. Captain Todoroki turned to the woman beside him, "Thank you. I can't say I've met one such as that before." 

__

        She smiled up at him, walking by his side back towards the tavern. "S'no problem."

__

        Not a second seemed to pass before a bell was ringing, signaling another ship making its way to port. This wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't heard Iida running and shouting towards the pair. They turned swiftly, looking at the startled male.

__

        "Captain! Its The Devil's Hangman!" 

__


	2. Chapter 1: Rivals

  "Captain! It's  _The Devil's Hangman!_ "

        The heads of the Captain and his First Mate swung towards the horizon. And sure enough, another Brig was just off shore. The blood red sails stood in stark contrast with the surrounding blue ocean. The flag bore a flaming kestrel, the mythical bird fluttering in the wind with the sails. On the ship's stemhead was a devil like creature seemingly climbing out of the bow, pointing in a threatening manner with a demented, toothy grin set into its horned head. 

        The Devil's Hangman was another notorious pirate crew, though this one in particular was most known for its violence and destruction. It's said that any who dares cross the crew will receive their wrath. Villages were left burned and destroyed in their wake, many fortresses from the two kingdoms were brought to ruin at their hands. Truly, they were a force of barbaric capabilities.       

        And they were fierce rivals with The Siren's Bane. Many times had they met on the Many Seas, and each time they had engaged in combat. Both often left with abused ships and fueled egos, each with a promise to make each other bleed the next time they should meet on open waters. Both ships and their crew were hunted by the two feuding super powers,  Cirosia and Xuris. It wasn't uncommon for their arguing to be broken up by one of the militias vessels. Yet both Captains seemed to have Lady Luck at their sides. They both escaped the claws of the two kingdoms, as well as each others knives in the ribs.

        Todoroki pulled both sailors out of their thoughts with urgency.

        "Iida, inform everyone and bring them back to the ship. I don't care if they're drunk off their asses get them there as soon as possible." Iida jerked to attention with a flamboyant salute.

        "Should we prepare for battle sir?" The ravenette asked.

        "That won't be necessary. If they wish to dock, they'll have to make the same agreement we did. But I would like to have everyone present in case the bastard tries anything." With that the ship hand was off towards the tavern. The Captain at last turned to his first mate who waited patiently for further orders.

        "We'll head back to the ship immediately," he broke into a brisk stride with her at his heels. "We need to get you out of sight."

        The First Mate never had any problems hiding her identity when it came to other pirates and naval battles. However when it came to this particular crew, it was a must. The Devil's crew were barbaric in every sense, especially with their treatment of women. She had heard stories of women being taken from their husbands at gun point, either to be sold off as slaves or used and tossed over board with the sirens when the marauders were done with them. As such, Captain Todoroki insisted she hide herself whenever they caught sight of the bloody sails. She would hide under with the supplies on the lowest deck if it was just a brief passing or small scuffle. But when things got heated, she was allowed to wear one of her crew mate's baggy clothing and fight along side them under the guise of being just another man. Iida would be the unofficial First Mate whenever this would happen so she could blend in easier.

        The two made it to the Brig just as the other had pulled into dock, much further down the port from them. They hurried up onto the deck and made swiftly for her study. She locked the door behind them while the Captain went to the window. He peered out between the curtains with narrowed eyes. The First Mate stood besides him and glanced out as well. She pulled a spy glass out from her knapsack and focused on the rival vessel.

        She could see movement on the ships deck, people rushing about with boxes, tying ropes and raising the sails. She spotted a fancy, dark red hat and handed the spy glass to the male besides her. He looked through, huffing in contempt before pulling away from the window with a displeased look.

        "So much for a peaceful resupply..."

        "What's the plan? If we leave they'll more than likely follow us out, if we stay they'll confront us. Our hands are tied."

        He thought on her words for a moment. With a hand on his chin and another at his hip, he looked thoughtfully out the window towards the dreaded ship. After a moment he turned to her.

        "We'll stay. You'll need to change your attire, as you said, confrontation is unavoidable.  We'll greet them outside the ship when they inevitably decide to show their ugly mugs. Let them know we have an eye on them, at the very least." She nodded and ushered him out. She locked the door once more behind him before pulling a bundle of clothing from a drawer in her desk. A black trench coat that was twice her size, a black tunic that was just the same as the coat and baggy pants. Under her tunic she made sure to fasten a cloth over her chest to give it a more flattened look. She tucked those into black boots and donned a large black sailors hat that hid her face. She pulled her hair up and wrapped it in a bandanna before placing the hat on top, concealing her identity. She moved a curtain that hid a tall ornate mirror with intricate runes on the side and checked her appearance.

        With that, she exited her study and locked it behind her, hiding the key in her boot. She turned to the captain who was looking out over starboard side, one foot rested on a small box with his arms crossed against his chest. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his regal appearance before marching over besides him. She could see a group just outside the port, recognizing the swift stride of the male at the front to be now-temporary First Mate. The man next to her hummed and glanced to his right, just over his first mates head. 

        She watched the crew make their way towards the vessel in quick strides, some were carrying boxes of supplies or long planks of wood. Her head turned to look at her Captain before noticing his narrowed gaze pointed over her head, deciding to look for herself. Standing with one foot on the gunwale, leaning forward with a hand across his knee, was a figure in a blood red trench coat and matching hat, gazing out towards The Siren's Bane. Her eyes widened when she felt the figure's murderous gaze from halfway across the port. Her heart skipped a beat when a distinct cry echoed overhead. When she looked up, a red and orange bird-like figure was circling above them before diving back towards The Devil's Hangman to land on the outstretched arm of the man in red. The Captain besides her glared for a moment longer before turning to the boarding crew.

        "Put all the supplies in their proper place and hang tight. We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

        "Sir!"One of the sailors stepped forward. "Shouldn't we be off? We can get the next supplies in the next vill-"

        "No. We'll just be followed out. I'd rather face them head on, not with our backs turned." The sailor pause before dipping his head briefly. The first mate heard a quick 'As expected of the Captain!' from Iida while she turned her gaze back towards the red sails, only to find that the man had disappeared.

        "He'll no doubt be on his way over here," Captain Todoroki stated besides her. He too was looking towards the Brig. His gaze was still icy when he looked at her, freezing her on the spot while he gazed at her silently for a moment. "I want you to stay out of his sight. He's a bastard, but he's not stupid. You're at serious risk just being on the same island as the prick." She nodded, and wandered over to mix with the crew as Iida moved besides the Captain to take up the spot as First Mate. She stood in the back with Midoriya, who also happened to be at just as great of risk, if not more, as the woman. The Red Captain seemed to have a particular distaste for the green haired boy, when asked about it Izuku would simply shrug and shudder at the same time. Odd boy.

        "Look alive, we've got company." Her Captain snapped her out of her spaced out state. She moved to the gunwale to steal a glance over the side, and saw a band of pirates rallied behind the red figure. As they moved closer, she recognized the spiky ash-blond hair, and a cocky grin she didn't need to see to know it practically covered his face. She was slightly disappointed when the beautiful bird was nowhere to be found. 

        "Well well, look who washed ashore," the man in red stated. He kept his head low until he reached the gangplank and took a threatening step forward towards the Siren. He lifted his head with a cocky grin, crimson eyes gleaming with blood lust. "Looks like a bit of trash floated in."

        Captain Todoroki narrowed his eyes, judging the man bellow him before casting a glance towards the crew behind the Red Captain. "Bakugo, I see your as arrogant and noisy as ever. What brings you here? Women to torment?"

        The cocky Captain shrugged, gazing lazily back towards his rival. "Not today, I'll leave that for you. This little rock is just a small pit stop, but, since you're here, I could ask the same of you. Not enough husbands to slaughter?" Todoroki gave him no comment, face as stoic as ever. The undercover First Mate stared down at the Devil's Captain, taking in his prideful stance an attire that would make any mere city boy blush. He wore a blood red trench coat, and a white shirt that was left open showing small glimpses of tattoos hidden beneath. A large scar streaked across his chest. His black pants were tucked into black boots, and a red leather hat with a white feather jutting out of it. She knew he was probably well aware of all the attention he got from most women and some men, but to freeze for the sake of it?

        _That arrogance will get him killed before we ever do_ , she thought.  _Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show_ , she blushed slightly. The male was indeed handsome, all be it a prick, but handsome. Though, she did notice he was missing his sword, it's usual place on his belt left empty. Rather ballsy for a man standing a few feet from his mortal enemy who under usual circumstances, wouldn't hesitate gutting him like a fish. 

        One thing kept him safe, and he knew it. If it weren't for the agreement both Captains had made, they would've been at each other's throats, Gods be damned if someone called either one of the militia. It was a blessing either one of them respected the codes.

        The Red Captain stepped back of the gangway, crossing his arms as he took a less threatening stance. "I didn't come here to insult you, that was a bonus. Me and the crew were headed for that tavern," the male stated with a jerk of his head in the direction of _The Skinny Cup_. "Why don't you and your  _lovey_  band join us? I have a proposition not even you could disagree to."

        "Oh?"The bi-colored male raised a brow. "And what would that be? What could have possibly made you come crawling all the way over to me for?'

        Captain Bakugo seemed to disregard this last statement, surprisingly. Whatever it was, it was worth with holding retorts and threats for.

"Why don't you come find out?"


	3. Chapter 2: That Prick From Before

_6 Months Prior_ :

        The Brig rocked gently with the ocean under the baking mid-day sun. A sea shanty was being sung, though only by a few crew members. It was carried throughout the ship on a low tone, the rest of the sailors were far to worn to keep up the usually motivational hymn. The First Mate, wearing nothing but a thin strapless top and her usual bottoms and boots, wiped sweat from her brow while pulling on one of the rigging's used to control the sails. Their Captain had discarded his hat and trench coat, choosing to control the helm in his white tunic. Everyone was in a similar fashion, discarding unnecessary layers to escape the sweltering heat. Some went shirtless, which didn't catch the only female on board off guard. She had been stuck on the ship with them for many years, she'd seen it all. Perhaps a bit to much at some point.

        The sea was clear, no other ships appeared to be within sight. Not a bird was in the sky, meaning they had yet to be near any island or isle that would give them relief from the rocking boat. Moral was at a slight dip, many were aggravated from having to work in the sun, others were nursing sunburns while tending to the many tasks on board. Midoriya had come up once or twice from below deck to get fresh air, the constant rocking had weakened his sea legs. This time, he was hanging dangerously over the gunnel while dry-heaving, the poor boy never could handle being below deck for so long. Unfortunately, inventory needed to be taken. So he shrugged it off, returning once more to his work. Those who were near the young pirate were both motivated and annoyed with the boy. For continuously coming back up, and yet felt his unyielding resolve to finish his task despite Nephion's hell cradle. The First Mate huffed in determination before focusing on her task, gritting her teeth through the unbearable temperature. 

        She heard the bi-colored Captain call for a shift in the sails, which she worked with several others to maneuver the main mast into position. It had been harder to catch even a breeze on this particular hot day, making their journey across this stretch very slow. With no way points to discern how far they had gotten, The first mate thought the crew would go insane before they even saw even the smallest of isles. They might even jump ship at the sight of a sand bar. Looking up, she saw the sails flutter slightly, indicating they had picked up what ever wind there was. She sighed, realizing this was probably as good of wind as they were going to get. 

        There was a cry from the crow's nest, drawing the attention of the crew and Captain. 

        "Red Sails ahead captain! Port side!"

        Todoroki turned, indeed catching sight of the red ship that had seemingly sprung up out of the sea. He cursed before turning his attention back to his crew.

        "Iida, take the helm. The rest of you battle stations!" 

        The First Mate bolted for her study, locking the door and yanking her drawer from her desk. Several articles of male clothing fell from it, which she hurried to change into. She nearly left the hat, but decided it would be better to deal with the heat than risk her more feminine features catching their enemy's eyes.  When she left her study, The Devil's Hangman had already gained a considerable distance despite the lack of any proper wind, making the crew fall into a slight panic. The red ship was parallel to them, easing closer as both ships moved forward. A warning shot had been fired at the Siren, crashing into the water just a few feet from their port side. The first mate turned to the call of her name, seeing her Captain had donned his trench coat and hat. 

        "Will you be able to fight on deck?" he asked quickly. Realizing they were short handed on the main deck, she nodded and set to loading the pistol she kept hidden in her coat.

         The mismatched Captain disappeared, Iida ensured they were just out of reach while the cannons below deck loaded and Midoriya had returned to the main deck to guard the door to their supplies. With a shout from below deck, the square male abruptly curved into the path of The Devil's Hangman, closing the gap just enough so both ships were in range of each others cannons. Both Brigs fired a shower of cannons into each others hulls. With a lurch of the enemy's Brig, the first wave of pirates swung onto the Siren, carrying swords between their teeth and war cries in their throats. The first mate unloaded a shot into a pirate with greasy, sky blue hair that had been caught mid swing; causing the man to howl and lose his grip on the rope. He became untangled and fell ungracefully into the ocean, disappearing under the waves. Another had tried to swipe at her back with a sword, which was blocked by one of her crew members. With no time to reload her next shot, she shoved the pistol into her trench coat, unsheathing her rapier to stab at another marauder. 

        She managed to get a good stab on his right shoulder, temporarily unbalancing the male while she went in for another jab. She was parried, forcing her to slide back as the pirate retaliated. She ducked under a right swing, slicing into his side and kicking him off her sword. He fell onto his side as another tried to slip a dagger between her ribs, to whom she punched in the face.

         She was thankful for her decision to pin the hat to her hair, keeping it over her head as she ducked and weaved through the battle. The baggy shirt hid her form, while her quick movements kept anyone from focusing on her face for to long. Though, the black fabric that covered her was taking its toll, the color absorbing almost all of the sun's rays. If this fight didn't end soon, she'd pass out, and would probably be ran through with someone's pointy end. 

        Her eyes caught sight of a red hat and mop of ash blond making his way up to the top deck, where her Captain was fighting to protect the helm. The First Mate broke into a run, dodging any who attempted to cut her down. With long strides she cleared the steps in between her and the Red Captain, making a stab at his back. A fierce shout had alerted him to her attack, allowing him to swing to the side at the last second and turn to the figure who tried to stab him. He blocked another swing with his cutlass, moving forward so the sailor was forced to move back down the steps. The male greeted her with a blood lusty grin, eyeing her squared figure with mild interest. 

        "You're out of your league there,  _boy_!" His voice dripped with venom, every inch of her body became ridged and tense. However, she refused to back down, instead charging at the Red Captain once more. He blocked her stab at his right shoulder, pushing her away with their swords. His grin only grew wider, his anger only grew greater. 

        The ash blond felt insulted. It had been a long time since some nobody had attempted to fight him one on one. He only went for opponents worthy of his time, like the damn half-n-half currently fighting of the Devil's crew from overtaking the helm. He seethed, irked at the fact that some random man had the gall to stand in his way. A nobody, a pebble in his way to a much greater fight. Yet, he fully faced the pirate, shoulders raised and head held high. He would kill this one and move on towards the Siren's Captain.

        When the bland sailor still refused to back down, he swiped at them. They deftly blocked, their gloved right hand curled expertly around the hilt. With a simple twist of their wrist they sent his cutlass back. This time, they initiated, faking at his right shoulder once again before jabbing at his exposed left hip. The male grabbed their wrist tugging them forward and striking the back of their neck with his pommel.  They fell forward onto their hands, yet still managed to deflect what he thought would be a finishing blow. They pushed themselves back onto their feet and retaliated with a stab at his thigh. They had barely pricked him when he grabbed their shoulders and tossed them over the railing of the staircase, sending them straight down several feet onto their back.

        He watched them writhe in pain for a moment, seeing their mouth move in a groan of pain but unable to hear them over the noise of the surrounding fight. He vaulted over the railing, landing on his feet with ease. The Captain stalked towards his prey, watching as they made a weak attempt to roll onto their side to grab their rapier. With a harsh kick to their shoulder he forced them onto their back again and pinned it near their waist. With his free leg, he kicked the sword away and stomped onto their right shoulder. He grinned when they gasped, though it was an odd sound to come from a man. Their hat still covered their face, but a few locks of hair had fallen from under the dark fabric. When he moved to push the hat of with the point of his blade, someone else's smacked it away and rammed into his chest. 

        Bakugo stumbled backward, regaining his footing a few paces from the fallen marauder. Standing in front of their form was his rival. Heterochromed eyes glared at him from under a fancy black hat, a few specks of blood stained his attire. With a smirk the Red Captain twirled his cutlass in his hand, circling the defensive male. All the ash blond could think about was how he would gut the stoic man, would he rip him belly up? Or would he stick him a few times in the kidneys and leave him to die from his wounds? Maybe he would mortally wound him and his crew, tie them to the masts, and burn the accursed Brig for good measure! 

        He was broken out of his tunnel vision at the sight of a raven haired male helping the sailor in black onto their feet, his glasses were broken and hanging off his face. If those two were here... With a glance to the quarterdeck, he saw that most of the crew that had attempted to over take the helm were slaughtered, the rest forced back onto the main deck by the Siren's crew. He turned his attention back to the three in front of him, before allowing himself a glance at the rest of his crew. 

        They were now both out numbered and surrounded. A few of Todoroki's company had slipped onto The Devil's Hangman, causing trouble for the shark toothed First Mate. He clicked his tongue, drawing a pistol from his coat and fired towards his three opponents. The bullet whizzed past the mismatched Captain's ear and lodged itself in the main mast. Bakugo was already swinging over to his ship with his crew when they regained their composure. Some sort of madman's signal. With a final cocky salute, the red sails turned and veered the ship away from The Siren's Bane. A few shots were fired between them, none hitting their mark. Soon, the red sails were just a dot on the horizon. 

        The First Mate removed her hat, rubbing the back of her neck with a pained groan. Her eyes drifted over the bodies strewn about, both enemies and friends. She wasn't certain what their goal was, but it had cost them both good men. A hand was placed gently on her shoulder, drawing her gaze into icy blue and silver orbs. The Captain's expression was stoic, yet his eyes were soften slightly.

        "Are you alright?" He asked softly, his eyes darted across her form in search of any injury. She gave an exhausted sigh, then nodded. 

        "I'm okay," she replied with a small melancholic smile.

        He hit her upside the head with a harsh  _ **thwack**_. 

        She yelped, clutching the back of her head with both hands. She glared at the male, rubbing her sore skull gently. He gave her his usual blank expression, yet his eyes had lost their concern.

        "What did we agree to you dunce? I told you to stay out of his sight, not charge at him head on." His scolding made her wince. She might've just  _slightly_  forgotten the promise she made when she first boarded the Brig. But he should have some sympathy, that was many years ago, and besides, she was just thrown like a sack of potatoes down the stairs for Astral's sakes! Yet she hung her head, uttering a small apology. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, "Please, be more careful next time. I won't be able to protect you every time that rat bastard's around. I need you to be more wary."

        She nodded, lifting her head to gaze at the bullet lodged in the main mast. The wood had splintered in different directions, the round object sat undamaged in it's new home. One that would have been her Captain's skull had he been just an inch to the left. A bullet that wouldn't be there had she done what she was told. Yet, he might've had a blade poking out his back had she not. She berated herself for not trusting her Captain, surely he'd have been able to take care of himself the moment the ash blond had finished climbing those steps.

        She moved to help dispose of the dead, saying a few words under her breath for her fallen comrades, and searched the bodies of their enemies. He face contorted into confusion when she grasped a folded piece of paper. It was kept together with a red wax seal, and when opened,  had the words  **League of Marauders**  written in ridiculous and pompous bold writing. As she read through further, she realized it was a mercenaries contract. They had been hired a few weeks ago, they were a new guild of 'pirates for hire,' rumors had been spreading about their HQ on some small island. She counted the bodies, and from her count, it looked like the entire guild had been on their ship, and the entire guild now laid dead at her feet. Though, their was one missing- wait, no, she shot him in the face, he fell into the ocean. 

        She tucked the contract into her shirt, deciding to hand it over once all the bodies had been properly disposed of and repairs had been finished, maybe with a glass of the captain's favorite champagne to help ease him into the news. Either Bakugo underestimated the Sirens, overestimated the League, or used the League to pick a few of their crew off. Either way, that was a short lived Guild, so perhaps it was two birds with one stone for the Red Captain. 

....  
    She nearly flinched when the blonds gaze fell on her. His crimson gaze burned with recognition, her outfit had been the same on that day. She mentally cursed herself for not going with the brown trench coat.

        She knew this would probably be a long day.


	4. Chapter 3: Familiar

 The walk to the tavern was unbearably silent. Both parties followed the two captains who kept each other at an arms length, not even sparing the other a glance as they strode with their heads held high. Neither crew wanted to say the first word, each waiting for a small quip or verbal jab that would give them an excuse to lob someones head off. Yet, under the watchful eyes of the village's inhabitants, they resigned to marching silently marching through the streets. The tropical sun beat down upon their backs, the stone echoed each step as they trekked across its sandy, cracked surface.

        The tavern's sign loomed over the undercover First Mate's head, creating a sense of dread rather than the giddy feeling she had felt earlier that day. She didn't think she could even stomach a pint at this point, her nerves left a bad taste at the back of her mouth. The first mate had managed to keep herself in the middle of her group, however she would rather be back guarding The Siren's Bane with Iida. She hadn't seen the red headed, my-hair-defies-gravity, first mate; leading her to assume he was keeping watch over The Devil's Hangman. Smart, considering both crew's wouldn't hesitate to ransack each other's Brigs while most of the parties were in the tavern. A small stealth squad of one to two would do, maybe three if they were confident in their abilities. However, she didn't think such a plan would happen. Whatever the Scarlet Captain wanted, it would be stupid to stab the back of the man he propositioned earlier.

        Unless he was just being a prick, like six months earlier. That was always plausible.

        The Skinny Cup went silent as they entered, beholding the two men clad in opposing colors followed each by a crew of at least forty men filing in through the modestly sized door. The bi-colored male stood stoically, observing the Red Captain with a cautious gaze. But the ash blond merely smirked, and with a toss of his fist into the air, shouted:

        "Let's get wasted!"

...  
 The dead silent marauders from half an hour ago had resolved into fits of laughter and slurred singing. Men from opposing parties slung arms over each other's shoulders as they laughed through their drunken haze. The owner of the tavern was busy filling pints to the brim with an obvious nervous sweat decorating his brow. Poor man had to break open most the casks he had in the cellar, for fear the pirates would do it for him. It was only the band of noisy sailors left, having scared off the rest of the tavern's business. A few tables had already been broken, but it seemed the mousy haired owner didn't have the heart to tell the men to stop dancing on what tables he had left. 

        The First Mate sat stiffly across from her captain, as it was one of the only seats left, the other directly to her left. And only one man was left to take it...

        She jumped when a loud  _ **BANG**_  echoed on the already abused table. From the corner of her eye she watched the explosive captain slump into the chair next to her. He had slammed two pints into the table in front of him, no doubt one being for her captain. 

        Was what she thought until he tossed his head back, downing the first in a few gulps. He tossed the large empty cup over his shoulder and picked up the next, though it seems he settled for sipping this one instead. She felt herself sweat nervously, recognizing the emblem on the cup that had been tossed haphazardly on the floor. It was a black snake weaving through the nose and eye sockets of a cracked skull, meaning he just guzzled Hydra's Venom, the most powerful alcohol known to the human tongue, like it was milk! She gulped, averting her eyes nervously as she timidly brought her own pint to her lips. 

        Thankfully, neither Captains seemed to be paying her any mind, deciding instead to glower at each other as they both observed the other's body language. Both their hats had been set safely on the tables middle and their weapons left at the door at the pleading of the bar tender. The first mate had kept hers firmly atop her head, of course. She may not have been able to slip away from her crew unnoticed when they left for the tavern, so she'd be damned if she blew her cover now. But damn, the Red Captain made her life rough. 

        Todoroki sat perfectly straight and poised, not a single twitch upon his features. The scar across his left cheek was painted scarlet under the torch light, yet his mismatched eyes gleamed with pride. Meanwhile, the First Mate noted how Bakugo slouched slightly, elbows on the table and shoulders rolled forward. He kept a permanent scowl, eye brows furrowed slightly and crimson eyes narrowed into slits. The ash blond took another sip before placing his pint in front of him. He straightened his posture and rose his head to gaze down his nose at the man across from him. 

        "Now, about that proposition I mentioned earlier," his voice was steady and smooth, as if he hadn't finished a pint of the world's deadliest alcohol. In fact, his face held no rosy tint indicating he was even the littlest bit tipsy at all. "I've been following a lead for the past year, but our latest find led us to the ass-end of nowhere. There's a rumor going around that you have someone who can help point us in the right direction."

        "I might have someone suited for that sort of thing, yes. But, what would I gain from helping the bastard who tried to fit my head with a bullet the last time we had a _little chat_?" The two toned male's voice was cold and unwavering, his eyes were narrowed in distaste. Yet Bakugo simply smirked and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and manspreading cockily. His knee brushed the first mates, causing her to shift away and turn her back slightly away from him, ducking as she went. 

        "You can have a cut of the spoils, if you follow through till the end, of course."

        "Believe this is the final lead, then?"

        "Maybe, maybe not," the ash blond shrugged. "Which means you might be stuck working with me for longer than either of us fucking wants to. But if my leads are solid, which I'm fucking certain they are, the pay off will be more than worth having to see your ugly mug for Gods know how long." 

        This caused Todoroki to tilt his head slightly, crossing his arms. His eyes narrowed with interest, yet he seemed to still have his doubts. Understandably, of course. The two had never been on good terms, fighting every time they crossed paths. Most repairs to the Siren had been caused by incidents with Bakugo.

        And Hagakure had taken to hiding everyone's red clothing and items, when questioned she falls into a fit of gibberish and angry cursing, something about a cannon ball causing her to nearly jump into orbit. She was never very good with common Atlatian. Or any language, but she tries to converse with her favorite crew members non the less.

         _Ah, I should probably stop drinking_ , the First Mate thought.  _I'm losing my train of thought_. 

        Finally, Todoroki sighed and leaned himself to rest comfortably in his chair. He broke eye contact with his rival for a moment, studying the grooves in the wood in front of him before closing his eyes.

        "I'll consider your offer. I admit, you've intrigued me quiet a bit, yet it would help knowing exactly what we would be tracking." Realizing that he wouldn't receive an answer to that question at the moment, he huffed and gazed unfazed into crimson orbs once more. "I'll sleep on it."

        Bakugo waved his hand in a dismissive manner, returning to his pint and taking another large gulp. 

        "I'll give you two days. I don't exactly have the fucking patience of Gods-damned behemoth, but I'll humor you." Now the ash blond leaned forward with a cocky grin. His eyes held mischief, the First Mate besides him shifted slightly as he bumped his leg with her's. This time she was certain he'd done it on purpose. "So, this little boy toy of your's," his arm snacked around her neck and pulled her into his chest. Her chair made a loud grating noise as it scrapped across the floor to rest besides his. "He claimed?"

        Her eyes widen for what felt like the hundredth time that day, hetero chromed orbs met her's for a moment before they too widen in mild surprise. Todoroki shifted as he gazed bewildered at the Red Captain. 

        "You swing that way?" The first mate felt Bakugo's chuckle reverberate from his chest, and felt his grip slack to hang loosely over her shoulders.

        "I swing all kinds of ways if that's how we're putting it," She felt his chin rest near the crook of her neck, praying to the Gods he wouldn't feel the need to grab at her chest. She might have bindings, but they could only do so much. "However, I like someone with guts. This lil' fucker right here," he shook her in a boyish manner, "went after me the last time we fought. Crazy, but,  _I haven't been able to stop **fucking** thinking about it ever since!_" He gripped her shoulder harshly as he hissed between gritted teeth. She stiffened but held back a groan. One noise would be all it took to alert him to her real identity. 

        Todoroki merely raised a brow, leaning over to rest his elbows on the table. His hands were curled together in a comfortable manner, but the first mate could see his knuckles turning white where she sat, and she was certain the Scarlet Bastard could as well. 

        "Yes, I remember quiet well. You were half way to stabbing me in the back. Never thought a man could get turned on by tossing someone down the stairs like a barbarian."

        She was released with a bark of laughter and a clap on the back, allowing her to slide all the way back into her chair and put some distance between them. Her back stung, but she was safe.

        "You'd be surprised. A trip to a Xurisian brothel might open your eyes quiet a bit," Bakugo gave her a side look. "Hope you don't have any lingering bruises, I'd love to add some new one's later." He winked with a cocky smirk, causing the first mate to look away and hide behind her pint. Her ears burned as she heard him snicker. 

        But the sounds of the harbor bells distracted them from their conversation, all noise in the tavern ceased. Through the quiet, screaming and cannon fire could be heard in the distance from all directions. Everyone had moved from their chairs with a start, lunging for their weapons near the door. 

        People were running past the tavern, shouting and crying in a mass hysteria. But one crazed phrase caused her blood to freeze and her grip on her rapier tighten.

        "It's a fleet from Xuris! We're under attack!"


	5. Chapter 4: So It Begins

The door swung open and smashed into the wall. Three large, burly men dressed in red Xurisian armor stormed into the tavern. They each pulled a xiphos from their sheaths and rose a one handed shield defensively. The tavern's owner ducked behind the bar with a girlish squeal. Instinctively, the First Mate drew her rapier, twirling it in her wrist while one hand moved to rest behind her back. She glared down the rather tan men, taking mental note of their armor's weaknesses.

        Their legs were left mostly bare, save for the guards on their shins, all they had was the leather strapping from their open toed sandals. Their arms were in the same condition, the only protection was wrist guards that went below the elbow. Copper and leather muscle cuirasses protected their torsos, yet left their necks bare. But she knew better than to underestimate them by their choice of armor. Xurisian men were trained from the tender age of ten to become fierce warriors in service to their kingdom. What they lack in armor they make up for in strength, by leaving their joints bare they maximize speed and mobility. They'd be trained to protect their vitals, maybe even use them as bait.

        The emblem on their chests was a roaring manticore, only one of the men had golden trimmings around the beast, meaning only one of them was an Elite. Which meant the marauders had their work cut out for them.  

        The other two were mere foot soldiers hell bent on following their officer, they could be dealt with.

         With that in mind the First Mate took a half lunge towards one, backing off slightly in a mock show of intimidation. The soldier took her bait, swinging at her recklessly while seemingly forgetting his to cover himself with his shield. She faked a stab at his neck, seeing his shield swing up in an all to knowing manner.  _A bait_. She stabbed in the same place, then gouged a hole in his thigh as soon as he went to block. With a cry of anguish, he fell onto one knee. The First Mate's bade was blocked by his shield as he tried to shakily get to his feet, before he fell forward. A dagger was lodged in the back of his neck, retrieved by a black haired male with a rather triangular face and pointed smile. He gave her a quick two fingered salute before he aimed a throwing knife at the Elites Achilles tendons. 

        Returning her focus to the other two, she noticed the other soldier had already been dealt with, the Elite took one man down with him before ultimately being overtaken by sheer numbers. Both parties fled the tavern, taking off in a sprint towards their respective ships. 

        They were cut of by a squad of soldiers fighting villagers in the streets, having to cut left towards The Devil's Hangman. They fought of the Xurisian militia as they went, pushing their foes off and over the edges of the docks and kicking stray supplies out of their path. 

        The First Mate spared a look towards the open sea, seeing a militia ship peaking out from around the edge of the port. They had come from the backside of the island, where they could flush out it's inhabitants, pirates, and other sorts to cut them off from escaping. Taking another look, she caught sight of a familiar merchant's ship leaving the bay, recognizing it to be the one they had bought medical supplies from. And, no doubt the reason they Red Fleet had shown up in the first place. She made a note to gut the fat merchant if she saw him later.

        Thankfully, the ship meant to cut of their only escape route was still a ways down the bay, both parties could make it with maximum effort. They had reached the gangway to The Devil's Hangman, which was already nearly ready to cast off, courtesy of a very clever red headed First Mate. 

        The First Mate had gotten caught near the back of the Siren's crew, having defended their backs from Xurisian's on their mad dash to safety. Before she could follow the rest of her crew, a squad of soldiers jumped into her path, forcing her back with the pointed ends of their gladiuses and xiphoses. A loud shout from behind the soldiers indicated that her crew was aware of her predicament, but part of the squad had turned to prevent any attacks at their backs while they marched on the First Mate and the Brig behind her.  

      They didn't have time to rescue her, and she didn't have time to rescue herself. Before she could communicate this to her crew mates, she was forced to doge a swing at her neck and chest. A loud ripping meant the destruction of her trench coat, causing her to stumble back. She could only parry and block as she was forced backwards by the overwhelming numbers, she recognized three Elites among their ranks. The sound of clanking irons and thundering footsteps warned her of the approaching squad from behind. Gritting her teeth, she prepared to fight to the bitter end, in which she would no doubt be skewered and ripped apart by the Xurisians.  

        Before they could close in on her, gunfire rang above her head. Several of the men in the front lines fell dead, bodies filled with holes. She was yanked out of her shocked state by a fierce tug to the collar of her poor trench coat, pulling her up the gangway and tossing her roughly onto the deck. The wind was knocked out of her as her back hit the deck, forcing a groan out of her. The Brig shifted under her, before jerking into life as the sails fell above her. She watched dumbfounded as men on the gunwale reloaded and fired upon the receding port. Looking up, she saw blood red sails, and a flag bearing a flaming kestrel. Gulping, she realized she was on the very ship of her nightmares, one that spelled a gruesome end if she ever set foot on it's decks.  

      They were lucky to catch strong winds on their way out of port, swinging in front of the war ship that would have cut them off had they stayed for a moment longer. Cannon fire echoed from the deck below her. She forced her self up onto her legs as she ran to the starboard side, watching the bow of the Xurisian ship splinter and crack as it was shredded by the Devil's cannons. Seeing a soldier bravely attempt to swing aboard, she pulled a pistol out of a nearby holster and landed an impressive head shot before he could even get his hands on the rope.  

        The war ship groaned as it slowly began lurching downwards face first, the men aboard shouting and rushing about to fill the holes in the now sinking vessel. The Devil's Hangman left them to tend to their doomed ship, veering right and away from the besieged island.  

        Shoving the gun back into the holster of a very upset pirate, she rushed over the the port side and slammed her hands down on the gunwale as she searched for her own beloved Brig. She saw it heading right, it's blue and white sails undamaged as The Siren's Bane retreated into the open sea.  

        In the opposite direction of where she was. She debated jumping overboard and making a swim for it, ultimately deciding the nearly impossible swim was far better than whatever this dreaded ship and it's Captain had planned for her. She had just got one foot up on the wood before her before she felt a rough pull at her forearm. She was pulled back and swung away from the side of the ship and the man who'd grabbed her, a male with spiky red hair and shark-like teeth. He had very alluring yet hardened features, beautiful red irises and a scar over his right eyebrow. She recognized this to be the First Mate of The Devil's Hangman, Kirishima.  

        "Ye weren't really thinkin' of swimming there, right lad?" 

        She went to place a hand on the hilt of her rapier, gasping as she grasped an empty sheath. A playful chuckle behind her made her turn with a growl at her lips, her anger greeted a male with blond hair with an odd black shape, almost like a bolt of lightning. He was twirling her sword in between the palms of his hands, smirking with half-lidded eyes as he did so. She almost wished she had kept the gun so she could shoot the cocky expression off his face, but remembered she'd have to reload it anyway, and she doubted they would just stand their and watch her pour gunpowder down the barrel and pack in a bullet. 

        The whole crew had gathered around her at this point, circling the unarmed pirate. Would they let her swim if they knew she was the First Mate to their rival's ship, and a woman at that? She highly doubted. There would be no hiding her true identity now, especially with a torn front, which she didn't dare look at lest she draw attention to a possibly torn shirt.  

        Thoughts of what would become of her filled her mind and clouded her judgement, making her chest clench painfully and her breathing quicken as she began to panic. She wouldn't be able to fight for very long, her adrenaline that had kept her in fighting form earlier was beginning to wane; and the sheer disadvantage she would have alone against a large group meant certain death if she didn't comply with their wishes. She could only sit and wait until they discovered her secret, the chances of talking them out of what ever they decided to do with her were very slim. Would they kill her? Probably not, sell her to slavers? Maybe. All the rumors of how they treated women can flooding back into the First Mate, she would prefer death at the bottom of the ocean than what had happened to the countless women who were either sold into brothels, or tossed over board once the crew was done with them.  

      "Well well, what's this? The little nuisance decided to take up my offer after all." An all too familiar cocky voice echoed from behind her, causing her blood to boil and her stance sharpen. 

        She was getting awfully tired of spinning in circles, she would lose her head at this point. Facing the man in scarlet with a scowl, she couldn't hide her surprise at the large, fiery bird that sat atop his shoulder. It's beautiful yellow eyes were contrasted by graceful red markings that decorated its regal form. It had orange and red plumage fanning around the back of its head like a crown, and similar plumage at its tail like the train befitting a king. It's talons were long and sharp, capable of tearing the face of a human being with out much effort. The gorgeous creature eyed her wearily, gently chattering from atop it's perch. 

        What also threw her off was the fact he was missing his fancy red hat. Odd for a captain.  

      She was brought out of her trance when the Red Captain took a step closer, making her take one back. This only made him smirk in amusement at her defensive behavior, but he stood in place none the less.  

      "S'matter, lad? I don't bite, unless you're into that sorta thing." 

      She ignored the mocking laughter that followed from his crew mates, refusing to retort. She wanted to prolong her imminent torture for as long as possible, a sassy remark wouldn't get her anywhere anyhow. The man before her didn't seem to appreciate her silence, however. 

        "You're a quiet one, ain't cha? I doubt you're a mute, I saw you talking to that half-n-half bastard earlier," he moved towards her again, not stopping when she moved backwards. The bird had left his shoulder, choosing to rest on the rope ladder that connected the sides of the ship to the masts. The First Mate bumped into a broad chest before her arms were taken in a tight grip and twisted behind her, forcing her to her knees. 

       Looking over her shoulder, she recognized the shirtless shark-toothed male giving her an apologetic glance. She kept her head low until the scuffed surface of black boots came into view, she felt the familiar biting coldness of a blade under her chin, the flat side forcing her head upwards. Her eyes met crimson, glaring down at her before his features morphed with confusion. He brought a calloused hand to grip her chin roughly, tilting her head left and right as he observed every inch of her characteristics.  

        "What the hell...?" The tip of his cutlass knocked her hat from her head, taking the red bandanna down with it. Her soft locks came billowing down her shoulders, framing her face. The First Mate's blood went cold, her face paled and her palms became unbearable sweaty. The surrounding on lookers echoed sounds of bewilderment. Her eyes were wide as she watched Bakugo's face fill with shock and realization, the blade was lowered away as he leaned over to get a better look. 

        "Well aren't you just full of surprises! I don't believe it, that mismatched bastard had a woman all to himself this whole time! No wonder he kept you so close," He leaned in far to close for her liking, their noses barely touching as he invaded her personal space. Having enough, she yanked her chin from his grip and slammed her head into his nose, enjoying the way he recoiled. He stumbled backwards, his crew broke into laughter and wolf whistles at her brutish response.  

        He didn't seem to bothered by their antics, however. His eyes remained burning holes into her skull as he removed his hand from his nose, a small trickle of blood was smeared across his upper lip. She hadn't broken it, but he seemed unfazed by the pain, almost as if he didn't even feel it. Looking at the remaining blood in his hand, he chuckled darkly. 

        "You've got spirit lass, I'll give you that. Good, that just means you'll last longer than any of our other  _guests_!" His sword hand was pulled back, slamming the hilt of his cutlass into her skull. 

        The last thing she saw when she blacked out was his scuffed black boots, and an astonished yell from behind her as the deck rushed to meet her.  

... 

  Two hours had passed since The Siren's Bane had escaped the port, two hours since they had to leave one of their own behind on that burning dock. Todoroki was pacing on the main deck, a hand under his chin while he thought of his first mates fate. Which slavers would she be sold to? Which mass grave would they have to dig up to find her? Was she even alive at this moment? 

        Iida had tried and failed to pull him from his guilt, the sailor had taken up the helm and was ensuring they were far from danger, the island had long since disappeared behind them. There was no chance they would have been able to rescue her and escape, but, surely they could have done more for her! Her study remained locked, he hadn't the heart to kick it open yet. He could only fight his guilt and develop plans for going back to the village and tracking her down, he refused to believe she was dead until he saw her body. 

        Midoriya was watching him, concern lacing his features as well as the same guilt his Captain was drowning in. He had been one of the ones to stay with Iida on the vessel, not one for drinking or being in the same room as the explosive blond. The greenette would do anything to switch places with their beloved first mate. He put a hand on his Captain's shoulder, making the two-toned male pause. Before he could share words of comfort, a sharp trill alerted them to the large kestrel above them.  

        It dove towards the captain, something red clutched in between it's talons. Swooping over the male, Todoroki caught it's cargo as the bird took off once more, gliding back in the direction it originated from.  

        The Captain hastily unraveled the red fabric, dread pooling in his chest as he recognized his first Mate's bandanna. Inside was a small piece of parchment, and a small lock of familiar hair tied together with a strip of leather. The cloth crumpled in his shaking grasp, his vision turning red with rage, the small message burned into his mind. 

      _'Made up your mind yet?'_


	6. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Turn of Events

    Her head throbbed painfully, making her faintly aware of her current position on a splintering floor. Wincing, the first mate opened her eyes, groaning as the violent rocking of the vessel only sought to worsen her headache. She managed to push her self off the worn floor boards with what little energy she had, and gazed about through groggy, sleep-crusted eyes.

        She had woken up in a cramped, cage-like cell. She figured most likely located in the lowest deck from all the unbearable rocking. Looking closer at the ivory irons that caged her, she could see noticeable rust; indicating the cage's age, as well as faint markings around some of the rungs, like someone had been cuffed to them. There were a few crates and small boxes strapped to the floors and walls, none looked like they would be opened anytime soon. She huffed, and turned her attention to her small dwellings, finding that her bed was a worn potato sack that smelt terrible and some old straw. Thankfully she had been left unshackled, but that did little to better her mood. She felt like an animal.

        If she strained her ears enough, she could hear the muffled sounds of footsteps on the decks above her. She also picked up the distinct chanting of a sea shanty, though couldn't make out which one. From the looks of it, no one else was with her in the lowest level. Understandable, considering the rocking was far worse down here. 

        The more she listened, she found it strange that she hadn't heard a single rodent. The Siren's Bane always had a rat problem below deck. Midoriya had suggested getting a cat, or a hawk. Todoroki didn't seem amused when she had proposed a small pit drake instead. 

        Her clothing had been left alone. Looking down at her baggy tunic, it had acquired some blood stains, none of her's, thankfully. Her trench coat was unwearable now however, and her hat had gone missing as well as her bandanna. With a huff, she tore her tattered black coat from her shoulders and laid it over her sorry excuse of a bed. It wasn't much, but at least she wouldn't get splinters in her sleep. 

        She was confused. The rumors told of The Devil's Hangman treatment stated they were barbaric rapists who would strip a woman down the moment she set foot on the gangplank. Yet here she sat, untouched save for the bruise forming on the back her head. She racked her brain for answers, they had been rumors, sure. But to be the same from many sources...

        Maybe she just wanted to believe the worst of the men whom she resented. 

        Just because they hadn't touched her yet doesn't mean they wouldn't, she reasoned. They just wanted to toy with her. Even though that thought didn't seem to convince her much. They're men. Men are weak to their own desires. They wouldn't have waited this long if they wanted to harm her. Meaning there was another reason for leaving her be.

        She suddenly remembered the reason they had crossed paths in the first place. Bakugo wanted Todoroki on his side, he offered to work together. What would he gain from torturing one of his crew mates? The First Mate came to the realization that she must be a hostage. The ash blond must've decided that using her as blackmail would ensure her Captain's cooperation. If he knew she was even alive.

        She remembered the beautiful bird that Bakugo somehow had tamed. Kestrels were the greatest messengers in all of Atlantis. They could memorize people by name and find them no matter what, even if they were on the other side of the world. But, not many people had them. They were prideful creatures, refusing to work for any soul who they deemed unworthy. If the explosive male had one of these magnificent creatures, then either the kestrel has lost it's mind, or he really isn't the barbarian he seems. The kestrel had certainly changed the First Mate's view of the Red Captain, that's for sure. He must've sent a message to him by now.

        Her throat was dry and cracked, reminding her of her predicament. She pulled her knees to her chest, leaning her back against the bars and resting her head on her arms. She would have to wait until they brought her provisions. She just hoped they wouldn't be too long...

...

They were far too long. She had no way to tell how much time had passed, but her throat was sore, her tongue felt swollen in her mouth at the lack of moisture. Her stomach growled angrily, demanding her attention, yet all her mind would dwell on was any kind of drink that would sate her thirst. She had tried sleeping, only to wake up to the same old, boring cell and untouched crates. The salty air chaffed her lips, only making her thirst grow if she tried to lick at the dried flesh. It had to have been days at this rate, but she hated not fully knowing just how long it's truly been since she was tossed in this rust bucket. 

        She'd die of thirst before they could even dock, let alone find The Siren's Bane. Maybe this was her torture, to be forgotten below deck until they needed to remove her rotted corpse. Where she would no doubt be thrown into the Many Seas... All that water, and not a drop to drink...

        A faint fluttering brought her focus away from her unbearable thirst for a spell. She listened for a moment, before deciding she must be going mad. It made sense, she was trapped down here with nothing to do to pass the time. No books, maps, scrolls, not even a poltergeist to talk to. She had even counted the grooves in the floorboards (three hundred and ninety-four) to sate her growing boredom. 

        She heard it again, followed by an unmistakable chirrup. She forced what little energy she had left into lifting herself off her little nest, her eyes catching a blurry mass of orange and red, before focusing fully on the beautiful kestrel. It stared down at her, tilting it's head every so often as it rearguard her emancipated form. It stalked towards her, it's talons scraped lightly against the wood as it marched regally towards her. As it neared, it leaned down to her eye level, chattering softly. It lightly poked at her face with its beak, barely touching her cheek. She forced herself to sit up slowly, the kestrel seemed unfazed by her actions. 

        "Well, aren't you a handsome boy," her voice was hoarse and strained, it hurt her to speak. But she hesitantly put a hand through the bars towards the bird, stopping a comfortable distance away from him to encourage contact. He moved near her filthy hands, allowing her to lightly scratch at his fiery orange chest with a noise closely resembling a purr. This made her smile, the soft plumage felt like silk on her cracked, dry skin. 

        "I assume you're the one keeping the pests in check? You're doing a fine job, I must say. I've never seen a more well kept ship." He raised his head and puffed out his chest, seemingly enjoying her praise. Her hand shook, flopping down onto the floor. She began coughing harshly, bringing a fist near her mouth as she hacked and sputtered. She fell back onto her bedding, most of her energy was spent. She didn't have much time left, if they didn't bring her water and food soon, they wouldn't have blackmail.

        She hadn't noticed the kestrel leave briefly, returning with something clutched in between it's beak. The Captive felt something cold and moist brush against her fingers, looking up to see a bundle of grapes being place gently into her palm. With a weak  _thank you_ , she gingerly plucked one from the branch and brought it to her lips, chewing slowly. The moister that coated her tongue made her sigh in relief, her chapped lips receiving a brief moment of rest from the salty air. Her throat eased slightly as she swallowed with great effort, it still hurt, but it helped. The grapes helped her ease slightly, clearing her cloudy mind and bringing a refreshing feeling to her mind. She rested her head on the floor once she had finished, closing her eyes in slight content. 

...

      It had been two days since The Devil's Hangman had escaped from the village. Two day's since lady luck had practically handed them the perfect blackmail to win Todoroki over. He would be forced to share his infamous tracker, who had allowed the two-toned Captain to follow any beast across the Many Seas for months. 

        For now, Bakugo wanted him to stew in his guilt. He was certain the half-n-half bastard could find him anyway, their tracker probably had them hot on their trail. He had purposefully left out their next destination as a little test to their credibility. If they could find The Devil's Hangman, they'd be able to find what he's looking for.

        The ash blond smirked. Things couldn't have fallen into place any better, his bait had practically fallen into the palm if his hand with out any effort on his part. When the Xurisian fleet attacked, the ash blond thought he'd be out of luck of winning his rival over until they stumbled upon them again; and that would take months, maybe even years. But when he saw one of his own get cut off from the group, conveniently right below his vessel, he swooped in on the opportunity immediately. It just so happened to be an added bonus that his little hostage might be more important than he thought. She was certainly the only female pirate he had seen, meaning she was no doubt valuable to her crew.

         It was to much of a risk to keep a woman on board with today's frame of mind. Both the kingdoms of Cirosia and Xuris believed women were more so tools and pets than equals, the societies preferred to withhold rights they would've received if they were male. Women can't join the Imperial Army of Xuris; it is traditional for the upper class of Cirosia to have many mistresses, it's even seen as a status symbol. 

        It was a shame, but that's how it was. The Red Captain knew all to well, a woman could be a force to be reckoned with...

        A door was slammed behind his brooding figure on the main deck as one of his men screamed, followed by the angry cries of his kestrel. Whipping around, he saw a mousy blond sailor struggling to protect himself from the large messenger bird, his clothing had been ripped in several places and blood dotted his sleeves. He recognized it to be the pirate he assigned to take care of their guest.

        With a sharp whistle, the fiery bird focused on the Red Captain, giving his target one last wrathful peck before landing on the ash blond's shoulder. Bakugo listened to it's begrudging chattering, curious to its indignant nature. He had never attacked one of his crew to this extent before, meaning something set his feathered friend off. The explosive male had never like this sailor in particular anyway. 

        The Devil's resident cook had appeared from the same doorway, a baffled yet exasperated expression clouding his features. 

        "Oi, Chef, what's the deal here?" His demand made his cook's attention switch from his bird to the aggravated Captain, eyebrows furrowed. 

        "Well Cap', yer bird just swooped into the kitchen for a spell, and I thoughts' he wanted his usual snack. But instead of going for his fish, he went for the grapes we were saving fo' dinner and took off below deck," a look of realization on his Captain's face made the Chef pause. "Cap'?"

        "Oi, extra," the mousy-haired sailor jumped at his Captain's sharp voice. The Red Captain turned to him in an agonizingly slow pace, pure rage contorted his face, eyes gleaming with accusation. 

        "You've been feeding our little guest, _right...?_ "

        The pirate froze, a look of sudden terror streaked across his features. He had forgotten his duties, like he always seemed to do.

        Bakugo has had enough.

...

The Captive was jolted out of her drowsy state at the loud shout of "YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!", a bloodcurdling scream, and a loud splash. She was fairly certain her explosive captor had just tossed someone overboard, with out a doubt. She merely wondered who and why.

        The door to the lowest deck was slammed open, and hasty steps were making their way towards her cell. She thought she heard something clanking in step with their pace. Suddenly, the red headed first mate came into her view, an apologetic and concerned look worn into his face.

        "Oh my, I'm sorry miss! We had no intention of starving you for so long! Here, you should drink something first," Kirishima offered her a filled canteen through the bars, which she snatched eagerly, moaning at the feeling of cold, crisp water flowing down her parched throat.

        "You were supposed to be getting three meals a day, a refill of water in between, but -ah, the sailor assigned to it was, particularly forgetful." The poor shark toothed male seemed terribly flustered, the poor man slipped a tray of food under the cell door. The first mate couldn't help but gasp at the sight of lush, red apples that sat off to the side.

        "Ah, those are courtesy of the Captain! We ask for your forgiveness, miss!"

        Maybe these marauders weren't all that bad.


	7. Chapter 6: A Fair Price

    The First Mate woke up with a cramped neck and aching back, yet thankful for a full stomach and canteen. It sat just by her cell door, for the convenience of whoever refilled it. The following days after the incident with the late pirate went by without any interesting events. So far, Kirishima was the only one who would come down to take care of her. They would exchange a few words in between, whenever he could. The Captive began to look forward to the scraping of the door, which signaled food and some much needed social interaction.

        The shark-toothed male was certainly a god send. He was always kind to her, not once had he called her wench, in fact, he mostly called her 'miss' as she had yet to give him her name. She'd have to do that the next time he came for a chat. 

        They had held a few decent conversations here and there, usually the Captive asking the redhead the time and date, he asked her what it was like on The Siren's Bane. She hadn't reveled her true status as first mate yet, he might be sweet but he has a duty to his Captain. She was certain whatever valuable information she happened to slip would go straight to her captor. 

        He did seem to get a kick out of Hagakure's existence on board, however. 

         _"You can't be serious, a poltergeist!?"_

_His outburst made her snicker lightly, he had nearly dropped the canteen he was in the process of refilling, spilling a few drops._

_"What's the matter? Don't believe in ghosts?" Her playful question made the redhead give her a weary look._

_"Not that I don't believe in them miss, s'just bad luck to mess with other worldly entities. Ye sure you ain't cursed?" This made her laugh a little harder than she had meant too, however it did feel nice to have some amusement in this boring old cell._

_"If by curse, you mean the under the constant threat of having your chair pulled out from under you, then yes. I might just be the most cursed prisoner you've ever had!" His sudden fidget caught her attention, but she decided not to dwell on his sudden change in demeanor. "Once, we had a sailor who would pick a fight with nearly everyone at least once a day. One day he tried to hassle poor Midoriya, who'd just come from below deck to get some fresh air. He had given the poor boy a shove, I was on my way over to break it up when his boxers were suddenly pulled up and over his head! Hagakure had snagged it under his chin, you should've seen the way he squealed and ran around like a headless chicken!" She broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter, the redhead  joining her, albeit with a light chuckle. "The sailor had gotten off at our next port and never returned. Couldn't handle the embarrassment."_

        She didn't mind telling him a few of the smaller details of life on her beloved vessel, leaving out the hours she would spend in her study plotting their next course for the best contracts or following the seasonal game migrations. She made it seem like she was just a simple ship hand, nothing more nothing less. Kirishima seemed to get the hint whenever he'd pried a little to much, switching to another topic. Though he did have to cut their chats short from time to time, having to return to his chores above deck or other duties. It was rare that he actually had the time to sit and talk with her. He really did seem guilty about letting her starve half to death, even if he didn't know it was even happening at the time. 

        Currently, she sat alone in the far corner of her cell, humming a mindless tune to herself as she zoned out on nothing particular. Her train of thought was eventually brought to her crew. She figured Iida had taken her place, he was her chosen replacement after all. He always had a knack for keeping the crew under control, sometimes better than she could do herself. She was certain they were in good hands until she could return to them, if she could. 

        The first mate wondered how her Captain was handling her absence. They had become awfully close since the day he picked her up. Sometimes she'd still have faint dreams about the day they'd met.

         _Fires still smoldered, ash fell upon the trampled ground like snow, morphing every surface into a dull gray. There were no other sounds besides the cracking of the flames as they swallowed homes and small shops. The village was empty, save for an injured eighteen year old girl, stumbling through the ruin's toward the sea. She'd been wandering for hours in her shock induced delirium, her body smeared in soot and ash, wounds had scabbed over. One of her ankles were undoubtedly sprained._

_She spotted gorgeous blue sails, the likes of which she had never seen, anchored off shore directly in front of her, a small jolly boat making it's way towards the flames..._

        She'd earned her place at his side after two months, having protected the crew from siren's drawn in by the First Mate before her. He'd used some kind of black magic to enslave the creatures in an attempt to kill Todoroki and take his place. She managed to free the siren's from their trance, negotiating a deal for her crew's freedom in exchange for the life of the traitor who enslaved them. She was appointed First Mate the following day. 

        Ever since then, her Captain had allowed himself to rely on her more and more, often asking her opinion whenever a decision needed to be made. Eventually, he'd even requested her to plot out their travels, following the flow of jobs and contracts. She never disappointed, keeping a log of all the villages they came across, important connections, recording everything she could about a beast as they were hunting it. They would share snippets of their lives, bonding over their favorite tea or certain authors. The First Mate certainly held him in high regards, she assumed he did the same. 

         Ah, she had forgotten to tell him they were running low on their favorite herbal tea before they left the island. Not that she was given a proper chance to do so in the first place. 

        The door let out a high pitched screech as it was thrown open, the cheery redhead coming into view hastily. Instead of carrying a tray of food, he pulled a ring of keys from his pocket and began fiddling for the one to her crate. The Captive sat up straighter as the First Mate before her rushed to find the right key, tilting her head in confusion.

        "Kirishima, what's going on?" She asked cautiously, worrying she might just be the next to be tossed from the side of the ship. Somehow, she didn't think the shark toothed male would let that happen, however.

        "S'all right miss, Captain's requested to see ye," he paused to stare at her anxious expression. "He's not going ta toss ye overboard, I promise."

        She only relaxed slightly. Kirishima gave a small triumphant _'Ah-ha!'_  before sliding a rusty key into the lock. It opened with a click, the door was pulled open with an unbearable shriek. He motioned for her to stand, taking her hand lightly to help her up. He kept a firmer grasp on her forearm, tugging her gently up the stairs towards the door. They had to pass through many rooms and climb one more set of stairs before the final door gave way into a blinding light, the Captive had to shield her eyes.

        She sighed, feeling fresh, clean sea air ruffle her clothing and toss her hair in the breeze. She closed her eyes at the comfortably warm sunlight that kissed her skin, having been kept from it for far to long. The redhead besides her gave her a few moments of uninterrupted peace, before a light pat on her arm made her aware of their urgency. 

        The deck was bustling with sailors hellbent on finishing their tasks. Men polished the deck and masts, carrying supplies in and out of various doors, all singing a proud shanty as they worked. The First Mate saw one swinging to and fro above their heads, tending to the various ropes that hung from the masts and the crow's nest. She recognized it to be the black haired male who'd been especially proficient at throwing knives, it seems he hadn't a fear of heights either, he swung effortlessly from rope to rope. 

        Some sailors had greeted the First Mate guiding her, a few wolf-whistled in her direction, but otherwise let them pass without much interference. The blond who had pick pocketed her rapier the first day they met was tinkering with what looked to be small explosives, only stopping to give her a flirtatious wink.

        They made their way up the stairs towards the quarterdeck, the Captive couldn't help but notice how clean and pristine the wooden railings were. If she could get a good look at them, she was pretty sure she'd be able to see her reflection within the polished mahogany. There was hardly a speck of dirt on the steps, she almost felt guilty. She hadn't had a bath for days, grime was packed under her nails uncomfortably. Her boots would most likely be in the same condition. Her hair was starting to become greasy with sweat, dried blood still caked into her clothes.

        Kirishima knocked before he opened the door into the Captain's quarters, motioning her through first. The door clicked quietly behind them, muffling any noise from outside. 

        The room was fairly simple. The walls were a dark red, maps hung in a few empty spaces in between bookshelves. The flooring was a kind of dark brown wood, a lavish red carpet protected the wood from the legs of a desk that sat in the middle of the room. It had a few pieces of parchment tucked neatly on it's surface, an inkwell sat near what looked to be a half written letter. A wooden perch was placed near the desk, currently it bore an orange puff ball snoozing away into the afternoon. There was a door off to the left, which must be where the ash blond slept. Large windows covered the expanse of the back wall behind the desk, bathing the room in a natural, refreshing light. A comfy looking scarlet couch had been placed below it, opting for a rather nice reading spot. 

        The couch's occupant was gazing out the window, barely giving recognition to their entrance. He had left his coat laying across his captain's chair, though he wore a low cut white tunic that still showed a large portion of his upper chest. His legs were crossed neatly over one another, displaying a level of calmness the captive had never seen on the explosive male before. 

        He sat their for a moment before giving the two First Mates his attention, turning his body to fully face them. His arms crossed over his chest as he eye'd the raggedy form of his hostage, clear displeasure shown unabashed in his crimson irises.

        Which ticked the Captive off, since he hadn't provided her with the means of keeping up with her hygiene. She would do anything to scrape the layer of sweat and grime off her skin. 

        "Ain't you just a sight for sore eyes," he commented sarcastically, tilting his head slightly as he gauged her reaction.

        "And aren't you as benevolent as the last time I saw you," her response was sharp and snappy, drawing an amused huff from the man before her. Bakugo removed himself from the couch, moving besides the kestrel on it's perch and began to stroke its fluffed out form. 

        "And here I was, about to apologize for nearly allowing you to starve to death," the kestrel shuffled, switching it's spot on one leg to the other. "But if you'd prefer, I can send you back down there."

        Her mouth snapped shut before she could snap back. She would  _prefer_  to spend as much time as she could outside of that cramped cell. He kept his eyes focused on his bird, but she knew he was observing her from his peripherals. With that thought in mind, she refused to shuffle anxiously, raising her head higher with pride. 

         The Red Captain uttered a short sigh, moving into his chair at the desk. He leaned his head on the backs of his linked hands, elbows resting against the table. His gaze was narrow and calculating, crimson eyes drawn into slits. Yet she still refused to back down under his uncomfortable stare, giving him a similar look right back. Finally, he broke eye contact, shuffling with a map that laid in the far corner of his desk.

        "As much as I would love to continue our little staring contest, I brought you here for a much more progressive reason," his eyes focused themselves on her form once again, without the overbearing hostility however. "As you remember from the chat I had with your captain at the tavern, I'm in need of a good tracker. And a lil' birdy told me that your captain has someone that fits the bill under employment. I'd like you to confirm these rumors for me."

        Her mind went blank. Her crew did have a very experienced tracker under their wing, as a matter of fact, they were standing right before the man who wanted his questions answered. She had been the one who could follow their prey for miles, beast or man, with the vaguest of leads. She knew how beasts worked, having knowledge of them before she was picked up by Todoroki. And men, they weren't all that hard to find if you've got even a single lead. All she needed was a little back ground information on their targets, their last location, and any connections they had. Her proudest moment was finding a bounty on a small island by the tag from his shirt, which he had left on a tavern table half way across the Many Seas. 

        But she didn't know what would happen if she told him the truth. Would he believe her? Or would he laugh in her face, like many men had done before him? A woman couldn't track, their only purpose is to know how a kitchen works. And suppose he did believe her. Would he keep in contact with The Siren's Bane after he already has what he wants from them? He might just force her to find what he needs so badly and then dump her on some desert island just for shits and giggles. 

        His fingers were drumming impatiently on his dark brown desk. She would have to answer him sooner or later. She wouldn't have enough time to come up with a convincing lie, so she decided she had no choice but to tell the truth.

        "You're looking at em'." 

        He stared at her for a moment unfazed, before he broke into hysterical laughter. With a sudden jolt, the fiery bird besides him sprang up, chittering angrily at the unwelcome wake up call. The redhead besides her shifted slightly, but more out of concern than laughter. She had expected this, it had happened more times than she could count. So she stood stone faced, providing the Red Captain the most serious expression she could muster. His laughter began to die down, and he sat up, wiping a fake tear from his eye. 

        "Ah, ye got me there lass. I haven't laughed like that in ages!" 

         _Say it_ , she thought, rage seeping into the for front of her mind.  _Tell me I'm just a pretty face, a woman couldn't possible be capable of the feats told of far and wide. You're toying with me-_

        "You mean to tell me, not only did I manage to snag the perfect blackmail back in that damned harbor, but I've had the fucker I've been lookin' months for in my hold for _**several fucking days now?!**_ " He began to cackle again, this time leaving his Captive at a loss for words. The first thoughts he had of her sudden reveal hadn't been what she'd expected. He was supposed to be in utter disbelief, just like all the other men in this Gods forsaken world. She stood, eyes wide in a comical manner that only seemed to make his condition worse. He had to be playing with her.

        Taking several deep breaths, he successfully collected himself with a shaky sigh. He looked up at her, a mocking grin still hanging from his face. The ash blond stared deep into her bewildered eyes with utmost determination.

        "No, this is too good to be true. I have never been as fortunate as I am now, the Gods are fuckin' with my head. But, hey, I'm greedy. I may as well take what is being tossed my way," he stood from his chair, marching towards her.

        "You'll get a chance to prove yourself before I give you the real deal. For all I know, this could be some elaborate shtick that half-n-half bastard managed to pull from his ass." He towered over his hostage in an intimidating manner, obviously enjoying his sudden stroke of luck. "Until we get to that, there's another reason why I dragged you up here."

        "I never liked freeloaders. Always sittin' back and enjoying all the fuckin' benefits. Granted, you are my prisoner, and I did keep you in a cell all this time, so I won't hold it against you. But if you want a safe stay on my vessel, your gonna need to pull your own shitty weight. You're familiar with running a ship, are you not? I doubt two-face lets you do jack shit," Oh boy, he still didn't know she was First Mate. A hand fell onto her shoulder, griping her painfully. "So you have no excuses for any shitty work, are we clear?"

        His grip tightened and he leaned in with a threatening smirk, forcing her to nod furiously. 

        "Good lass. Oh, and one last thing," she was given one last clap on the shoulder before she was spun around and shoved in the direction of the door. "You'll respond with  _sir_ , from now on."

        She hated the way he emphasized the  _sir_ , he wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was a sadomasochist at all. 

        "Now get yer ass to work!"


	8. Chapter 7: Sleep for You None for Me

The sea lapped at the hull of the vessel gently, the atmosphere providing a calm, quiet morning for the only man above deck at this hour. The sky was a still dark, early morning fog hovered over the waking sea. A chill still hung in the air, but the man could barley feel it. His head was as cloudy as the morning, he had developed bags under his miss matched eyes. He stood gazing out at the vast, fuzzy horizon, unable to drift into the sleep that so desperately tugged at his aching body. 

        The scarred man rubbed his face groggily, he needed to be in top form if he wished to hunt down the very person who's uncertain fate haunted his dreams. He knew she wasn't dead at the bottom of a ruined harbor, which would be a relief if she wasn't possible suffering far worse on his rival's dreaded ship. He worries for his first mate had slipped into his dreams, plaguing him with nightmares. Visions of her, sliced up by Xurisians, visions of her forced onto the bed of a blond devil. And he being unable to save her, forced to watch her suffer endless deaths and torments. Each more worse than the last.

        If he wasn't trying and failing to catch some rest, memories from the past he shared with her would slip into his mind, keeping him from finishing his paper work at a desired hour.

        He stood much like he did now, gazing out at the long stretch of open sea, stars shimmered in the midnight sky, the moon had disappeared for the night, a large black sphere sat where it should. He had always hated whenever this time of year came, the date marking a dark scar in his past, as well as the scarlet mark he bore on the left side of his face. 

        He would come out and stare up at the stars, remembering a time when he used to gaze up at them with one of the most treasured people in his life. The very same person who gave him his scar in a fit of madness, caused by the very man he detested. He knew she never meant him any harm, it wasn't her fault...

        Someday's he couldn't help but feel it was his.

        He didn't hear the door that sat directly below his captain's quarters open, and then shut gently. He didn't hear the soft footfalls until they were a few feet behind him.       

        "Captain? What're you doing up this late?" A light voice called him out of his thoughts, making him turn towards it's source. 

        His first mate stood in before him in the freezing night air, her flowing white nightgown fluttered about around her legs. If she was cold, he didn't notice, as she seemed solely focused on his well being. She had at least thought to wear some slippers, the deck was still a little wet from the rain the day before. 

        He shook his head, ruffling his hair with his head followed by a melancholy sigh. 

        "Couldn't sleep. What about you? It's nearly two in the morning," it was her turn to shake her head.

        "I had some work to do." She moved to stand besides him, the two of the watching the abyssal waves dance in the night. They stood quietly for a moment, she had moved her arms up to her chest in an attempts at creating some warmth. Still, she was more concerned about the state of her Captain.

        "If you need to get something off your chest, I'm always here for you, you know," her offer stunned him for a moment, convincing him to spare a glace in her direction from the corner of his eyes.

        She stood patiently beside him, hands clasped to her chest. Her hair flowed gracefully behind her, a few strands would caress her face every now and then. Her eyes remained on the tireless sea, yet he knew all her focus was on him. Her nightwear hung loosely off her shoulders, it was certainly not something to be worn on a cold night like this. Turning his gaze back to the horizon, he began with a gentle whisper.

        "Today, many years ago, I was given this scar by someone I loved dearly." He paused for a moment, before find the courage to go deeper into his past.

        "I was very young, about four years if I remember correctly. My-, my parents never had the best relationship. My mother had been forced to marry my father under a special circumstance, and forced to have children with the very monster who imprisoned her. Yet, she never mistreated me or my older siblings, despite holding resemblance to our father. She treated us as our own, teaching us to be kind and thoughtful, regardless of what we were taught by her husband.

        "One day, I had been looking for her all over, finally finding her alone in the kitchen. She was in fits of tears, and I realize now that she was in the midst of a mental break down. I was the last thing she needed in that moment.

        "I went to hug her, which must have frightened her. She hit me, holding me by the hair. She accused me, stating my left side was too much like my father, before pouring the boiling water she had made for tea on my fathers side," his voice wavered, before adding,

        "I never saw her again."

        He closed his eyes, having to reopen some deep wounds had mentally exhausted him. He became stuck once more in his thoughts, drowning in his traumatic memories, the feeling of his mother pulling at his hair, the burn of the water searing his flesh. But more than anything, the unbearable feeling he felt when he realized he'd never see his mother again. His father never told him where he'd sent her. 

        Something warm slipped into his hand, drawing him out of his suffocatingly painful state for a moment. He turned his attention to his palm, finding a smaller, softer one sitting delicately with in his own. His eyes trailed up the wrist to it's source, finding the saddened eyes of the woman besides him. Her eyes locked with his, holding his gaze with a sudden unwavering emotion.

        No words had to be said. They stood staring into one another's irises for what felt like hours, yet each second that passed the Captain went with out care. He found comfort in her eyes, and solace in her warmth. It was her who pulled away first, her fingers lingering with his for a moment before it was pulled back to her chest.

        "We should get some rest, we've a long day ahead of us Captai-" 

        "Shouto."

        She paused, stunned into silence as he gave her a soft, gentle look.

        "You may call me Shouto, when we're alone."

        The sun would be up in an hour, Iida knew where they were headed. With a huff, the Captain made his way back to his quarters, ready to try at sleeping once more.

...

  "Oh wow, you're actually not so bad at this!"

        The Captive was in the midst of finishing her gasket coil, ensuring the knot was tight enough so the extra rope wouldn't uncoil in storage. She was working next to- or rather under, the triangular faced man who she'd seen swinging among the masts. His abnormally muscular form allowed him to hang upside down above her head, legs twisted with his current perch, arms crossed against his chest as he observed her handy work.

        She huffed, giving him a small scowl over her shoulder as she fiddled with another extra piece (which happened to be several feet long and tied in an obnoxious knot). 

        "What, you think I was just along for the ride back on my ship?" Sero shrugged at her sassy remark, his Cheshire grin unwavering as he hoisted himself up to swing around her in a circle. 

        "No, you just don't look like the type who can make a decent coil. I mainly handle all that sorta stuff round here, everyone else' got fat fingers," She snickered lightly with him this time. They both happened to have a more delicate and graceful shape to their hands, allowing them to weave and untangle cords that most couldn't. Her hands were beginning to gain a darker color than the rest of her body, the ropes had been musty from sitting out in the open for so long. They had gained a mildewy smell, some pieces had to be tossed due to rot. They had agreed the rest of the rope would be used for the prisoners they took from merchant ships, refusing to risk the possibility of it snapping if it was used for the sails. 

        She still hadn't had a shower. As soon as she had finished her first day at work the day before (she had to help organize the hold, it was in terrible shape), she was back in her cell. She woke up to an aching back and arms, but she'd been used to worse. The Captive was just thankful she was granted the opportunity to work above deck with Sero today, she missed the sunlight. 

        It had been a few more hours until she finished the last coil, tucking them neatly in some unused crates to be carried below deck. Sero dropped from above to help, the sun was beginning to sink beneath the dark blue ocean by the time they finished with their tasks. The rest of the crew was finishing up another day of work as well, some prepping for the supper they'd be having in the common area. She was prepared to eat her dinner alone in her cell once more, before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

        Kirishima stood besides her, an enthusiastic smile on his face. His cheerful attitude always seemed to be infectious, never failing to bring her mood up a bit. She returned his gaze with a small confused smile, quirking a brow.

        "What's up, Sharky?" His smile widened at the use of her nickname for him. He wasn't opposed to it, since he stuck to 'miss' or 'lass' even though she'd given him her name. He was the only one she was some what comfortable with, his sweet angelic personality had grown on her since the first time he brought her food. 

          He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, directing her in a different direction than the one that would lead to her cell. 

        "Figured you'd wanna wash up first. It's wrong to keep anyone away from a nice bath for so long, especially a woman like yourself." Another reason he grew on her so much was his respect for women, refusing to push any boundaries and treating them like a true gentlemen.

        Her head perked up, eyes sparkling at the thought of scrubbing all the grime she'd accumulated over the past few days. Pirates didn't bathe often, but they still at least tried once a week on her Brig, whenever they had spare water. Which they happened to have on hand more often than not, thanks to water collectors they had above deck during a rain or storm. 

        She was led into a back room, where a single tub had been set up with fresh water and some soap. Kirishima left her to her devices, locking the door behind her and promising to stand guard over her privacy. 

        The Captive peeled of her stained clothing, letting them fall at her feet with little care. She stepped into the cold water (as they didn't have the luxury of warming it on a ship), sinking in fully with a pleased sigh. Picking up a bar of soap ( _Ooo lavender!_ ), which no doubt came from a merchant raid, she began to scrub mercilessly at her filthy skin. Her stress fell with each inch of skin cleared, until soon all that was left was her poor, greasy locks. 

        When she finished washing her hair, she soaked for a moment longer, gazing about the small cabin she was in. She spotted a change of clothes left for her, they'd be baggy, but clean. Drying her self off with the towel that sat under them, she dressed her self in the men's clothing and folded her (Iida's) old ones into her arms. She knocked on the door, a faint click of the lock followed her signal, and the door was pulled open by the shark toothed First Mate. 

        Her old clothing would have to be thrown out, the stains would be too much to deal with, and there were holes in some places. Once they dealt with that, the Captive was once more surprised when she was tugged along to the common area.

        "C'mon, dinner should be done by now!" Kirishima pulled lightly at her sleeve, completely passing the hatch to the lower deck and her cell.

        "Wait, I'm eating with you guys?" Surprise laced her voice, her steps slacked behind the shirtless male (as he often was). He glanced at her over his shoulder with glee.        

        "Yeah, Cap' figured you'd work better if you got to know us a lil' better. Well, I convinced him to allow it at least. You'll also be sleeping with us the crew's quarters, ah, don't worry. You'll sleep below me, we've put up a curtain so you can have some privacy." His thoughtfulness touched her heart. The fact that he went out of his way to help her grow accustomed to working on board her rival ship only strengthened the respect she had for her fellow First Mate.

        Though, it didn't feel right. She was a Captive, who until today slept and ate in her cell. It was strange that a crew she had only recently began working with would allow her a proper bed and a seat at their table. When she voiced her thoughts, Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, just as confused as she.

        "It did catch me off guard that he was willing to allow it, but I suppose he wants the best, even from his captives. You can't lift heavy crates all day with out proper sleep!"

        Dinner went by without many problems. She'd sat between Kirishima and Sero, across from the demolitions expert who'd stolen her sword, Kaminari. He'd flirted with her a little, stopping for the night when she threatened him with colorful vocabulary and a blunt butter knife after his eyes started wandering a bit to much. He seemed like a dork, but was unmatched in his knowledge of explosives. Which she had seen first hand during the spats the Brigs had over the years.

        She didn't see the ash blond captain, assuming he decided to eat in his quarters like Todoroki did from time to time. She was slightly thankful. He hovered over her during random intervals throughout her work hours, commenting on her 'shitty attempt' at anything. She didn't need him aggravating her about her dining manners.

        They were off to bed after they cleaned up after themselves, flopping into their respective hammocks with tired yawns and full bellies. Before Kirishima climbed up to the one above her, she stopped him.

        "One more thing, Why? Why'd you go through all the trouble of giving your prisoner a comfortable place to sleep and a nice bath?" He gave her a sheepish smile, ruffling his hair boyishly.

        "I don't know, I could stand watching you sit in that cramped rusty cell I suppose. I never did like poor treatment of women, it's unmanly." He turned to her fully, giving her a more confident grin. "Besides, It wasn't fully my idea in the first place."

        With that, he slid into the hanging bed above her, a faint snore following not long after. She laid awake behind her curtain for a moment, pondering his words. She slipped into a dreamless sleep a few moments later.


	9. Chapter 8: Almost Like Home

  It had been about two weeks now. The Captive had continued to work tirelessly aboard The Devil's Hangman, loosing herself in her hour long tasks. She woke up with the crew at the ass crack of dawn, ate breakfast with them and got to work. They'd work with very little breaks, singing sea shanties and shouting playful jokes at one another as they passed each other. They usually finished up their tasks by sunset, eat dinner and then they were all off to bed. Rinse and repeat. Thankfully, she was used to these kinds of work schedules, The Siren's Bane had a tight shift as well, even more so when one's First Mate. 

        She was grateful for the mind numbing work, it allowed her to drift away in her own mind. Her daydreams would bring her back under the blue sails of her beloved vessel. If she really tuned out, she could hear Iida flamboyantly shouting orders and commands, Young Midoriya's words of encouragement (more towards himself), Hagakure unintelligibly rambling near by and her Captain calling for the riggings to be adjusted. She was more often than not woken from her trance by Kirishima, Sero or Kaminari, as they usually liked to labor along side her. 

        Surprisingly, none of the crew had tried much outside of small flirts or whistles from time to time. They respected her space, and kept their wandering eyes to themselves. The Captive was confused at first. This wasn't anything like what she had heard about the Devil's crew. They were supposed to keep her locked in a cell until she was to be tortured or worse; but, she figured if they had an angel like Kirishima, then it probably was just rumor and tall tales. 

        The Captive had bent over to pick a crate off the ground when a familiar, low whistle came from behind her. 

        "Ayyeee lass, that's the finest pirate booty I've ever laid eyes on!"

        With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she turned toward the demolitions expert who'd just gotten some eye candy.

        "Why thank you, I've already crushed twenty skulls between my thighs!" They both chuckled at this, he moved to help with the crate besides her. They joked like this often, after she found that he was pretty bad with the ladies. He knew this fact, so his crappy pick up lines were often used around the ship with his crew as an inside joke. One that she had been welcomed in on. 

        "Yer not serious, right?" He asked with a small, nervous tug at his collar. She shrugged, heaving the box of supplies into her arms and following him down to the hold.

        "Maybe. One time, I was goofing off with the rest of my crew back in Barbados. They challenged me to crush a watermelon between my thighs, and well. One became many." That was true, her thighs were fairly muscular. They had to be, she focused more on her agility than her strength. It was because of her focus on her legs that she was able to clear certain distances in a short amount of time, as well as defeat obstacles most men could only dream of.

        "What were ye all in Barbados for?" It was an honest question, so she let it slide.

        "Annual visits. We stop by at least once a year to accept contracts and hunts. Only contracts with the best loot make it to Barbados." 

        Barbados was the crown jewel for pirates in all of Atlantis. Day and night was a party for all marauders, an unspoken truce over any vessels who docked kept all quarrels from spoiling the fun. The pirate city had all the meat, wenches, booze and merriment a sailor could dream of. It's location was a closely guarded secret, neither of the kingdoms have been fortunate enough to find it. Which meant they could fire off pistols into the air wildly without a worry.

        "Oh? Have lots of good nights?" He asked with a suggestive wiggle of his brows. A light pink sprinkled her cheeks at the thought. She gave him a small boyish nudge, knocking him off balance for a moment. The captive First Mate had gone disguised as a male, but ended up drawing lots of attention from the women who worked at the islands brothel. She went the next time undisguised and yet, surprisingly, drew just as much, if not more so, attention from the women. Evidently she was a refreshing sight on an island full of men, though she never did take up any of their offers (she did end up sharing a drink or two with them however). 

        Though she wasn't the only one who was flirted with for most their stay. Her Captain caught a lot of lingering stares, and it wasn't because of his prominent scar and mismatched color palate. Though it did add to the mysteriously handsome look he had. She had to admit, he certainly was attractive. He had a nicely sculpted jaw line, smooth and healthy looking skin, a tall proud posture. It also didn't help that they tended to visit Barbados during the warm seasons, when he would leave his trench coat in his quarters and take to rolling up his sleeves. Which exposed the lean and muscular arms he kept hidden, as well as the small expanse of firm muscle that peeked from his low cut tunics. He radiated calm confidence and pride that made most men and women swoon, his First Mate certainly would've the first time she saw him if she hadn't been preoccupied with other matters. Though he'd been much younger then, his face was slightly rounder back then. He still had the look of a young man about him, he was only Captain for a few months. 

        She was slightly irritated, she watched him grow into the attractive sailor he is today. He still distracted her from time to time, though not as often as their first year working together. She both cursed and worshiped which ever god gave him the right to be so enchanting.

        The Captive was drawn out of her little reminiscence by a strange weight added to her shoulders as soon as she returned to the main deck. Her peripheral vision was blocked by vibrant oranges and scarlet, a soft cooing filled her ears. She carefully turned her head to her passenger, taking in the beautiful form of the Red Captain's kestrel siting comfortably on her shoulder. The large messenger bird kneaded her shoulder gently with his talons, preening bits of her hair in an affectionate manner. She rose a hand to scratch under his feathery chin in return, earning a pleased chattering. She was so focused on the kestrel that she didn't notice the presence a few feet behind her, watching the scene with crossed arms and an uninterested expression.

        "How the hell did you do that? He never acts like that around strangers, damn traitor." With a startled gasp she spun towards the source of the irritated voice, the kestrel warked with equal fright. 

        The ash blond was standing in a comfortable posture, his unruly locks still had free reign in the absence of his hat. His crimson irises were in their usual narrowed lids, yet his brows and lips detracted from his should-be aggravated expression, as they sat loosely upon his bored features. 

        She returned her gaze to her passenger in favor of the burning gaze of her Captor, once more stroking the kestrels soft feathers. She thought about her response for a moment, before ultimately deciding a little bit of her background wouldn't hurt.     

        "I studied beasts before I joined up with Captain Todoroki, it was- well, sort of a family business." Her voice was unsure, her answer vague. Yet Bakugo seemed to decide on letting her unwillingness to give solid information slide. 

        "Hmf, beast master..." she didn't like the suspicious mutter he gave, as though he wanted to pry yet was already piecing to much together.

        "What's his name?" She deflected. He moved to stand besides her, eyeing the fiery bird preening the side of her face with comfortably closed eyelids. He seemed slightly distracted by his messenger, most likely debating giving the information like she did.

        "Thorn," was his eventual response. The kestrel peaked an eye open towards his Captain, confirming his statement. 

        "Hmm, Thorn," she tried the name out on her own tongue, smiling slightly at the affectionate bird. "Handsome name for a handsome boy." Thorn cooed into her hair, raising his head and puffing out his chest proudly.

        "Careful there, lass. You'll over inflate his ego, then he'll never leave you alone." The kestrel gave a mocking huff and shuffled stubbornly on her shoulder in a childish pout. The Red Captain was slightly put off to see a similar reaction from his prisoner.

        "I have a name, you know. I'd prefer not being referred to as 'lass' for the entirety of my stay." Her childish demand made him scoff sarcastically. 

        "Aye, and i'd like to be called 'Your Majesty' for the rest of my days, but we don't always get what we desire,  _lass_. Not like you're in the position to make demands, anyways. Your my hostage, remember?" He glared at her with a challenging expression, daring her to retort. Her eyes squinted for a moment, as if she were weighing her options in her current position.

        "As well as your tracker and apparent indentured servant. I think I'm allowed to say what I please after being forced to work for your royal ass for several weeks," she hissed. The sudden fire that sparked in his eyes made her regret her careless retort for a moment, cursing herself for possible landing herself back in the rusty cell. He closed the distance sharply, faces inches apart as he leaned over to glower into her apprehensive irises. Thorn had removed himself from her shoulder at the sudden hostility, taking off to the crow's nest above.

        "Watch it, lass. I could very well decide to send your ungrateful ass back to that fucking cell if I so please," he snarled. His hands were clenched through seething rage at being tormented by his prisoner. "It'd be wise to mind your fucking manners from now on. Understood?"

        When she refused to meet his gaze from her shameful bowed head, he gripped her chin harshly and forced her to meet his vexed gaze. " _ **Understood?**_ " 

        She seethed at him through gritted teeth, burning holes into his crimson irises. She felt her pride slowly leave her, sinking back into the depths of her mind as she was forced to comply.

        "Understood," she agreed to her chagrin. He tightened his grip, compelling her to disregard the last of her pride and add a strained, " _sir_."

        He released her humiliated features from his grasp, giving her cheek a light pat as he did.

        "Good lass. You're doing awfully well for a pint-sized lil' thing, It'd be a shame to let such good labor rot in that cell, hmm?" He turned away from his Captive, sauntering back in the direction he came. 

        She was left standing in her own humiliation and shame. She never liked allowing others she deemed unworthy to control her. She didn't for awhile, being First Mate had granted her that immunity. Until this bastard came and tore her away from it all. She glowered at his retreating form with newfound resentment. 

        She'd make him eat his words some day, one way or another.

...

  The door stood stubbornly in the way of the crew that had gathered around its unmoving figure. They had been trying to breech it's defenses for nearly an hour now, currently a blond male in off-white was trying and failing to pick it's lock. Behind him, a silver haired male was nursing a bruised arm after having just tried to knock it off it's hinges. 

        Iida had been overseeing their futile endeavor, he'd given up barking orders at them a few moments ago. Their missing First Mate had been telling the truth when she stated she'd made the door impenetrable. She had it made of thick oak, sealed specially to prevent wear from the elements. The steal fittings were only now starting to rust, after nearly three years of being initially installed. The first mate certainly preferred to keep her secrets secret. 

        Ojiro sighed in mild frustration, his last lock pick broke with a minor jerk in the wrong direction. The door had eaten through the fifty that the martial artist had, Tetsu was discouraged from being a human battering ram once more. Not even Young Midoriya could figure the lock out, nor a way to unhinge the stubborn hatch. It was determined on sitting deathly still, mocking them as it did. Iida rubbed at his throbbing temple, a headache forming.

        There was a light pat on his shoulder, his Captain strode forward towards the thick door. The bi-colored male examined his opponent for a moment, before drawing his pistol and firing a round upon the lock. The loud bang of gunfire hitting solid steel caused most the crowed to cover their ears and shield their faces. The lock smoked, but otherwise gave no signs of just being shot at by a fed up Captain. Delivering a forceful kick, the door swung open on its hinges, slamming against the wall feebly. The mismatched Captain marched through it's once forbidden doorway, leaving his crew gawking on the deck.

        Todoroki eyed the all too familiar room, his head suddenly overtaken with a large bout of nostalgia. His mind ached as he gazed about his First Mate's study, his teeth gritting together painfully. He pulled himself from his guilty thoughts and set to finding what he was after. He check several drawers filled with ingredients, miscellaneous horns and teeth she'd been studying from numerous beasts, odd notes they'd found on their travels and many maps that had once led them to great findings. Coming up empty handed, he searched around her bed that was built into the wall, finding only clothing and other personals. Finally, he checked a drawer near the window, finding what he desired. 

        An oddly shaped horn sat in his hands. It was about a foot long and a yellowish white in color. It had strange graceful carvings, depicting various marine life. It had a strap of thick, rough leather that seemed to be made of shark's skin, which wrapped around the end and mouth of the horn. The Captain held it carefully in his palms, smoothing a thumb over some of the intricate carvings upon its surface. He returned to the door frame, giving the room a final lingering glance before closing the abused door. He'd fix that later.

        The mismatched Captain made his way past his crew and towards the gunwale. A fierce determination glowed from behind his hetero chromed irises as he glowered at the vast expanse of the Many Seas. 

        Todoroki had never been to good at tracking, especially across the open ocean. No one left in his crew faired any better, leaving them no other option but to ask for help if they wished to find their beloved First Mate. The Captain would have preferred to find his friend on his own, but he refused to leave her with his rival for longer than he had too. This was the only way.

        He brought the horn to his lips, pausing for a deep breath before blowing into it's handle. It released a loud booming war cry, the horizon echoed it's deep voice. The sea bellow them rippled and shook under it's bellows, all life both above and bellow the surrounding sea seemed to halt as all noise ceased.

        Pulling the horn from his mouth, he listened to the silent atmosphere, anticipating a response. He received the lapping of the waves upon his ship and the sound of the wind whipping the sails. He was about to try once again when boat gave a sudden lurch.

        The horizon seemed to morph before them, a mountain of water rising and falling beneath the surface. The disturbance caused shock waves to disturb the blue Brig, the crew aboard struggling to find a foothold amidst the violent rocking. 

        The last thing they saw was the glimpse of a gigantic, obsidian whale-like tail dipping bellow the surface before the vessel was forced upwards. The hulls gave sickening cracks and groans, a leathery webbed hand held the ship as though it were a mere plaything. 

        Another lurch had the Captain stumbling into the gunwale, his shocked gaze falling on two gargantuan icy blue orbs beneath the navy blue waves, gleaming up at him.

        Someone cried from the crow's nest, announcing the arrival of the one the captain had called for.

        " _Thar be a hoe!_ "


	10. Chapter 9: First Trial

   Large, striking icy blue orbs narrowed in the direction of the crow's nest. The giant head of a woman rose above the water, coming eye level with the sails. The creature had unruly black locks, her skin was a grayed deep blue similar to that of a whale. Her lips were full and plump, small scars littered her features. Fin-like appendages fanned out from the sides of her head instead of human ears. When she blinked, a second set of clear eyelids, for protecting her eyes underwater, followed. The creature clicked her tongue, the hand that kept the ship above the waves drummed its fingers on the hull.

        "How rude," her voice was deep and rumbling, sharp hook like fangs protruded from her lips. "You wake me from my nap, then call me such ugly names when I arrive?" Her attention drifted to the stony-faced Captain on the main deck.

        "I thought you taught your men manners, boy."

        Todoroki stood silent, observing the giantess. Finally, he dipped his head respectfully.

        "Midnight, your looking ravishing, as always."

        That seemed to please her. She smiled and gently set the vessel back down upon the abyssal blue waves. From what the captain could see of her fangs, they were as long as Iida. Her free hand came up to run through her dark tresses, her fingers were webbed and armed with talons the size of his sword. She closed her eyes with a tired sigh.

        "That's better. Any other Great Siren would have just crushed your Brig in an instant." she tutted softly, "Men these days, no one knows how to treat a lady in this century."

        Midnight was a siren the Captain had met many years ago. She was hundreds of years old, one of the few sirens to grow to her size. Most were the same length as a human, depending on how long their tail was. She was, in fact, about to crush their vessel when their First Mate and resident beast master convinced her other wise. After they happened upon each other again when Midnight was speared by a whaling vessel, the First Mate had mended her wounds, earning The Siren's Bane her favor. The horn was gifted to the First Mate, with promise that the giantess would provide aid when needed. They'd only needed her help a few times over the years, and she never disappointed. 

        Midnight's eyes drifted about the main deck, her brows furrowing in confusion after a few circuits of the many faces of his crew.

        "Where's the little dear?" Her features morphed into concern, her gaze landed once more on the mismatched Captain. He shook his head grimly.

        "She was kidnapped while we were docked in Flores. Someone had alerted Xuris to our location, we were split when we made our escape. She's imprisoned on The Devil's Hangman." This made the leviathan's expression contort in to shock, followed by unease.

        "With Bakugo? That is troublesome..." A webbed hand cradled her chin in thought. She was familiar with the unsavory rumors that followed the dreaded ship. Every creature beneath the cerulean waves did. 

        "Midnight please, we need your help. Without her, we have no way of finding her in the middle of the ocean. It's already been three weeks. I can't imagine what that bastards done..." Todoroki's trailed off, rage consuming his every thought. He had a few ideas, of course he did. The Red Captain wasn't exactly discrete about his 'love life' in the past. The problem was only made worse by the fact that he wasn't the only male on board.

        Midoriya placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his silent seething. His large doe eyes darted between his Captain and the siren, before finally settling on the leviathan as he spoke.

        "They were headed west the last time we saw them. Do you think it's still possible to track them down?" His voice was shaky, but he stood his ground under the scrutinizing gaze that towered over him. Midnight was quiet for a moment.

        "It's possible, yes. Some species of marine life migrate on the westward currents this time of year..." She snapped her large fingers. 

        "Hold on, I know just the right people." 

        The giantess let out a loud, blood curdling shriek. The crew covered their ears under her ear splitting wail, crying out with pain and agony. When she went silent, a couple sailors fell to their knees while a few doubled over fully. She seemed a little apathetic, but made no moves to apologize. 

        Another moment later, and two figures leaped from the horizon. They dove in and out of the waves gracefully, rushing towards the leviathan's side. Diving once more into the azure sea, two heads popped out of the water near the gunwale.

        One was a pink haired, pink skinned girl with peculiar horns accompanying her spiky finned ears. Her irises were a golden yellow surrounded by black, her skin looked rough like a shark. She was grinning up at Midnight, sharp fangs glistened from under her lips. 

        The next was a cute, bubbly brunette with an adorably round face. Her doe eyes were a bright amber, small pink scales decorated her cheeks. Instead of spiked fins for ears like her partner; she had pink, delicate flowing fins, almost like sea shells. She beamed up at the vessel, practically shining when she caught sight of the greenette besides Todoroki.

        "Deku!" She called out in a melodious tune. Midoriya smiled down at her bashfully, leaning over the gunwale.

        "Uraraka, it's nice to see you!" 

        Uraraka was a lovely mermaid that joined Midnight's visits from time to time. She'd grown especially attached to Young Midoriya, after he'd protected her during an unexpected attack from The Devil's Hangman. She had also heard captain Bakugo call him 'Deku,' which she assumed was his actual name. Midoriya had allowed her to use it, however. She was often sweet to the rest of the crew, as mermaids have been known for being on the more kindly side of the spectrum. Unlike sirens, who wrecked ships for fun. 

        The siren besides her was a new visitor, which Todoroki assumed was 'Mina,' a sisterly figure to Uraraka. Uraraka had mentioned her a few times during her visits.  She was currently eyeing Midoriya like he were a snack, grinning slyly at the rest of the crew as they too peered over the edge. 

        "Ochaco, Mina, I have a job for you..."

...

  The Captive stood quietly near the side of the gunwale, gazing about the dreary atmosphere. The weather had gone cold, a light drizzle dampened her clothing. Her hair was beginning to stick to the back of her neck, yet she stayed where she stood. The vessel had gone unnaturally quiet, most of the crew was keeping dry below deck while a small few were charged with guiding the ship towards their stop. She'd be taken back to that cell, she was sure of it. They were just stopping for a quick supply run, yet, it'd be foolish to leave her unattended when her escape was a few meters below the gunwale. All she had to do was jump when their backs were turned, and swim for the tree line. Or, she could wait for them to dock and leave her, so she could slip between the buildings and disappear into the night. 

        But, surely their Captain was smarter than that. She knew he was, so she stayed above deck and within sight, where she could enjoy the cool breeze and gentle rain for a moment longer. 

          It had taken The Devil's Hangman a few days to reach Midastone Archipelago, an island that was heavily wooded with pine trees and suffered cold climates. The Brig maneuvered into the port of a decently sized fishing town. The streets were clear save for a few horse drawn carriages, maneuvering passenger-less through puddles and cobblestone paths. The houses and shops were stone, lanterns lit the entrances to taverns. Windows were illuminated with the warm light from fireplaces and torches. 

        One thing that stood out glaringly to the first mate was the red and gold flags of Xuris hanging over every tavern and market place. The familiar manticore burned holes into her mind. It had been a good couple months since she last saw that damned crest in her dreams, every time she did, it usually ended with her waking in a cold sweat. 

        However, despite the flags, there were no signs of Xurisian military presence. No soldiers patrolled the streets, no Elites stormed in and out of barracks and guardhouses. It occurred to her that this is where the militia that raided Flores came from. If so, they'd probably return within a few days. Still, it was a rather brash idea to take  _all_  their soldiers, and leave the town unprotected. Yet it was very lucky, for they would have had to go a couple more weeks without necessary supplies other wise. 

        The Brig creaked and groaned beneath her as it pulled into port. The Captive was preparing herself for her stiff, cramped crate when a familiar weight landed on her shoulder. She gave Thorn a dreary glance, watching the bird ruffle and puff up his dampened feathers. He cooed softly, rubbing her cheek lightly with his. When sharp footsteps moved towards them, he gave her one last little wark before taking off. He circled the stormy skies above the harbor before diving towards the forest.

        The footsteps stopped to the right of her. She didn't need to look to know it was Bakugo standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with her. He said nothing, leaving the two of them in a tense silence until The Devil's Hangman halted in an open peer. She watched as the gangplank was lowered onto the deck below. The Beast Master was prepared to spend another long night alone in a cell before she was dragged out of her thoughts and toward the gangplank. Her wrist was held in a nearly bruising grip, tugging her behind the ash blond. She was about to make a snarky comment when she saw what sat atop his head, leaving her in wordless shock.  _My hat_!

        She was too busy fuming to ask why he had it, wanting nothing more than to snatch it off his prickly head and shove him overboard. It was incredibly rude to take another pirate's hat.  _Didn't he have his own gods damned fancy one anyway?!_  

        At the last step of the gangplank she was given one last harsh pull, sending her directly into the Red Captain's chest. He held her steady with one arm around her waist, the other sat at the hilt of his cutlass.

        "I don't think I need to keep you on a fucking leash, but let's make one thing clear. You're to stick close to me at all times. If I think your planning something, I might reconsider my previous statement. Got it?" He seemed satisfied with her nod for the moment, releasing her and spinning on his heel. She followed his lead begrudgingly, flanked by Kirishima and Sero as they weaved through the winding streets at a brisk pace. She was cursing the trio's height, cursing the gods for giving them such long legs. She had to keep at an uncomfortable stride in order to keep up with her Captors, making her muscles strain. She'd had to do the same every so often with Todoroki, but he was at least thoughtful enough to slow down even a little bit. 

        They finally stopped in front of a small house, the chimney was smoking and a welcoming orange glow shined through the windows. The Beast Master could hear the faint echos of a conversation going on inside. A gentle chattering echoed above them. The Captive looked up to see Thorn perched on the shingles above them. Bakugo knocked on the wood door harshly, the hinges rattled in their fittings as he did. The voices went hush quickly, the curtains were pulled back slightly. There was a relieved sigh, and suddenly the door was swung open.

        A blond man stood in the door frame. He was an older gentleman, strands of grey were beginning to over take his odd hairstyle. He had an oddly long neck, his eyes were a simple shade of green. A scarf was wrapped up above his nose, concealing most of his face and neck. He seemed unsurprising at their arrival, though his eyes did linger on the Beast Master standing behind the Scarlet Captain.

        "Katsuki, your looking as rugged as always."

        "Yeah yeah, just let us in already, we're freezing our tits off out here." The man moved aside, allowing the four of them to cross the threshold of his home. The Captive felt the mans gaze following her as she entered, the door was shut as Thorn glided in and towards a makeshift perch.

        The home was fairly small, consisting of a dinning room with a kitchen off to the side. Two doors sat against one wall, most likely the restroom and bedroom. It was sparsely decorated, the man seemed to be a bit of a minimalist. A woman sat at the dinning table, her face was puffy and tear streaked. Her brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, grey streaks also decorated her tangled hair. A wrinkled and worn handkerchief was clutched in between her shaking palms, she was still sniffling as she eyed the newcomers. She looked as though she were going to weep, the Captive sure hopped she wouldn't. 

     "Old man, this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Tsunagu, my mentor." The man offered her his hand, giving her a brief 'Pleasure.' She shook his hand politely, albeit a bit confused. Why was she brought here? Mentor?

      Tsunagu turned to the woman at the table, motioning towards her shaking form.

     "This is Karina Kachel. She's our contact." The woman could only give a soft 'How do you do,' before she had to blow her nose into her worn handkerchief. Tsunagu directed the four of them towards the table, sitting besides Karina. They followed his example quickly, though Sero moved besides the windowsill. He pulled the curtains back slightly, allowing him to keep watch over the dreary streets.

        Tsunagu was gently rubbing circles into Karina's back, offering her quick and quiet words of comfort before addressing the table.

        "A few weeks ago, her four year old son, Albin, went missing. He had gone out to play in the forest while Karina was hanging up her laundry, but never came home." Karina began to weep, pressing her hands to her face in a desperate manner. "The soldiers had gone out to look for him the next day, but all they found was a trail that ended abruptly and one of his shoes. The militia called off the search shortly after."

        "Please!" Karina suddenly cried, her voice hoarse and raspy. "He was such a good boy, always polite, just like his father! He'd never do anything to upset Ludolf!" 

        "Ludolf?" The Captive questioned. "Who's Ludolf?"

        The woman suddenly broke down into hysterical sobs, her shoulders shaking as Tsunagu tried in vain to console her. He sighed in defeat, turning instead to answer her well-meant query. 

        "An old tale states that a creature likened to that of Nadros, would come and steal away bad children, taking them into the forest. Ludolf is often used as a bed time story to set kids straight, but many of the villagers believe that he is the cause of recent kidnappings that have been taking place. Woldemar Schlessinger went searching for his children when they went missing late last spring, only to disappear himself. Most of the parents who go looking for their children never return." The blond gave a tired sigh. "One thing is glaringly obvious, whomever enters the forest alone, never comes back out."

        The Captive placed a hand under her chin, her eyes glazed over and her brows furrowed thoughtfully. Her captors were in a similar situation, idly mulling over the information they were given. Bakugo sat unfazed, arms crossed as he slouched in his chair comfortably. Kirishima seemed mildly unsettled, he was fairly superstitious himself. Sero was turned towards the window, yet his shoulders were hunched indicating he too was processing the information. It was a few moments before Tsunagu broke the stiffening silence.

        "So, can you do it?" His question was directed not to Bakugo, but to the Captive at the opposite end of the table. She jolted at the sudden attention, her hands falling to her lap. 

        "Uh, pardon?" She was thrown off. She had just barely met this man, hadn't even told him a second of her skills, and he wants her to track down this woman's kid?

        "Bakugo wrote to me. He says you're the world renowned tracker, who's led The Siren's Bane to great fortunes. I want to know, can you track our Ludolf?" His voice was stone cold, his tone serious. The tracker in question could feel the ash blonds eyes on her form, as well as all other eyes in the room. 

        Ah, so this was her test.

        She sucked in a deep breath, seemingly considering her options. She had yet to know what sort of beast plagued the forest, if it was a beast. But, if she got more information from other victims...

        "So? You think you can handle the hunt lass?" Bakugo was growing impatient. He'd risen from his poor posture, leaning across the table on his forearms. His gaze was fixed on his prisoner, eyes challenging her every move. 

        Oh yeah. She'd rub it in his stupid, perfect face.

        "You can count on me."


	11. Chapter 10: Finding Albin

_"Ebb then flow,"_

_"Release and let go."_

_"Relax and unwind,"_

_"Remember you are fine."_

...

  The morning air was cold and crisp against her skin. Frost nipped at her cheeks, rendering them a rosy shade of red. The damp, mushy ground was perfect for leaving tracks. It wouldn't be hard to find their way back. Branches bent instead of crackling, the rain from before had moistened what ever lay on the forest floor. 

        The Captive and her captors followed the hunched form of a hunter, who had agreed to lead them to the place where Albin's tracks ended. Clutched in her palms was the only piece of the boy the soldiers found; a small, worn boot. She had examined it last night. There was no blood, only mud and faint scuff marks, normal for a boy his age. The laces weren't tightened properly, they hung loosely around the shoe, still double-knotted. It must've slipped off when he was grabbed.

        The Hunter was dressed in a thick leather coat. Elk fur lined the inside, pooling over the collar and cuffed the sleeves. He wore a leather hat he made himself, he gruffly told them. He had a bushy, black beard and long dry hair. He was the only one willing to return to the site, the other hunters were either busy, uninterested, or too superstitious. They were awfully lucky this particular hunter was a realist.

        He had led them through the forest with ease. Apparently, he had helped the soldiers track Albin. Though, he had a 'gut feeling' the boy was dead.

        "Carried off into the trees," he told them. "Must've been a Harpy, or maybe even a Jabberwocky. Poor fool, no good mother would leave a boy his age to wander the forest alone."

        "No good mother would give up until she saw the body, either," the Beast Master snapped.

        "Aye, I'll give er' that."

        Her Captors were silent as they maneuvered through the forest. Sero was keeping watch, while trying to look like he wasn't freezing his buns off in the half vest he was wearing. Kaminari had his head in the clouds, he'd already tripped over his own feet several times. Kirishima, he was jumpy. He was a superstitious man himself, and it showed. He always had his guard up, eyes glancing every which way in a nervous frenzy. 

        The Scarlet Captain was handling the situation in his own way. He looked to be following nonchalantly, not a care in the world as he strode forward with his head held high. But the Captive knew, she saw his eyes darting her way every now and then. He was watching her every move, judging and observing. This was her test, and he was her judge. 

        They hadn't been walking very long when they reached a small clearing in the woods. It was about the size of a small room, free of any shrubbery or grass. Pine needles sat in a damp heap over the forest floor.

        "Well, here we are," the old hunter drawled. 

       Most signs of what happened were washed away by the rain, but she could track without footprints to guide her.  Whatever grabbed him, it didn't have a very large wingspan, if it had wings at all, or she'd see broken branches. There were no visible signs of struggle on the ground, no roots ripped out of the ground, no pulled grass. Meaning the boy was, as the hunter predicted, lifted off his feet before he knew what was happening. 

        "Where exactly did you find the shoe? Over here," she pointed at the trunk of a large pine tree. "Right?"

        The hunter was slightly bewildered, seemingly brought out of his tired state at her prediction.

        "Yeah, right there..."

        The Beast Master continued towards the tree, observing every crack and crevasse in the bark. There wasn't much at a first glance, the tree looked fairly similar to the rest around it. But, glancing a little higher, she noticed faint gashes in the trunk. 

        With out another word she was hoisting her self up the branches, using the fissures and cracks in the bark as footholds.

        "Oi, the fuck are you doing? Yer not a goddamned tree monkey!" Bakugo barked up at her. She ignored him, continuing her way up the tree until she was eye level with the gashes. She traced her fingers along the jagged cuts, examining the bark underneath. 

         _Three claw marks in succession, something was perched here._  

        She moved further up the tree, noticing a small piece of torn fabric at the end of a fairly thick branch. There were more violent scratch marks along the surface, winding all the way up the branch. She noticed similar markings on the tree directly across.

         _It sat and waited for him to pass under, then scooped him up and went tree to tree. Definitely no wings._

        "Well, Albin was pulled up here. Whatever it was, it stalked him from the canopy and pulled him up when he least expected it. It jumped over there," she directed her parties attention to the next marked tree. "Then hopped tree to tree, presumably to its nest. Albin did seem to put up a fight though." The cloth had small drops of black stains. 

        She pulled the cloth from the end of the branch and climbed back down from the scene. 

        "Alghoul," was all she said when her feet hit the ground. She began following the trees, looking high up in the trunks as she followed the gashes in the trunks.

        "What? Alghoul? You can't just say shit and wander off!" She kept walking, they were doing a good job of following her anyways.

        "Pardon lass, but did ye say ghoul? That's not possible, we bury each of our dead properly. They're rested in a stone tomb!" The old hunter seemed frantic, following the beast master with haste. One in their party seemed to be confused still.

        "Um, Whats a alghoul?" She didn't seem annoyed by Kaminari's question, yet his Captain certainly was.

        "Weren't you there for the raid on Gilgad?! There were heaps of them! Damn bastards didn't know how to fuckin' dispose of corpses," he thwacked his crew mate over the head, earning a childish 'ow!'

        "Ghouls are creatures who feed on the dead. They're most common around cemeteries or battlefields, and can become a problem if people don't secure corpses properly. Alghouls are ghouls that have feasted on human flesh for prolonged periods of time, developing a taste for the living. They transform into quick, agile creatures that prey on the weak and lonely. That being said... How exactly does your town bury your dead?" The Captive asked the old hunter. He seemed slightly offended.

        "We bury em' as they should be! Those who ain't buried in stone are cremated! Although..." The hunter trailed off.

        She could already see where this was going.

        "Did the soldiers ever leave any mass graves? Was there ever a battle nearby where the dead were never taken care of?" The old hunter looked at her gravely, eyes shadowed and darkened with spite.

        "They buried all their dead prisoners of war recently, in a nearby pit." He replied with his head hung low, she allowed a small moment of silence for the dead.

        "That'll do it. If a body isn't buried six feet under in good soil, or with proper herbs otherwise, ghouls will smell the rotting flesh and dig them up."Her pace quickened as the gashes in the trunks got deeper, almost as if the creature had grown desperate.

        She stopped suddenly at the trunk of another tree. Near the base were smaller, yet deeper gashes in the bark. 

         _Something else tried to climb up._

        There were several similar markings, meaning a group of ghouls were sitting bellow.

        "It won't be alone. Five, maybe six other ghouls were here. They probably heard Albin's screams." The Beast Master spoke bleakly. A sickening feeling was twisting in her gut. Albin was dead. Ghoul's don't play with their food.

        Kirishima was cursing behind her, obviously shaken at the thought of their current targets.

        "S'matter, boy? Don't like beasts?" The hunter jested. It was a small and welcomed at lightening the heavy atmosphere that surrounded them all. 

        "No! Well- Just! Not the ones that eat the dead! It's bad luck, and gross!" His shoulders shivered at his own comment, his face going pale. 

        "Bit squeamish around necrophages then," the Captive chuckled. She couldn't argue with him. Any beast born of or feasts on the dead always gave her the creeps.

        The redheaded first mate huffed indignantly, his foot falls turned into irritated stomps on the forest floor.

        "Say, ye know yer' beasties awfully well for a mere pirate, miss. And yer' tracking is the best I've seem in a good while. What's yer' story anyhow?" The Hunter was prying into a subject she didn't exactly feel safe disclosing in her current company. She could feel the crimson eyes of her captor burning holes into her back, awaiting the response to the question he didn't get the full answer to. She hesitated before she was able to return a simple response.

        "My dad taught me all I know. Family business you could say..."

        The Hunter hummed with understanding, and they were left in a deafening silence once more.

        The sun was over their heads when their tracker suddenly ducked behind a large boulder, making them follow suit. Bakugo peered over her shoulder, spying an opening in the hill that lay before them. Rocks and lichen covered the opening, but it was fairly obvious that things have been moving in and out quiet frequently.

        "The nest?" He asked his Captive, leaning in close enough to whisper in her ear. She nodded, to engrossed in studying the cave to care about the invasion of her space. She motioned for them to wait before she crept towards the entrance, slowly and carefully. Her ears were trained on the opening, listening for any of the howls or moans that usually accompanied a ghoul nest. She heard nothing.

        She risked peering her head in the cavern, hearing the warning hissing and complaints of her Captors. She stood straighter and turned towards her party. 

        "Relax, no one's home at the moment." Her party stood from behind the rocks, wandering towards her position with mild unease.

        "That was gutsy lass. Walkin' up to a ghoul's nest unarmed." The hunter eyed her suspiciously. "Ye sure it ain't abandoned?"

        "The marks on the rocks are fresh, they must've left this morning. Odd, ghoul's don't usually scavenge during the day. They must not be having enough luck during the night."

        "Well yeah, everyone's in their homes," Kaminari reasoned. 

        "Yes, but because of the rain, the ground's softened. Making it easier to dig up bodies. Which means, they've already emptied the mass grave." Kirishima shuddered again, his nervous fidgeting increasing ten fold. 

        "Which explains why their transforming," Sero piped up.

        "Exactly," the Captive agreed.

        "So, what now?" The electric blond queried. 

        "Now, we wait."

...

  They were gathered around under an overhang not far from the cave entrance. They sat in a close circle, making idle chatter with one another. The sun's last light was disappearing into the horizon.

        "So, Bori. Why'd ye stick around? it's bound to get nasty in a lil' bit," Kirishima questioned the old hunter. The man had opened up a bit while they sat in wait, telling them small details of his life and the town. Bori looked at him sternly.

        "I cannot, in my right mind, leave that boy's remains in that pit. Him and the rest, they deserve to be brought back to their families; where they can be properly put to rest."

        The captive found his answer admirable. She would have done the same had she been in his position. Still, she worried for his safety. 

        "How many did they take?" Kaminari pried.

        "Bout' three so far. Five if ye count the two fathers who went looking for their kids, and never returned," his irises glazed over with rage. "Everyone was Ludolf this and Ludolf that. No one wanted to accompany em'. If they had numbers like we do, this could have been solved a lot quicker." The Hunter ended his rant with an exasperated huff. "Gods know I ask to much..." He grumbled.

        The Beast Master nodded along mournfully. Unfortunately, this kind of situation was a common occurrence across the Many Seas. People would lose their loved ones to beasts, their families and friends would turn on them. Believing more in superstition than the reality of the world. She had seen a woman burn at the stake for using a magic mirror to see if her husband was alive. She was labeled a witch, and died before she could know whether or not she would be joining her husband in death.

        "Just don't get in our way, old man." Bakugo called from his seat against the rock face. "I don't wanna pick your mangled corpse off the walls."

        "Ye won't need to be worried bout' nothin' boy!" Bori fumed. "Remember, I've got years of experience over yer' young ass!"

        The ash blond scoffed as his crew mates and captive stifled a laugh. They were once more left in a comfortable silence. 

        The Beast Master's thoughts returned to her life before her capture. How she traveled island to island, continent to continent with The Siren's Bane; like she dreamed she would as a little girl. How many people had she seen suffer because of a simple misunderstanding? How many had died because they couldn't tell a siren from a mermaid, or an imp from a goblin? It was once her families job to remedy that problem, saving many lives. 

        Now, they were gone...

         _The fires continued to spread and smolder. Smoke was filling the sky, ash rained down like snow. She watched as the jolly boat beached itself onto the shore, yet she couldn't bring herself to approach. All she could do was stumble through the ruins of her village as it's passengers bolted towards the village. Someone was calling out the names of her people over the smoldering embers, people long gone. People burned to ash, tortured, or buried under the rubble of their own homes._

_She hadn't realized a boy close to her age had found her stumbling through the village square. She didn't hear him run towards her, and barely processed the hand that gripped her shoulder..._

        She barely processed the hilt of a sword thumping against her knee.

        "Here."

        The Captive stared at the familiar hilt of her sword in her lap, then switched to stare dumbly at Kaminari. He was grinning at her, nudging her knee repeatedly with her rapier.

        "Uh, what?" Hesitantly, she took her rapier into her arms and cradled it to her chest. Kaminari's grin widened.

        "What'd you do to it?" She glared at him in accusation, immediately checking over her sword. The electric blond gasped in shock.

        "Nothing! Why'd you immediately assume I did!?" He was holding a hand over hist chest, clearly offended by her assumptions. She narrowed her eyes towards him, refusing to drop her glare as she searched his expression for even a small hint of a lie. It was the Captain who quelled her distrust.

        "Relax. I had him take it with us just in case. You may be a good tracker, but I doubt you can fight bare handed."

        She forced herself to relax, softly placing her sword at her side with all the care a mother would give her child. They'd probably take it from her again, once the ghouls were dead. The Hunter found their actions peculiar, however.

        "What'd ye have er' sword for? Don't trust er' with a blade?" He was suspicious. She noted he had his hand at the war axe under his coat. Was he threatening her, or her captors?

        Before she could answer, her captor beat her to it.

        "Not exactly. She joined my crew a few days ago, I'm still measuring her worth and loyalty. I don't feel like waking up to a fuckin' blade in my back." The Captive wanted to scoff at the implication. 'Joined' was a silly way of putting kidnapped. But the explanation seemed to slightly satisfy the Bori, for he removed his hand from the handle of his axe. 

        "Odd way of measuring yer' recruit's worth. Ye have little faith in yer' men, laddie." Bori fixed his gaze on the captive, a look of curiosity crossed his face. "Why'd ye wanna go and be a pirate for lass? Why not stay home and tend to yer' family?" 

        She tried not to wince at his question. Bori was a decent man, but society hardwired into the minds of all. Women were to be viewed as house wives and home makers, not marauders and sailors. So, she sighed before mulling over how much of the story she would tell.

        "I've always wanted to travel across the Many Seas, ever since I was a little girl. We got plenty of trade and travelers from the sea side village I grew up in. I used to spend hours watching the ships in the harbor. I even tried to convince some of the captains to give me a joy ride, you can probably assume how that went." Her audience nodded for her to continue, though the Captain was staring off in a different direction.

        "Mother never approved. She'd keep me busy whenever I couldn't join my father with his chores. She would teach me how to sew and cook, though I was never any good with the latter. One day, I had no choice but to leave, and I've never looked back."

        "Wait," Sero interrupted. "No choice? What'd you mean you were forced?"

        She took a in a shaky breath, running her hand through her hair and dipping her head low.

        "We were attacked by Xuris. The fleets showed up in the middle of our festival and burned everything." Her voice grew unsteady at the memory, her grip on the sheath of her blade tightened. "Cirosia came soon after they left, taking whatever Xuris left untouched. My people died, my parents, so I was alone. I took to the first ship that came to investigate, it's been years since then."

        Her audience went silent. Four heads bowed, processing the depressing end to her story. The fifth however, stared at her strangely, as if she was somehow different than the day before. 

        "I'm-I... Sorry. I didn't mean to dig up any bad memories." Sero apologized.  She shock her head and shrugged her shoulders. Kirishima slammed a curled fist into his thigh, rage consumed his crimson eyes.

        "Those bastards! All Xuris and Cirosia ever do is take their anger out on the weak and defenseless, it's unmanly!"

        "It's war," came Bakugo's response. "Take what you can and leave nothing behind. They were probably arguing over the island's resources, before Xuris decided 'screw it' and made it so neither of them could have it. Cirosia just went in to pick at the pieces."

        "But, all those people..." Kaminari trailed off.

        "I'm afraid he's right lad. Xuris would rather destroy what they can't have than let Cirosia have it. They've used this tactic many times." Bori still refused to look up from his lap, his words added weight to all their shoulders.

        They sat like that for a good while, the minutes slipping between their hunched forms as they fought for a way to lighten the mood. The Captive was about to make a light hearted joke, something about the weather, when a high-pitched screech shook the night. It was followed by many other bloodcurdling howls and screams, each closing the distance between the hunting party and their contracts. 

        The ghouls had caught their scent on their way home, and realized their hunters were right outside their door.


	12. Chapter 11: Of the Dead

**Warning: This chapter is gory.**  
...

The six slouched figures jumped to their feet, drawing whatever weapon they had and huddled together defensively. The cold jagged granite that sat at their backs dug into the warmth of the Captive's clothing, forcing a shiver out of her defensive stance. Her trusty rapier was held out before her, the familiar feeling lifting her spirits ever so slightly. The glint of her Captor's cutlass in the moonlight caught her eye, as did the various other weapons his crew carried with them. 

        Kirishima was wielding a two handed broadsword, the long pommel wrapped in a dark red leather. Sero had two hunting daggers, twirling them with his wrists gracefully. Though the Captive knew he had throwing knives tucked into his attire. Kaminari had a rather fancy pistol, one she recognized some of the officers from Cirosia carried around. His belt was packed with ammo and miscellaneous trinkets that would no doubt explode given the right circumstance.  Bori's war axe was out at the ready, firmly gripped in his right hand. 

        The howls continued to grow louder and louder, soon thundering footsteps followed. With nothing but the moonlight, the party struggled to see the approach of their oncoming targets.

        Then suddenly, everything went silent.

        The captive refused to move, eyes darting back and forth in search of the ghouls. They must be right on top of them by now. If they suddenly went quiet, that meant they were stalking her and her party from the shadows. Just waiting for one of them to lower their guard. She shuffled closer to Kirishima, who stood perfectly still by her side. _They might go for him first,_ she reasoned.  _He's wearing practically nothing._  

        The redheaded first mate had picked a bad day to go shirtless, as he always did. If he got cut, it'd become infected in minutes. Anything that digs up the dead, or is as messy as a ghoul anyway, is host to many diseases and plagues. Hopefully they had good medicine back in town, or they were screwed. 

        Two glinting orbs peered out from the darkness. The moonlight reflected against round, dilated pupils. Soon, several other pairs joined the first, circling around the over hang their prey had gathered under. The scraping of nails on granite caused Sero to swipe to his exposed left side, the eyes of a ghoul who'd tried sneaking up on him backed away into the shadows with a hiss.

        "Damn it. Sparky, a lil' light please!" Bakugo hissed somewhere on the captives right.

        Kaminari made a quiet _'right!'_  before he plucked a branch from the ground, pulling a pouch from his belt. She watched him pour the contents onto the branch, swiftly shoving the empty pouch over the end and tying it closed. He then produced a bit of flint from his pocket, and with a small motion towards the acrobat to his left, Sero swung one of his daggers against the flint, sending sparks dancing onto the makeshift torch. It set ablaze immediately, an intense bright flare and unmistakable sulfuric stench over took the darkness, giving them enough light to see what threatened them.

        Several hisses chorused through the surrounding foliage at the sudden flare. A pair of clawed feet scrambled into the bramble in an instant. Though their skittish behavior didn't last long. 

        Slowly, a gruesome, warty hand stepped from the bushes. It's pinkish flesh was littered with bulbous warts of various sizes, it's nails were overgrown and sharp. The Captive's gaze followed up it's rotten arm as it stepped further from the shadows, till the front of the creature's body was fully exposed by Kaminari's flame. It's face was thin and emancipated, it's teeth yellow and jagged. It's eyes were sunken into it's skull, it's nose had been reduced to the bone. The necrophage's eyes were a sickening yellow, glinting ominously at her and her party. The human like creature shuffled forward on all fours, it's pack following cautiously behind.

        One of them was slightly larger than the rest. It's skin was grayish and corpse-like, eyes black and hollow. Spikes were forming along i'ts spine, as though they ripped through it's skin. The Alghoul stalked forward brazenly, not a fidget or flinch as it eye'd their next meals. 

        Kaminari swiped his makeshift torch in front of his crew viciously, momentarily causing the ghoul's to retreat with snarls and hisses. But they returned to their predatory state a moment after. The fire would not hold them off long.

        "So, any plans?" Kirishima whispered to the group. With their backs to the wall, fully surrounded by ravenous beasts, they were left with little options. 

        "Yeah, fuck em' up," Bakugo growled. His cutlass scraped against the rock bellow threateningly. The Alghoul responded by clawing at the granite, sharpening their own murder weapons.

        "Wait!" The Captive picked another large branch from the ground as she hissed under her breath to her captors, motioning for Kaminari to share his flame. The branch caught fire with little more than a tap, and she cautiously waved it to ensure it would stay alight. Satisfied, she hesitantly stepped forward with her torch in hand, waving it about the ghouls in a slow circle. 

        The ghouls watched with low groans, observing the flame as it moved about the crisp night air. She waited for one to lower it's guard, before she swung it in a wide circle above her head and slammed it into it's head. The creature shrieked in agony, writhing and hissing on the granite. The rest went up in arms, howls of rage and aggression echoed around the Beast Master. However, her aggressive display had it's desired effect. The ghouls refused to come with in swinging distance of her, giving the Captive and demolition's expert a clear advantage. 

        "Stick close to me and Kaminari, do not get caught with out a light!" Her captors and the hunter took up defensive positions around the torch bearers in a heartbeat. Someone's back met hers, yet she refused to glance at who had her back. One wrong move and her plan would fail. 

        The Alghoul lunged for her without fear of her flame, enraged by her show of dominance. It was cut off by Bori, who landed a good swing at it's exposed side. She swung the torch at it's head, barely grazing it with her flame as it rolled back. Shrieks echoed around her as it's comrades lunged for her's. The familiar glint of her captor's cutlass caught her peripherals as it's owner slashed it through the injured ghouls neck. Blackish blood gushed from it's empty shoulders, its head tumbled across stained rock. 

        She jabbed furiously at the Alghoul besides Bori. The creature was swift, dodging most of their attacks. The necrophage managed to leap under one of Bori's wide swings with his axe, but it's claws were blocked by the Beast Master's rapier. The beast hissed in her face, it's spikes flared up on it's back wrathfully. The creature slapped her away forcefully with the back of it's sickened hand. Her cheek stung, her head throbbed as her body hit the ground. The torch fell to the granite with a loud clatter, but she was prevented from seeing where it had landed by a sharp ripping sensation in her shoulder. 

        The Captive screamed as the Alghoul sunk it's claws into her. It pinned her back to the ground, growling in her face as it's fangs loomed over her. The creature didn't budge under her struggling, nor was it distracted by Bori's shouts. He had been cornered by two of the ghouls, alone and without a torch. 

        The Alghoul's teeth were inching closer and closer to her neck, she could see into it's dark, hollow irises. She closed her eyes, struggling under the bruising strength of the creature...

        Until she heard a loud  _ **crack!**_  The weight left her, as did the talons in her shoulder. Her eyes flew open when the Alghoul shrieked. 

        Standing above her was her Captor, his hands griping her makeshift torch firmly. He swung it again, the wood meeting the creature's skull with another sickening crack. Embers flew as it made contact, the smell of burning flesh overtook her. She watched in awe as he kept swinging, the creature struggling to pick itself off the rock. The ash blond's yells grew louder with each swing, the Alghoul's obsidian blood blackened the granite bellow.

        Soon, it's cries were silenced, and the beast lay dead. It's skull cracked and misshapen, its flesh oozing and smoldering. He stood over it's lifeless body with heavy breaths and heaving shoulders. He turned to make a snarky remark to his captive, instead his gaze were met with soulless yellow eyes, the ghoul hissing in his face. It's claws outstretched to tear his face off-

        Then it's growls were abruptly cut off in it's throat, it's guts spilling from a hole in it's stomach. The blade was pulled from it's torso, the creature's corpse falling to reveal the Captain's captive shaking it's blood from her rapier with a sharp swing. 

        With a couple of glances, the Captain found that the battle had ended, each of his crew member's were huffing over the bodies of their prey. Bori was separating his axe from a ghoul's skull, Kirishima was furiously scrubbing at the blood on his shoulder besides the hunter. Kaminari and Sero were unharmed, the former was counting what little gunpowder he had left, while the latter was lecturing him over impractical weapons.

        His Captive was a little more worse for wear. She nursed several punctures in her shoulder, pealing back her torn tunic to check them over. Her eyes landed on him, seemingly checking his condition as he checked hers. He couldn't help the cocky smirk that snuck onto his face.

        "Enjoying the view? You should have told me if you wanted to undress me with your eyes, I would've given you a private show," He teased, sheathing his cutlass and crossing his arms. She scoffed.

        "Wouldn't have been a very nice view if I hadn't saved your cocky ass." Her gaze landed on the very dead Alghoul behind him. "Damn. Remind me to stay on your moderately bad side."

        "Not so bad your self, lassy." He nodded to the corpse before her, it lay in a pool of decaying blood. She snickered.

        "What?"She shook her head, but the smirk never left her face. "No, really. What's so fuckin' funny?" 

        "Just a morbid joke, one I'm sure you'd hate."

        "Lemme hear it. I'm the king of dark humor." She shook her head furiously once more, but relented as his glare worsened.

        "Alright, fine." A cocky grin overtook her features. "Bet that's the deepest you've ever been in a woman," She stated boldly, gesturing to the body in front if her. Instead of blowing up in her face like she predicted, he smirked. His eyes were half lidded, his brows raised.

        "Oh baby, I'd be more than happy to demonstrate otherwise," he purred. The ash blond found himself loving the way she flushed, loving the way her shoulders stiffened and her eyes widen.  

        "Alrigh' ye' love birds!" Bori brought the torch over to the two of them, inspecting the mangled skull of the Alghoul. "Ye' can flirt later! We need to get these corpses back to the town, and search the nest."

        The Beast Master left the Captain's company, taking the torch from the hunter and returning to the mouth of the cave. She held the flame above her, once more checking to ensure the nest was empty before hesitantly stepping inside. Her party followed her down the steep tunnel, their steps echoing as they traversed deeper. The walls were slick and slimy, a foul odor hung around them. Their journey came to an end when the Captive stepped into a decently sized cavern, the first step she took was emphasized with a loud snapping below her.

        She moved the torch downwards, the unmistakable off-white color bone highlighted by brown rotten flesh caught her eye. The caverns floor was littered with them. Each and every bone had been stripped of muscle tissue and ligaments, but hadn't been cleaned of blood or other fluids. Most of the various bones belonged to adult males, some skulls had facial structures that suggested female, meaning these must've been the slaves they dug up from the mass grave. 

        She stepped forward, carefully stepping around the bones when she could. She heard her captors huffing behind her, the smell of death evidently too much for them. Though she heard nothing from Bakugo or Bori. 

        In the middle of the cavern, a fresh set of bones lay. They had been picked clean, like the rest, though they were small and childlike. It's clothes had been torn from it's body, but a single boot lay near it's feet. She slowly withdrew Albin's boot from her trench coat, setting it next to the child's skeleton. While the latter was covered in blood and torn in places, it was a clear match.

        "Albin..." Was all the Captive could manage. She heard Bori curse, his head hung low and his shoulders shook. Kirishima faired no better, he released a shaky breath before turning his back on the child's bones. Kaminari and Sero followed his example, allowing a moment of silence to fall over them. It was Bakugo who ended their moment of mourning.

        "We can't take them all. We'll have to tell the Mayor to come back for the rest."

        "I'm taking Albin for now," Bori stated. His voice wavered, he took a few trembling breaths before continuing. "I'll come back myself and find the rest of the kids. Anyone of these bones could be the fathers."

        The old hunter lifted the bones carefully into what was left of Albin's shirt, and carried them from the cavern. With slumped shoulders and heavy hearts, the rest followed.


	13. Chapter 12: Across the Many Seas

         _The cold threatened to send them all below deck. A fierce tempest had formed out of nowhere, whipping the sapphire sails in all directions. Rain battered the main deck, pelting the crew mates relentlessly as they struggled with the riggings. Their clothing became heavy and water logged, their faces soaking wet at numb. The downpour blinded them, throwing endless waves of water into their vision. The Brig rocked endlessly amid the torrential waves. The pirates fought the slippery wood as they were thrown from gunwale to wall, not even Iida could stay up right._

_Their mismatched Captain was at the helm, the wheel trapped in his firm grip. His vision was severely compromised, his two-toned hair whipped about his head. His hat had been blown away at some point, but he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. The icy rain was getting to him, his hands had lost their feeling and his body had gone numb. He watched his crew mates fight the riggings and the sails, his head was going a mile a minute. No matter what came to mind, he couldn't think of a solution to their current predicament. He cursed himself. Of all the ways to die, this was it. If only his old man could see him now..._

_"Captain!"_

_He turned to the voice, the head of his First Mate popping up over the stairs entered his cloudy vision. She was in the same condition as him, her clothing sticking uncomfortably to her skin, her hair weighed down by water. Her frantically determined expression caused a sudden surge of emotion within him, giving him enough strength to fight with the helm once more. She ran to his side, helping to keep the helm steady as she leaned in closer to speak into his ear._

_"Captain, we can't keep up like this! Any more and the sails will be ripped from the masts!" Her voice was hoarse from shouting over the storm. He was in the same boat. If they lived till tomorrow, he knew he'd lose his voice come morning._

_A crack of thunder shattered the skies above them. The violent rumbling momentarily silenced all other sounds and adding more stress unto Todoroki's shoulders._

_"We're miles away from the next isle, the wind currents keep changing. At this rate, We've probably gone in circles!" He shouted over his shoulder, nearly being jerked away from her side by the sudden tug of the helm. "Unless you've one of your lifesaving plans, this is all we can do!"_

_Oh, he didn't like the look she gave him. Her gaze was steady and determined, yet her irises were filled with uncertainty. A frown tugged at her lips, her brows furrowed. She had an idea, but she knew he wouldn't like it._

_He sighed under another bout of rolling thunder. "What'd you have in mind? I'm at my wits end here."_

_"Cap', I know you're not going to like this, but it's the only option we have left. We should lie ahull." He wanted to refuse the moment she'd finished her sentence. He knew they had a lucky streak going on ever since she had joined them, but to lower the sails and leave their fate up to what ever cruel God brought this upon them? However, as he though about it, he realized they really didn't have any other option. The sails would probably fly off at any given moment otherwise._

_"You're right, I hate it. But, we don't have a choice. Give the order to lower the sails, then gather everyone below deck. I'll keep us steady until you're finished." She gave him one final nod, before bolting down the steps to complete her task._

_He had faith in her, faith in his crew, and faith in his Brig. But he still wondered if they'd live to steal another day._

...

        Course they had. They had all holed up in below deck, some point each and every one of them had passed out. When they woke the next morning, the sun was shining, and their Brig was drifting with minor damages. Todoroki had never doubted his beloved vessel ever again. 

        Currently, he was once more at the helm. The sunlight that gleamed from the clear sky above gently warmed his skin. The sails had caught a decent air current, which had already carried them a great distance. The breeze gently tussled the Captain's mismatched tresses while he gazed over the vast, empty horizon.

        On the starboard side, the large mass of the giant siren moved gracefully besides The Siren's Bane. The giantess had no trouble keeping up with the vessel. If anything, this was a rather leisure pace for her. Midnight had sworn herself to help find their beloved First Mate, vowing to stay by the brig's side until one of her messengers returned with The Devil's Hangman's location. The mermaid, Uraraka had swam off on a southern current, while the siren headed north. They were to ask various marine life to help with the search along the way, both Aquarians had magical crystal earrings that would allow them to communicate with each other across the seas. 

        At this rate, they would find her in no time, Todoroki reasoned. No time at all. At the most, it would take them weeks, maybe months to find those damned red sails. But he would take that over years of being away from her, over searching the seas endlessly, losing sleep fretting over her condition. Now that he was without her, he knew just how much she meant to him. How much he needed those quiet moments above deck, the quaint conversations over tea or champagne, the spark in her eyes after they finished a hunt or came across good loot. He missed her cheery attitude and strong character, her snarky quips and gentle smiles. He was addicted to her strong will and unbroken dignity, and lost in her boundless knowledge and wisdom. She taught him patience, self worth and compassion. Through the years she's been at his side, she showed him that he was his own person; that he didn't have to be controlled by his father. 

        His hetero-chromed gaze hardened over the limited horizon. With his crew and the Aquarians that guided them, he would see her again. He refused to surrender, even if he had to cross the Many Seas just to find her. And when he did, he would tell her how much every little bit of her meant to him.

...

        "Ow!"

        "Oh quit yer whining. Do you want this to get infected or not?"

        The Beast Master glowered at the ash blond captain besides her, rubbing just under the wound on her shoulder. They were back in Tsunagu's home, sitting alone at his dinning table. His crew had gone back to The Devil's Hangman to help finish gathering supplies, and Tsunagu had taken a grieving Karina back to her home with Albin's remains. Bori said his farewells with Karina, biding them safe travels and bountiful hunting. He stated he would be having a word with the mayor, hopefully preventing this event from ever repeating. 

        A couple different herbs were scattered about the table, as well as some bandages and sewing materials. Bakugo had elected himself to patch her up, no matter how much she protested that she could take care of herself. So, albeit begrudgingly, she informed his of what herbs they needed and left him to it. Although she was regretting it now, he was certainly not being gentle. He was quick and precise, but gave her poor shoulder the rough treatment. 

        She hissed as he dabbed at the now sewn up puncture wounds from the Alghoul with a rag, the cool salve of mixed herbs slightly eased her aching wounds. Though it did nothing to ease his brutish manhandling. He gave her a stern look, but continued cleaning his handy work. Finally, he bound her shoulder tightly, giving the bandages a once over to ensure they would hold up. With a satisfied nod, he gave her back a small pat and stood from his seat besides her. She inspected her bindings carefully, rubbing tenderly at her aching arm. The Captain gathered up the herbs and retreated to the kitchen off to the side, returning them to their respective places. His Captive watched him work for a moment, before she turned her gaze to the window. 

        Sunlight beamed through the open curtains, casting a much appreciated natural light on the cozy homestead. The Xurisian soldiers had yet to return, allowing the pirates a moments rest. The town was more than happy to provide them necessary supplies after they dealt with the ghouls, so as long as they played the "simple hunter's guild" part. The Captive doubted they were fooling anyone, the townspeople knew they were marauders. They were simply more than happy to aid anyone who inconvenienced their military occupants.

        Tsunagu had told her his story while Bakugo had gone searching for the herbs, leaving his mentor with his captive and their grieving contact. Tsunagu had left her to herself, allowing her some time to grieve alone over her dead son in peace. Apparently, he was once the captain of another pirate ship, The Rift. He had found Bakugo in the port of some random village, far from home. The explosive male was only eighteen at the time, clearly having run away from home. Tsunagu took him under his wing, and trained him to be a sailor. When Bakugo was able to take care of himself, he retired, leaving his first mate in charge of his crew. He ended up in Midastone Archipelago one day, and never left. The town had been free of any kingdom by the time he had settled, Xuris claimed the island a few years later. The townspeople hadn't gone down with out a fight, and evidently, their last hurrah was keeping Tsunagu's past a secret. She didn't know how Bakugo would react to his former mentor telling his captive his origins, so she promised herself to keep their conversation a secret for the time being. 

        The town certainly wasn't a bad place to settle down. Looking past the militia's presence and cooler climate, it was a peaceful little island. The townspeople were hearty and strong, albeit a little to superstitious, but they were kind in their own way. They were secluded from the world, drawing no ill will, keeping to their own business. Still, she would prefer somewhere warmer, like the tropics of The Crystal Isles. At least there, she'd be close to home...

        She didn't think it was the right time to be thinking of retirement anyways. She was currently the captive of her Captain's rival, and still young. It was much to early to be thinking of secluded shores and relaxing days yet. Though this whole ordeal made her feel much older, but that could be the salve kicking in. 

        The Scarlet Captain slumped into his chair once more, pulling the Beast Master from her thoughts. He sighed, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck.

        "Man, I'm beat. I knew we were in for some shit, but damn. That was somethin' else," he eyed her, watching her every move as she sat across from him. She didn't return his comments, choosing to examine her hands instead. They had also taken a beating, wielding the old branch had done a number on her left. 

        "You know, you may have been the only one with injuries, but you did pretty well for yourself." This earned him her attention, her eyes widened at his sudden praise. "Ye know, for a woman and all."

         She scoffed, turning away from him to glare at her hands once more. He snickered at her back, a mocking grin set into his face.

        "I'm joking, believe me. I know there's more strength to women than most know. Besides, I doubt your lover boy would have kept you if you weren't useful." She spun in her seat, gawking at his smug form.

        "Lover boy?!" This time, her outburst seemed to confuse him.

        "What, aren't you two a thing?" She hastily shook her head, a blush beginning to dust her cheeks. "Huh, I thought you were. He seemed pretty mad back in the tavern."

        "We're close friends s'all. Nothing more nothing less," she clarified. He humphed again, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. She could practically see the gears turning in his head as his eyes locked on hers. No doubt trying to fit this bit of information into his ever-growing scheme of his. 

        In reality, he was sizing her up. What made half-n-half take her in? Why was she so important? Why did she hide her identity from him until that day in Flores? The latter he could answer easily. She had heard of the tales told far and wide, warning of his tendency to abuse his female company. While he certainly got around, he never did anything with out consent. That didn't stop the rumors from spreading, however. The second was something he was still observing. She was strong-willed, and one of the first female pirates he'd seen. Course she was important, she proved herself to be a capable sailor. The first on the other hand, that was something he would probably never understand. He could understand why he kept her, but not why he picked her up in the first place. Had The Siren's Bane been 'the first ship that came to investigate?' Then again, it's not the first time he had trouble understanding his rival's intentions. But the question itched at his mind, he wouldn't be able to let this one go.

        He'd get an answer, one way or another.


	14. Chapter 13: Onto the Next

        The Midastone Archipelago was now little more than a small dot on the horizon. Ludolf, Karina, Albin and the ghouls; all was left behind the scarlet sails. The sky lay clear above the crew's heads, yet an early fall chill nipped at their skin and rustled their clothing. 

        The Beast Master hefted a large crate into her arms with a small  _oof._  Her injured shoulder ached, but the pain was made manageable by her captor's skillful bandaging. The tight dressing allowed her to heave the crate in front of her. She marched along with her captor's crew below deck, each one of them hauling valuable supplies to be placed safely in the hold.

        There were only a few boxes left above deck now. She passed Kaminari on the way out, the male was tinkering with his pistol and various explosives. He was far too wrapped up in his work to notice the captive, his hands deftly pushing different components together or fiddling with another. As she heaved the last crate into her arms, the captive noticed Sero swinging high above the main deck. His movements distracted her for a moment, not noticing the redheaded first mate approach her until he removed the crate from her arms.

        "Who said ye could do all that heavy lifting with that injury of yer's?" She gave him a confused look,

        "I can handle it, my arm s'not that bad," she protested. All was in vain, Kirishima shook his head and evaded her attempts at retaking the crate.

        "Nope. A lil' lassy in yer condition should rest," he scolded. Adding insult to injury, he swung the crate over one shoulder and held it up out of her reach with ease. She huffed indignantly, crossing her arms and staring at the shark toothed male with a scowl. "An' it ain't lady like to make a face like that."

        He spun away from her shocked expression with a boyish grin on his face. She followed him down to the hold, huffing and puffing about how she 'was more of a lady than he's ever seen, and, 'she's a pirate for Gods sakes.' 

        "What would you have me do then?" She hissed. "You don't expect me to just sit on my arse and look pretty now do you?"

        He shrugged, stacking the final crate in its respective position before tying it down with the help of the captive.

        "No, just don't get ahead of yerself with that injury. Unless you want Cap' to patch ye up again."

        She didn't complain this time. Kirishima ruffled her head with a fond smile.   

        "C'mon. I think Sero could use those slim hands of yours." She followed him out once more, looking for the nimble acrobat among the riggings. 

        "Forget Spider Monkey for now. I need you for something else," a firm voice commanded. The two of them turned to see Bakugo leaning against the stairwell. Thorn sat on his shoulder, cooing at the captive and first mate. He motioned for the both of them to follow, leading them up to the his captain's quarters. Kirishima closed the door behind them. 

        The ash blond's usually neat desk was blanketed with a large, well worn parchment. While it currently face the captive upside down, she recognized the strange and plentiful shapes that made up the various islands of Atlantis. The map lay flat across the table top, sides draped over the edges.  It was a war map fit for the walls of a fortress. _Which was probably where it came from,_ she thought blankly.

        Bakugo rounded the desk sharply, leaning over the table. Both Kirishima and the captive approached, patiently awaiting his brief. 

        "Well, ye passed your first test. Congratulations," his sharp tone drained any form of satisfaction she may have received from his 'praise.' Right now he meant business, and she wasn't sure she was going to like whatever part he had for her to play. "Now, I think your ready for the real deal."

        "Alright, what are we hunting?" The first mate and captain shared a glance at her question, perhaps wondering how much information they should give her. Finally, Bakugo broke the silence.

        "A rare artifact. We've been on it's trail for quite sometime now, longer than anybody's bothered before. I think," he answered vaguely. His captive let out an irritated huff.

        "You can't expect me to find it based on what little your giving me. I need more. What manner of artifact is this? Who's looked for it? What leads have you gotten? This isn't exactly fair, you know." She resisted the ash blond's wrathful gaze, choosing to meet his glare with one of her own.

        "I'm gettin' there, I'm gettin' there. Hold your tits," he stated gruffly. "I don't exactly feel like sharing in the spoils with half-n-half since he didn't contribute anything- And before you say it, don't expect anything either. You're my prisoner, remember?"

        "Wouldn't dream of it," she snarled between a strained grin. He really new how to grate on her nerves. "Let's just find this thing and get it over with, so you can dump me off this miserable boat."

        "Firstly, this is a Gods damned Brig, ye hear? Secondly, this might take longer than you think. So get comfy, lassy," he growled. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing, allowing him to continue.

        "Our last lead had us headed here," he pointed stiffly at a small string of isles, Arid Islands was written across in fancy scripture.  _Ah, a Xurisian war map,_  she noted. "But, that got us pretty much jack shit. The islands are all uninhabited, and have been forever. Not even any ruins to search."

        "That's because they are uninhabited, by  _humans._ " She stepped up to the map, taping her finger over the smallest of islands. "The only inhabitants are here, and their not human at all."

        "The smallest one? What sort of thing would wanna live there?" Kirishima questioned, joining her side over the faded red ink. 

        He had a point. The Arid Islands were known for their strong jet streams and torrential currents. All ships and fleets of any kind had a hard time navigating it's dangerous waters, so everyone tended to avoid it all together. But the air currents and upwellings were vital for one species in particular.

        "But it's the tallest. You should invest in a Cirosian map. They tend to have the topography as well. Harpy's love to roost there, the air currents are perfect for raising their fledglings. The region also has frequent upwellings, meaning there's always plenty of fish to eat." The scarlet captain scoffed at her explanation.

        "Harpies? You want us to go cavorting around with those feathery bastards?"

        "Well yes," she stated matter-of-factly. "And here I thought you wanted to find your little trinket."

        "But no one on board can speak their language!" The redhead cut in before his captain had a chance to retort. "They always end up speaking in complete riddles, or screamin' our ears off."

        The captive grinned. 

        "Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about Harpies. I also may know a few of them that live there." Bakugo stood from the desk and crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his face.

        "What'ya mean 'may?'"

        The Beast Master glanced at him from beneath her lashes. He seemed rather touchy today. Well, today especially. Whatever it was, something had the explosive male more aggravated than normal. His lack of trust in her abilities made her wonder if he truly believed she could do it in the first place.

        "Harpies are, obviously, very mobile. Most can spend days traveling at a time, some weeks. And they love to travel, so I'm not entirely sure they'll be there." She didn't like the look he was giving her, eyes narrowed and eyes burning crimson. "They're very talkative though, so it's no sweat if they're not. I'll just get it out of another one."

        The captain's eyes trained on her for a few more moments, trailing over her every movement while he studied her body language. Finally, he closed his eyes with a sigh, running a hand through his unruly locks. 

        "Alright. We'll get there in a few weeks or so. The supplies we have now should hold us over until afterwards." Kirishima nodded, tightening his worn headband with a swift tug.

        "I'll make sure we're on the right course," he chirped. 

         There was a firm knock on the door, startling the captive. An unfamiliar voice boomed from the other side.

        "Captain! There's a merchant's ship over starboard, it looks like it's one of clan Aoyama's fleet!"

        The captain's irritated demeanor was dropped with a sadistic grin. He tugged his coat off his chair and over his shoulders, dropping his( _her_ ) hat atop his head.

        "After em'! I've been itching for a good raid," he smirked.

        The captive grimaced. Sure she's raided ships with her captain before, but this one seems down right violent. Maybe she'd see if the rumors of his ravenous raid tactics hold true.

        "Well, come on then!" There was a firm slap to her uninjured shoulder, nudging her towards the door. "I'm not gonna let you sit this one out either, get yer ass movin'!"

        She rubbed her shoulder with a glare, following Kirishima out the door hastily.

        Looks like she'd witness it firsthand, it seems.


	15. Chapter 14: Not Your Princess

        A sudden blast of wind hit the Beast Master, whipping her hair in every direction and threatening her bandanna's place atop her head. She hurried after the backs of Kirishima and Bakugo, the door of the captain's quarters slamming shut behind her. Bakugo began shouting orders to his crew, the main deck becoming lively with the sudden bustle of sailors. Off to the right, the merchant's lavish billander sailed lazily across the waves. They didn't seem to worried about The Devil's Hangman, which was quite foolish. The Beast Master sidled up besides Bakugo.   

        "So, what's the plan?"

        He eyed her out the corner of his eye. Crimson irises gazed down at her, his gaze firm and calculating. She couldn't help but notice the way the sun caught his eyes, making them shine like rubies in a crown. All she could do was stare directly into them, holding his gaze. They left her a moment later, instead falling to rest on the merchant's vessel. 

        "Nothin' fancy. Just swing aboard and lower their anchor. Aoyama's fleet isn't exactly cautious, nor armed. They think their status will protect them, tch, careless pigs," he drawled. He didn't seem as enthusiastic as he was back in his quarterdeck. The captive besides him couldn't help but wonder if it was because he wouldn't get that much of a fight out of the clan as he did any other merchant's fleet. The disappointment shown clearly in his eyes. 

        The billander was no match for The Devil's Hangman, all meager attempts at escape were all for naught. The red brig easily out maneuvered the merchant's ship. With little more than a swing, the trading vessel was boarded and halted with a drop of the anchor. 

         _That did seem rather dull,_  the beast master mused. She figured she'd be bored if she were a brutish pirate captain too. 

        The heels of the Red Captain hit the deck of the merchants ship with a  _thud_. The rest of his crew followed over the gangplank, each eyeing the various unarmed members of the merchant's crew. The captive herself was surprised when she was invited to follow, shock evident in the faces of the merchant's ship hands. She figured she was the first woman they'd seen in a sailor's baggy clothing. She would kill for some of her own, but since pirates don't usually have women aboard... She'd have to settle with someone else's. What's more, her beloved rapier sat locked up in her captor's quarters, the key somewhere on his person. She'd kill for that too, probably.

        A flurry of screeches and shouts directed their attention towards the captain's quarters. A man with mousy hair and fancy robes was trying desperately to halt his path towards Bakugo. A woman followed, dressed in an elaborate gown with jewelry decorating her blond locks. Both were brought to their knees before the ash blond, the captain towering over the two with crossed arms and his signature cocky smirk. He whistled lowly.

        "If it ain't the Mr. and Miss! How bold of you to think you could just sail away from that little island of your's unarmed. You didn't actually think you'd make it to wherever the hell you're off to like this, did you?" He looked about the deck, mock confusion stretched across his features. "Where's yer lil' heir? Didn't wanna take the whelp with you?"

        All the woman could do was whimper, her body shaking as she tried to curl in on herself. Her husband faired similarly, though he managed to raise his head in some sort of bluffed strength.

        "Our business is none of your concern! You won't take a splinter off my ship," his foreign accent jumbled his common Atlantian, similar to the nobles of Cirosia. Why they decided to pick up an accent was unknown, everybody just assumed they were pricks anyway. Still, Aoyama Sir's shoulders continued to quiver, his voice wavering. He flinched when Bakugo shifted his coat, revealing the hilt of his favored cutlass.

        "Easy Your Grace! No need to get yer panties in a twist. I'm simple wondering why you and the Miss's are out and about, away from your precious island mansion, alone and unarmed," he circled them like a lion, stopping just behind them to lean between their hunched heads. "Why is that, exactly?"

        "Cirosia!" The woman suddenly screeched.

        "Pardon?" Bakugo asked, his attention shifting to Lady Aoyama quivering in her satin gown.

        "Honey no!" Her husband cried, only to be silenced by the red captain's palm shoving his face away.

        "Hold on now, I wanna hear this. Go on, _Hun,_  what's goin' on with Cirosia?" She quivered under his gaze, turning her own watery irises towards the deck below.

        "W-we were to reach Cirosia in time for the royal gala, several months from now. We hadn't enough time to rally an armed fleet for the trip, so we left with what we had..." Her eloquent voice shook and wavered. That seemed to satisfy the ash blond for now however, as he stood and made his way back to their front. 

        "My, My. Leaving the boy home on such auspicious of occasions? How cruel," He mocked them with his own version of their accents, turning to face his crew. "Well, no noble attends the royal gala without bearing gifts! How unfortunate none will make it. We'll just be taking those off your troubled hands."

        With a flick of his wrist, his crew scattered with whoops and cackles as they set to ransacking the ship. Doors were kicked from their hinges, hatches pulled up from their frame. Lady Aoyama began to weep pathetically as Bakugo approached her once more, taking her chin in his hand.

        "Thanks for the tip, Miss. I'll remember this as we trade your goods in for some good coin."

        "Leave my wife alone!" Aoyama struggled against the sailors holding him down. "Don't you dare touch her you wencher!"

        Bakugo chuckled, straightening to leer down at the two noblemen below him.

        "Wencher, that's one I haven't heard in a while. And I thought you nobles were creative with your insults." He turned towards the hold's hatch, leaving the merchants and their crew to be tied to the main mast. 

        "Y-your not going to..."

        "Take her? Gods no, why would I do that to an consenting maiden?" He huffed, turning to gaze in all seriousness at the nobles. "Besides, I got a fine woman right here." 

        His captive couldn't help but stare offended at his remark as he gestured towards her over his shoulder. She opened her mouth to protest before the Aoyama let out a shout.

        "So you do kidnap women! Who is she? The daughter of a noble, or a Princess you stole away with?" Bakugo rolled his eyes, taking his captive's arm in his as he tugged her towards the hold.

        "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Come now,  _Princess,_  I'm sure they have more appropriate clothing for you somewhere."

        She waited until they were safely below deck and out of the merchant's earshot before she tugged her arm out of his grip. She huffed angrily, glaring into his mischievous crimson eyes.

        "What do you think I am? A Cirosian belle you stole from her mansion?" He chuckled at her bristling form, watching her irritation with an amused, half-lidded gaze. "You did kidnap me, remember?"

        "Your different, remember? I may not kidnap princesses and duchesses, but I will take valuable assets from my enemies." He grinned down at her. "Relax princess, It's not like I'm going to force you into any overly frilly dresses and dance for me."

        "Your not going to let that go, are you?" She hated this new nickname already. Even lass was beginning to sound decent next to princess. 

        "Nope. Why would I? It fits," He turned to make his way back to the main deck. "Do yourself a favor and look for actual women's sail-wear, I'm tired of seeing you in Shitty-hair's clothes."

         _Not like he wears his shirts anyways,_  she thought. Still, she turned to search among the boxes yet to be pillaged. She was beginning to miss the luxury of an actual bra. 

        She sifted through boxes with the crew, ogling all the fancy gowns that were fit for the king's concubines and precious jewelry being hauled back to the brig. Kaminari's voice called from the back end of the hold, drawing her attention.

        "Hey their fair lady! Figured a lassy like yourself could use some undergarments," he teased her with a wiggle of his brows, earning an irritated smack to the shoulder as the lingering crew mates laughed at the box of women's underwear. "We'll leave you to look through these for a bit!  _Enjoy!~"_  

        They left her alone in the hold, sticking near the hatch just a bit to hear a small noise of awe followed by _'Oooo!~ Lace!'_  Before they left her to her devices, cackling with their arms full of goods. Though, Kaminari decided he would  _definitely_  remember her love of lacy clothing. He was running out of things to tease her with anyhow. 

        She was delighted to find that most of the undergarments would fit her form, as would some of the tunics and pants she had found earlier. Though a rattle from the back of the hold caught her attention, the noise stopping with her startled gasp. She stood, approaching the shifting boxes cautiously. She moved a box slowly, carefully...

        A sudden cry caused her to fling herself back onto her butt, cursing with a shocked shout. Crates were knocked over, though thankfully they lay empty from the pillaging. 

        A boy who seemed to be Midoriya's age sat curled up in between boxes, blond hair framing his porcelain features and violet eyes. He quivered in his lavish tunic and silk pants, purple like his family crest. He stared up at her with fear in his eyes, pushing himself further into the wall. He looked as though he were trying to mold with the hull.

        She stood slowly, and hesitantly took a step towards him.

        "N-no! Please! D-don't kill m-me," the boy frantically whimpered. She stopped, holding her hands up calmly to show she was unarmed. 

        "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," she spoke in a soothing voice. "You're Aoyama's boy, aren't you? What's your name?"

        "Y-Yuga, Yuga Aoyama..."

        "Y/N," she stated with a smile. "Just Y/N."

        Booming footsteps began making there way down the steps to the hold, along with aggressive shouts and curses. Among which was the distinct voices of Kaminari and Kirishima, both filled with concern. Her head swiveled back to Yuga, his eyes frantically searching hers for some form of comfort. If they found him...

        She tore of the top of one of the large crates, one large enough to fit a desk or dresser. Thankfully, empty.

        "In here, quickly!" She ushered him into the box. He shook in his place for a moment, before more shouts and footfalls from above sent him straight into the box. "I'll make sure they don't find you, don't make a sound until your parents or your crew come looking for you."

        He grabbed her arm before she could close the crate, gazing up at her with confusion and wonder.

        "Why are you doing this...?" All she could do was stare back at him. Before she could think of a good answer, the door to the hold burst open. She hastily slammed the crate shut and maneuvered herself to make it look like she was fastening it shut.

        "What happened? Are you hurt? What's in the box?" Kirishima's frantic questioning barely gave her a chance to answer, rushing up to her and observing her for any sign of injuries.

        "It's okay! I'm fine! It was just a pit drake!" She wanted to scream. A pit drake! What would merchants be doing with a pit drake?! She wasn't given enough time to chastise herself before Kirishima pulled her further from the box.

        "What in Gods names are merchants doing with a Gods damned pit drake! Nephion's grace! Let's get the hell out of here!"

        She scooped up the box of undergarments and followed them out of the hold, giving it one final look before the door shut behind her.


	16. Chapter 15: Getting to Know You

        The gangplank was lifted from between the two ships, severing their contact with one another as the scarlet brig veered away. The distant cries of the noble family echoed across the gap separating the vessels. Most of their goods were stowed away in the hold beneath, the Devil's crew would certainly make a small fortune off their stolen cargo the next town they docked in. 

        The beast master returned from the crew's quarters after having placed her new clothing under her bunk. She had managed to change into a comfortable, off-white low cut tunic, tucked neatly into a dark brown leather bodice. A dull brown belt hung over a red sash tied about her waste, dark brown form fitting pants were tucked into brown leather boots. She had even found a pair of small, sleek obsidian hoops that dangled from her ears (She had done a couple of poses in her new attire while she was alone in the crew's quarters, a fact she would take with her to the grave).

        She found her captor on the main deck, observing a small piece of parchment with great interest. Thorn sat on his usual perch at his shoulder, clutching a fancy glass bottle with the Aoyama's family crest etched into the side. The beast master was surprised to find that her captor had found some adornments for himself, two fang-shaped earrings that seemed to be cut from rubies now hung from his earlobes. She couldn't help but realize how well the brought out his crimson eyes, which glimmered in the sunlight just as his new jewelry did. 

        She had barely taken a few steps before she heard a chorus of wolf whistles to her right. Kaminari winked at her over a crate he was carrying, Sero was hanging from a rope above the electric blond with a wide Cheshire grin.

        "Look at you! A proper lady in proper clothing," Kaminari teased with his own smirk.

        "Come on! Give us a show, pretty girl!" Sero cheered, swinging side to side slightly.

        She gave them a coy smile, making sure to emphasize the sway of her hips as she strutted toward them. She even added a little spin at the end when they began to holler and applaud her. They ended in a fit of boyish giggles and wheezing, fully enjoying the light hearted atmosphere they created. A few other crew members joined in, chuckling to themselves as they passed the three. 

        "How come you never give me a little show, Princess?"

        They stopped their chuckling immediately, spinning in direction of the scarlet captain. He stood alone with his arms crossed over his exposed chest, a brow raised and smirk crossing his features. Sensing his teasing demeanor, the captive felt safe enough to respond with a jest of her own. She placed a hand on her hip, holding her chin with the other as she feigned mock wonder.

        "Mmm, you'll have to earn that, pretty boy. I don't do that for just anyone." His smirk grew wider.

        "So I take it you do that sort of thing for half-n-half, eh?" His bold assumption made her falter, a light pink dusted her cheeks as she huffed.

        "No, I most certainly do not. That would be poor work ethic. Besides, like you, he's never asked," she explained matter of factly. He gave her a nod of mock affirmation, slowly striding towards her. Kaminari and Sero left her to his mercy, hurrying back to their own tasks. She stood stiffly under his gaze, staring up at him boldly. He leaned over on his elbows on the gunwale next to besides her, prompting her to face towards the horizon as well.

        "So," he began, eyes never leaving the endless expanse of sea before them. "If I asked nicely, would you?"

        "Like I said, you're going to have to work for it," she leered. He snickered at her irritation.

        "So ye really ain't mismatch's girl?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye. 

        "Nope, never was," she clarified, dismissing his ever deeper interrogations plainly. He made a little surprised hum, squaring his shoulders and returning his crimson irises to the churning sea. 

        "You don't say..."

        This time her eyes fell on him, observing his calm tone and lax disposition. What did he have to gain from questioning her? If he thought he'd give up some of her captain's secrets he was sorely mistaken. If that was the case, why was he beating around the bush, asking pointless questions? And what was his deal, thinking her captain and herself were an item?

        "Relax Lassie," he chuckled when he noticed her defensive stance. "I'm only tryin' to get to know you better, s'all." 

        "Why?" 

        He mulled over his response, seemingly questioning his own motives as well. Why did he want to know so much about her? A few weeks ago, he would rather pull as much details about his rival out of her than glean anything about his tracker. But, he'd be lying if he said she wasn't peculiar herself. She was probably the only woman officially a member of a pirate's crew, and the only one who could hold her own in a fight against most men and beasts. He figured there wasn't any harm in figuring her out while he still had her.

        "Curiosity," he stated simply. When he noticed her confused look, he continued. "C'mon darlin', it's not every day you see a woman sailing the Many Sea's as an equal, let alone a woman who can handle a sword and know her beasts."

        Ah, so she was one of his puzzles. Well, she figured she'd make him work for the clues while he still tried.

        "Alright," she sighed. "Ask away."

        "Where'd you learn so much about beasts?" He asked eagerly.

        "Family business, remember?" He huffed at her vague response, but continued with out complaint.

        "How many years have you been a pirate?"

        "Bout' eight years now."

        "Who taught you how to fight?"

        "My father did, mostly. Captain Todoroki filled in all the holes."

        "Really? Half-n-half?" He queried, clearly shocked. She scoffed at his blatant disbelief.

        "Of course he did, it wouldn't do to have a member of your crew fight like a novice, where'd you think I got my moves from?" He grunted in response, their fighting styles were fairly similar...

        "Y'know, Xuiris destroyed your home, why side with a former Xurisian royalty?" 

        _There it is,_  she thought bitterly.  _The real questions._  She sighed, deep in thought. 

        Captain Todoroki was indeed, a member of The Xurisian Royal Family. He was the third prince among four siblings, and the official heir to the throne, despite him being the youngest.

        "Truth be told, I hated him at first. I didn't recognize him until I heard his name. After that, I wanted nothing to do with him. I made it clear I was to be dropped off at the next port we docked at, he wanted me gone just as much. I suppose I went out of my way to make his job difficult, considering I blamed him for the deaths of my friends and family." She paused.

        "What changed?" She didn't seem to mind his prodding. "Why you stay if you hated each other's guts?"

        "I realized," she started. "I would be dead without him. Most ships would have left an island village to burn after seeing the Xurisian flag sitting on it's sands. He would've been the only one to bother checking for survivors. Besides, he proved he was nothing like the Xurisian royalty. After I registered that he saved my life, and had a chance to return the favor, he taught me everything I know about sailing. The fact that he became a pirate instead of next heir to the throne is proof enough he is nothing like his father." 

        Her conviction made the ash blond besides her silent, considering her answer carefully. He was, though he didn't show it, impressed. He admired how strong her loyalty was to her captain, regardless of his connection to the murderer of her people. He too had a strong hate for the bi-colored male in question, once upon a time. Though that gradually subsided into a firm dislike over the course of a few years, as he now accepted that Todoroki now stood as an equal now worthy of being his rival. He had once thought many people were below him when he was younger, his arrogance had earned him many names amongst the people of Atlantis. It took a life changing event to humble him...

        He shook his head. He wasn't finished with her just yet.

        "Alright, fair enough. What's the story with your fancy blade?" The beast master rose a brow at his sudden change of subject, but complied.

        "Stole it off a greedy warrior," she stated proudly with a puff of her chest. "I'll have to tell you that story another time."

        He disregarded the sudden jump in his chest when she so boldly proclaimed 'another time.'

        "Oh? I'd love to here that one. Favorite alcohol?"

        "Serpent's Wine, with a hint of grape."

        "Oo, peachy. Favorite book."

        "The Night' s Eyes", by Lemillion. I wonder what his real name is..."

        "Eh, never cared to find out. If some one uses a pseudonym then they probably don't want to be discovered. Favorite color?"

        They went on and on like that for hours, exchanging questions about one another. Although they tended to be more one sided, as Bakugo meant it when he stated he wanted to know more about her, she didn't seem to mind when he asked her silly questions about herself. She figured he'd only want to know what benefited him, and she couldn't see how her preferred genre to read or favorite food was going to get him anywhere. Never the less, she humored him, allowing him to ask as many questions as he wanted until the sun fell beneath the horizon.


	17. Chapter 16: Green Connections

      "I thought we were headed for the Arid Islands?"

        "We are, we're just making a slight detour."

        The beast master huffed as the first mate gave a final tug to the riggings, tying it down in a perfect knot before moving onto the next. She followed his lead, helping to untie and wrangle the next set on the main mast. 

        "Relax, Miss," Kirishima sympathized. "It's only a day out of the way, we'll be back on track before you know it. We're already mostly there anyway."

        That did little to ease the frown set into her lips. She couldn't help the slight twinge of annoyance for being once more off track. The sooner they finished Bakugo's little treasure hunt, the sooner she could hopefully return to her crew.

        It pained her to admit it, but she had grown terribly homesick. she grew more and more distraught when she woke up in the bunk, and not her plush, comfy bed tucked away in her study.  She missed dressing alone (without the discomfort of hiding behind a thin curtain), she missed her secluded mornings and often solitary tea time. 

        But what she missed most of all was opening her thick, impenetrable study door to the main deck. Iida was often directing the crew who thought they could get away with the bare minimum; Midoriya would be reviewing the notes he took on their latest target in the morning sunlight, greeting her the moment she stepped across the hatch frame. Ojiro would be in the crow's nest, Tetsu would be doing a good portion of the heavy lifting.

        She'd walk up the the steps to the quarterdeck, on her way to the helm. She'd clear the last few paces, the helm peaking over the final step...

        _His hair would glint in the early morning rays, the two hues glowing with in the golden light. His hands would be wrapped firmly on the helm, his mismatched eyes trained on the horizon. The sunlight cast a perfect gleam on his features, contrasting every detail as though he were out of a masterpiece of oil paints on canvas._

_He would most likely hear her approach, and turn his head to glance at her as she appeared over the stairwell. His eyes would spark as he spotted her, offering her one of his rare, gentle smiles and curt nod. He would greet her with all the softness and warmth of a hearth fire in winter._

        She missed their early morning conversations, light and shirt. Small "Good mornings" and the plan of the day. If her duties didn't need to be attended to immediately, she'd stay with him for a spell; enjoying each other's presence in silence, or discussing the latest book they recommended to each other. She did hope he enjoyed her company as much as she did...

        "You alright?"

        She jumped, turning her startled eyes upon the redhead besides her. The shark-toothed male seemed rather worried.

        "You've been staring at that knot for ages." She looked down at the rope in her hands. The knot was lose and crudely made, she'd spaced out. Blinking, she took a sharp breath as she untied and retied her awful knot hastily.

        "I'm alright, sorry," she breathed. "Just got a little lost for a moment.

        He watched her work with his lips pressed into a firm line, his brows furrowed above his eyes.

        "You miss them, don't you?"

        She paused, staring down forlornly at the now proper knot clutched between her aching fingers. Her shoulders slumped, the first mate could see her visibly deflate.

        "Dearly," she sighed after a brief moment. "I would give anything to be with them again."

        She continued her work, her demeanor burdened with a melancholic sadness.

        "So, where are we going anyway?" She asked the redhead.

        "Just a small marsh a little ways from here," Kirishima stated curtly. "Shouldn't be much longer now."

        She huffed. She didn't like any detours, but she supposed it was better than nothing. Already the marshes were visible from the port side. 

        "Cap' found a map on Aoyama's ship, thinks it might lead to something important."

        "So that's why they were out this far," the beast master mused. "I wondered why they were so far off course from Cirosia, and to come looking for whatever this map points to themselves..."

        "Exactly." Kirishima nodded cheerily. 

        Before he could respond further, the ship lurched sideways as a rather large and sudden wave crashed into the starboard hull. Kirishima's open mouth was slammed roughly into a crate as sea water engulfed the two of them. She was tossed backwards before she could support him, something large and heavy struck her in the ribs. The air was knocked from her lungs when her back hit the deck, groaning. Her eyes scrunched as the throbbing ache of her back set in.

        The ship had centered itself as she rose to lean on her forearms, her clothing soaked with salt water. She blinked blearily at her surroundings. Most of the crew was shouting and cursing, rushing about to fix whatever damage the sudden lurch caused. Some hurried to Kirishima's side, the redhead clutching his bruised jaw and bloody teeth, his hair deflated and water-logged. 

        She turned her still blurry vision to a strange mass that lay in a heap a few feet from her. She recognized a strange, purple tail similar to some kind of fish. It looked slimy and deflated, much like how the deep water species brought to her by various merfolk looked when they reached lower water pressures. She hoped it was a merfolk, siren or mermaid, and not some strange creature of the deep. It lay motionless, making her worry for it's condition. She hesitantly scooted closer, reaching out a tentative hand towards the creature. It's tail twitching was all the warning she received when it's head popped up with an abrupt gurgle. 

        It wasn't at all what she expected. She found herself staring into corpse-like white irises, big and lidless. It's face resembled a scaleless carp, it's skin an almost sickening purple and mucousy. On it's head were three, ball-like appendages, which jiggled unnaturally. She felt rude for judging a book by its cover, but she really didn't want to be near this thing...

        Though it seemed to have other plans. As soon as their eyes met, it let out a strange and excited burp. Its webbed claws dug into the deck as it tried desperately to tug itself towards her compromised position. She shrieked, struggling to push herself off the floor. She couldn't find her footing on the slippery surface quick enough, scaring her in to an anxious panic as she furiously backpedaled on her hands and heels. The creature was spurred into lurching forward sickeningly, its tail propelling it forward like a seal; it's burps, gurgles and glubs growing louder each inch it gained on her. Her back hit the port side gunwale, eyes closed as she braced herself for it's slimy, sharp talons.

        All she heard was a claws scrapping against wood, a wrathful grunt following the sound of something heavy being lugged over someone's shoulder. Her eyes flew open, seeing her ash blond savior with the terror slung over his shoulder. He gripped it's slimy tail with both hands, muscles bulging and rippling freely under his rolled up sleeves. He approached the gunwale besides her, bracing himself against the struggling monstrosity.

        "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIP, YOU GODS DAMNED DEGENERATE!" He shouted, sending the creepy fish man tumbling over the gunwale and into the ocean below with seemingly little effort. All the beast master could do was sit dumbfounded, eyes wide and focused on the captain before her. He turned to her suddenly.

        "The fuck was that fucking thing?!" He hissed. He hastily wiped his palms on his pant legs, trying desperately to rid the slime from his calloused hands.

        "I don't know! I've never seen something so- dear gods!" She yelped as it's ugly head reappeared over the gunwale with a disgruntled glub. Bakugo let out an angry shout as he decked it swiftly. A splash was all the heard before they felt safe enough to relax, Bakugo shaking his knuckles to rid them of the same slime with a disgusted groan. 

        He had apparently been surprised by the sudden lurch as well, having been holed up in his captain's quarters for quiet some time now. He must've rushed out without his coat or (stolen) hat, his usual risque tunic was all the covered the man's torso. Strange, given that it was a tad bit chilly that day, though he didn't seem bothered... 

        "I'm  _really_  not in the mood for some pervy fish boy to board my ship unannounced," he seethed through gritted teeth. He turned his agitated gaze towards his captive. "You alright princess? Yes? Good, get the fuck up."

        She stood shakily, still having not caught her breath or calmed from the near assault. She couldn't find it in her to fight with his unusually touchy attitude, not wanting to be whatever poor creature, person, place or thing that put him in such a grouchy mood. She watched him stalk off wordlessly towards his quarters, giving Kirishima a once over glance as he passed. Thorn slipped through the door as it opened, his feathers ruffled into a flurry of red and oranges. He swept over Kirishima, eyeing the first mate as he circled above before moving to each and every crew member. He checked each one down the line until he reached the captive, still standing shell shocked at what ever events had just occurred. 

        He landed on her shoulder with a soft croon, nuzzling into her cheek in a comforting manner. She reached up to give him his usual head scratches, cooing back to him gently.

        "I'm alright, thank you," she breathed. she watched Kirishima spit blood out over the side of the ship, wiping his mouth off with his forearm before giving his crew a reassuring nod. Hesitantly, the crew returned to their duties. The marsh was close enough to the ship as is. 

        The anchor was lowered, and the jolly boat filled with Bakugo's chosen and sent on their way. Surprisingly, the captive sat among those in the smaller boat, rowing along in time with the other's while the explosive captain kept watch from the front. Kirishima was left to watch over the ship, Thorn sat on the redhead's shoulder for emergency communication. 

        Mangrove trees created various obstacles for the small boat, their knotted and complex root system cutting off a direct route to the spot marked on the map. Occasionally, the captive would catch a glimpse of a fish darting between the roots. It took them an hour to reach a spot in the marsh with a small portion of solid ground. The boat jerked as it hit the lone sand bar, the boots of it's passengers followed. The captive stayed with the jolly boat, watching the captain and his crew search for a specific spot in the sand. A few holes and aggravated chatter later, someones shovel made a loud  _thunk_  as metal struck wood. The crew whooped and hollered, furiously digging up whatever lay beneath the surface. 

        "Awfully into it aren't they, ribbit?"  

        "Yeah," she replied. "Pirates, what can I say."

        _Wait,_  She paused.  _Who did I just reply too?_

        Frozen, she turned her head to meet round, frogish eyes staring at her from inside the boat she was currently leaning on. She blinked, they blinked. She stared into these doe eyes before cautiously taking a few steps from the boat.

        A girl around her age sat in a very frog-like position within the jolly boat, her unusually shaped tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as she eyed the captive curiously. Her hair was dark green and tied into a low bow style, her skin was a slight green hue. The girl appeared to have made some moss and reeds into some form of clothing. She seemed to be mostly human, if not for her frog like qualities. 

        "Uh," the captive stuttered. "Um, good afternoon..."

        "Yes, quite."

        They stared at one another in between a very pregnant pause. It took another awkward silence before the beast master found the courage to continue.

        "U-um, my names (Y/N), pleasure to meet you," she greeted courteously, complete with a politely outstretched hand.

        "Tsuyu Asui, likewise," a not-so-unpleasantly damp hand returned her gesture.

        She didn't dare wipe her hand on her pants when it returned to her side. They continued to watch each other in silence, though Tsuyu didn't seem at all bothered by it. 

        "If you don't mind me asking," the beast master started. "Where did you come from?"

        "Oh, pardon my sudden entrance. I live here, in the marsh. It's the only place I feel completely comfortable in." Tsuyu replied.

        "Oh? Why is that?"

        "I can't really get comfortable in completely salt water, nor can I stand fresh water for too long. This place has a very pleasant mix of both, you should give it a try some day, ribbit."

        "Huh, neat."

        They sat in silence, watching the crew resort to digging up the treasure with their hands. This time it was Tsuyu who broke the silence.

        "You can go ahead and ask me. I don't mind all the questions."

        "Thank you!" The beast master turned to her with glee. "I hope you don't find this rude, but what are you? Because I've never seen anything quite like you. What do you usually eat? How long can you stay underwater? Do you communicate with other merfolk? Are there more of you?"

        "I'm a Froppy, or, that's what I call myself anyway. I usually eat whatever I can catch, fish or bugs. I can stay underwater for at least twenty-four hours so far, and I do have some a few mer-friends." Tsuyu answered each and everyone of her questions calmly. "I'm the only one of my kind, as far as I can tell."

        A loud applause rung out behind her, causing the both of them to turn towards the crew celebrating a chest filled to the brim with different golden trinkets. It seems that Bakugo had taken interest in a particular piece, a very ornate cylinder that looked like it held some kind of scroll within it. She turned back to her new acquaintance at another adorable  _ribbit._

        "I had better get going. I saw the way your mate over there handled the creepy fish, and wanted to check it out. It was very nice meeting you." 

        Tsuyu hopped off into the marsh before she could retort, a fierce blush dusting her cheeks at the insinuation. She watched the girl disappear further into the depths of the marsh's waters when a light slap to her shoulders made her jump. 

        "What'cha spacin' out for, princess?" Bakugo's narrowed crimson irises met her own. "You look like you just saw your first topless hooker."

        "Nothing! Just-uh, enjoying the view." She turned away with a nervous laugh and self hating cringe.  _Really, the view?_  But Bakugo merely huffed and with a shake of his head, stepped into the boat, motioning her to follow with a mutter. 

        From the depths of the marsh's edge, the Froppy watched them row back to the crimson brig. Her eyes were trained on the red bandanna that sat just behind the back of the captain.

        She'd have to tell Ochaco when she came to visit.

...

**All caught up with my Quoteve!**


	18. Chapter 17: On the Trail

  The path to the Arid Isles proved to be rather difficult. They spent several weeks battling the ocean's currents and dealing with unpredictable weather. It wasn't to uncommon these days for a crew member to be tossed from their beds amidst the stormy darkness, many had already lost far to much sleep trying to keep The Devil's Hangman on track throughout the night. The ship would certainly need some servicing when the crew made it to the next port. 

        Though it wasn't just the weather that was driving the beast master crazy. The explosive blond had been more aggravated as the weeks went by, becoming even more easy to anger than the first days the captive spent aboard. She felt as though she were walking on a thin sheet of glass when ever she was near him, one wrong move and she'd suffer. Though he never lashed out at her physically, besides her first day, she wasn't to keen on the fact that he might.

        Though it seemed their struggles were worth it. The Isles were now visible among the horizon, a tall and narrow crag jutted out from the sea. It's peak rose above the clouds, it's various faces jutted and weathered from the sea's erosion. Yet trees and other foliage managed to grow in numerous places, the species unique to it's temperamental environment. Smaller formations cut off their most direct route towards the tallest peak, forcing the brig to drop it's anchor a little ways away from the Isles. It was far to dangerous to travel through the Isles on a large vessel; sandbars, coral reefs, and rock lay hidden underneath the tides. Even the most skilled sailor would sink before they even made it half way. 

        With that, the jolly boat was lowered with a day's worth of supplies, and sent towards their destination. The beast master found herself seated near the back, Captain Bakugo standing at the front. With a gruff voice he slowly directed them through the various obstacles that lay both above and below, his sharp gaze catching any and all dangers that an untrained eye would be blind to. They had made it just before the crag when he called out to the beast master over his shoulder.

        "Alright lass, you know this place better than I do, where to from here?"

        "There should be a beach on the west side," she responded with a huff. The currents threatened to tug the oar from her hands each time it returned to the water. Though it seemed she wasn't the only one struggling.   

        Above their heads, Thorn drifted along the air currents with ease. His wings barely had reason to beat, his focus instead switched to navigating the constant streams that whipped through the rock formations. 

        As he passed a particular ledge on the rock face, a chorus of bird song erupted from the surrounding jagged formations. When the beast master lifted her head to greet the beautiful lyrics, the jet streams above were already over taken by bright, colorful hues and and radiant feathers. 

        "Kestrels!" She gasped, drawing the attention of the other passengers.

        Her features were then overcome with pure joy, childlike glee replacing any form of professionalism she may have had before. The ash blond captain was taken back by her sudden change, choosing to watch her in favor of the morphing cloud of colorful birds above them. 

        The captain's partner was almost easily lost among the cluster of hues, and would have been had it not been for his unique coloring and behavior. The others gathered around him excitedly, the sky full of curious chirps and tranquil coos. 

        "It's called a choir, I've never seen so many in one place before!" His captive exclaimed giddily. "They must come here to breed and raise their young, there has to be at least thirty to forty individuals!"

        He laugh was full of overwhelmed joy. The passengers were careful to watch where they boat was headed, but they too were distracted by the heavenly display that played out above. 

        "Are they that threatened?" Kirishima questioned besides her. His bewilderment at the woman caused her to regain her composure, as she took up the oar and began to row again.

        "No, their just very rare. Some species seem like they're threatened by humans, when they were always hard to find to begin with. A lot of bird species are that way," she happily rambled her knowledge to the red head.

        "Oi, is he gonna be okay?" Bakugo asked, gesturing to his own kestrel among the choir. She nodded vigorously.

        "Oh yes! They are a very docile species towards their own kind. They're probably just getting to know him." As she explained, the kestrels changed their course, heading up the large spire with the air currents. And to their surprise, Thorn followed. 

        "Wha- Oi! Where's he of to now?" 

        "He's probably knows we're going to be here for awhile, he'll be back. Kestrels don't just up and leave whomever they choose without good reason." 

        "Tch, he better be," Bakugo muttered. 

        They traveled along the winding and weaving currents for a little while longer before a sudden shrill call broke the silence. The beast master called for them to stop the jolly boat, wedging her oar against one of the rocks that jutted out of the water's surface. The crew followed suit, allowing her to stand from her seated position.

        "What's the deal, princess? We can't just sit here all day while you chat up whatever feathery bastard comes callin'!" The red captain chastised, already the oars creaked against the rock formations holding them in place.

        "I know," she spoke curtly, eyes trained on the spire and the sky around it. A red blur shot out from high above them, taking off toward the horizon before circling the area.

        "Oh sweet Nephion- Of all the harpies," She broke off into a sigh.

        "You don't seem very enthused, lass," Bakugo spoke over her shoulder. 

        "That," she stated, pointing towards the red spec that looked as though it hadn't noticed them yet surveyed the area. "Is Hawks. It's usually in our best interest to leave him be, but since he's the only one here at the moment..."

        Nodding to herself, she carefully stepped onto the frame of the boat and hopped up onto one of the rocks that kept the boat in place. She climbed up it's surface till she reached it's top, bringing her hands to her mouth.

        "God's damn it woman! How many times do I have to tell you you ain't a fuckin' acrobat! Get yer' ass back down here!" The explosive blond shouted at her from the side of the jolly boat. She merely waved her wand and called over her shoulder.

        "Relax, I know what I'm doing. Just continue towards the shore, I'll be there shortly. Oh- Before I forget," she turned to face them fully. 

        "If Hawks tries to speak with any of you, please ignore him."

        With that, she brought her hands to her mouth. An ear splitting whistle resounded from her fingers, the red smudge on the horizon instantly stopping it's circular path before shooting in their direction. The beast master held her arms outstretched on either side of her, a blank look across her face as the crimson blur dove towards her nonchalant form.

        "Watch it la-" before the captain could finish, she was tackled by a large, feathery mass and catapulted towards the sky in it's arms. 

        "AYEE LUV! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Hawks circled around the boat for a moment, a sudden gasp escaping him. "Are those yer' new boyfriends? I'm astonished! What happened to the icy hot cutie pie? Are ye' wiling to part with any of them for lil' ol' me?"

        "Just keep heading straight!" The beast master hollered over the harpie's shoulder. "I'll meet you when I'm done. Hi, Hawks. No, I'm not dating them, no, I didn't leave Captain Todoroki-" She continued to answer his questions as she was carried off into the sky, disappearing over one of the many cliffs that sunk into the spire. 

        Bakugo could only hope she indeed knew what she was doing. 

...

"WHAT!?"

        Tsuyu continued to stare at her friend's astonished face. Ochaco had shot up from her comfortable position, splashing sea water onto the roots of the mangrove tree her friend was perched upon. The froppy had heard they were searching for a woman from the various marine life that liked to frequent the area, so when the lost first mate showed up in her marsh, she sent a message to Ochaco. They usually met up every month or so, so it wasn't unusual for Tsuyu to ask for a visit. 

        "You saw her?? Is she okay? Was Captain Bakugo there? What was she doing? Where is she now?" Ochaco fell into hysterical rambling, fretting over every wrong outcome possible. She hadn't stopped worrying ever since she learned of her friend's fate. It had been a little over two months now, two months she spent in the dreaded Captain Bakugo's filthy hands. She swore as soon as she saw him she'd shove the biggest piece of coral she could find straight up his a-

        "Ochaco, please calm down. From what I saw she is unharmed. And as for Captain Bakugo, he protected her from _The Thing_  (Ochaco shivered). I don't think he's laid even a finger on her." Ochaco gave her a look of disbelief, but stopped her fretting momentarily. 

        "Did you at least hear where they were going?" Ochaco asked hopefully, her doe brown eyes glassy.

        "No, but I think  _it_  might have heard something," Tsuyu mused. "Sorry to say, but he's the only lead we have."

        Tsuyu and Ochaco shivered in disgust at the thought of being in close proximity with the creature from the deep, but they really didn't have another choice.

        "Well, here goes nothing..."

        "I'll go with you, I promise I won't let  _it_  touch you."


	19. Chapter 18: A Play on the Beach

 Note: this may get raunchy.

 

           "One night?!"

        "I don't much like it either, but there's no other way to get this kind of information. Besides, what's one night to a year?"

        Bakugo continued his grumbling, but made no other complaints. He left her to her chopping, wandering over to the edge of their makeshift camp to wait for Thorn's return. She herself hadn't been to happy with the news. Knowing she'd have to spend a night on the beach with a grumpy captain gave her a head ache, but it was all they could do for the moment. She really had hoped Hawks would have been able to give her the info she needed...

        However another hour of round-about flirting wouldn't have done her poor head any good. The harpy she was looking for, unfortunately, wasn't here. Fumikage Tokoyami , the strange raven-headed harpy. Who happens to be one of the only few among the living who could figure the in's and out's of ancient secrets and riddles. Whatever lead The Scarlet Captain here, must've known Tokoyami had the knowledge he was looking for.

         _Though it would be nice to know what we're looking for_ , the captive beast master thought with a suspicious glare towards the explosive blond. _And why_.

        The axe fell upon the gathered logs once more, the action causing the worn wooden handle to scrape roughly against her palms. The pain was uncomfortable, yet familiar. Her hands had long since lost their once porcelain texture. Not that she minded, it came with the job. If she couldn't handle blisters from hard labor, what good was she? She'd gladly sacrifice the smooth skin of her palms if it meant she was able to live out her childhood dream. 

        Thankfully, the wound in her shoulder had scabbed over without any infection. She was certain small scars would be all that was left once healed. The beast master had to admit, Bakugo had done an exceptional job patching her up. With in a few years they wouldn't be more than a few blemishes. 

        Kirishima approached her side to collect some of the split logs from the pile, borrowing the axe she had used to split them further into kindling while she piled the rest of their firewood into a neat pile. The captive took a portion of what Kirishima had sequestered and helped carry the bundles over to where Kaminari was building the fire.

        "Thank you, thank you," the electric blond chirped. He took each of the small logs and set them under a hut made of much larger branches, building another small hut out of the logs. With the kindling Kirishima had cut up, he stuffed the smaller hut full with a mix of the shavings and various leaves and twigs he had scavenged. The space between the two wood firehouses was filled with leaves and smaller branches. On the last, rather large, piece of kindling, he packed an assortment of different powders in a manner that only made sense to the demolition expert. With his tongue between his lips, he carefully slotted them into the opening he left in the smallest structure. He flicked a homemade match against the handle of his pistol and tossed it into the bonfire.

        "Aaaand  _voilà!_ " The flames burst forth from the kindling, catching most of the innards of the bonfire. The sudden burst of heat ruffled the captive's loose locks. The heat gradually settled to a pleasant warmth from her position a few feet away, a sigh of relief left her lips and the cold from the late evening's breeze left her aching form. 

        The sun was beginning to sink bellow the horizon, it's natural light leaving the campsite with it's torches and lone fire instead. The trunk of a long-fallen tree had been cut up and re-purposed into different seats in front of the fire. Blankets had been laid out on the opposite side for when they retired. Besides the large fire, The Devil's Hangman's resident Chef was watching the days catch roast amid the flames on well-made skewers he had spent all day crafting. The only thing that was out of place to the captive was the rest of the trunk that had been set aside near the bonfire. It lay on it's side like a table.

         _Oh my?_  She mused to herself with a smirk, eyeing the crudely made courthouse gavel atop it's surface.  _What could this be I wonder?_  

        Sure enough, after dinner Kaminari took the seat behind the makeshift desk with a grin.

        "Alright, alright," he shouted over the roar of the post-dinner drinking. He took up the gavel and slammed it several times onto the trunk. "Order, order in the court!"

        Gradually the many voices of the crew quieted, moving the seats to face away from the warmth of the fire and towards the electric blond. 

        "Thank you. We will now begin the processions of this 'respectable Court of Great Cirosia,'" he drawled in a well done Cirosian noble accent. "Condemning various prisoners for various crimes."

        The crowd hollered in agreement in a very non-courthouse appropriate manner, causing him to rap the gavel against the table once more.

        "Oi, how come Kaminari is the judge?" One individual called out.

        "Cause,' ye' twits tossed me overboard last time I was prosecuted. So shove it."

        Once again the crowd was bursting with clamor, this time full of apologetic insolence.

        "We said we wus sorry!"

        "It wer' an accident!"

        "Hey," a crew mate spoke softly over her shoulder while the rest continued. "How come it ain't ever a courthouse in Xuris?"

        "Because they don't hold trials for pirates in Xuris," she replied earnestly.

        "Order, Order!"  The gavel struck the trunk again, silencing the crew. "I said  _shove it!_ "

        "Now," Kaminari continued as he cleared his throat. "Who amongst the convicted wishes their hearing to be first?"

        Sero stepped forward first, his usual Cheshire grin etched into his triangular features. He sauntered in front of the trunk with his wrist place together behind his back. There was a strange hunch to his shoulders, as though he were weighed down by the imaginary chains binding his wrists. He stopped in front of the judge with an overly emphasized snap of his foot.

        "I sir," he spoke like a commoner. 

        "And what is your crime?"

        "I am the pick to many pockets, and the bane of many locks, sir. My crimes are to many to count." Sero elucidated lazily, yet each word was spoken within a strange rhythm. 

        "Oh?" Kaminari examined him with a high and mighty glare. "And how much have you stolen?"

        "Nine pence." A very small, laughable sum in Cirosia.

        "Outrageous!  _Execution_ ," Kaminari screeched, the gavel hit the trunk with a  _thwack!_  

        The mock courthouse erupted into a much more civilized uproar of agreement. As Sero was lead away, another convict took the stand. 

        "You!" The convict was pointed at pompously. "What are your charges."

        "I beheaded the Head of the Treasury, sir."

        Kaminari let out a loud  _bah!_  "'He was a prick, next!"

        The procession went forward, each trial either outrageous or petty, each met with random sentences. Though Kaminari seemed to enjoy giving harsher punishments to the smaller crimes (going so far as to sentence Sero, who had come up again playing a child who had picked a flower from the king's garden, to be tossed into a pit of worms). 

        This time, it was the captive who marched up to the stand. The crew sat silently, awaiting whatever strange trial she had in store for them. Though they had never seen one of her trials. 

        "Good Gods, a Miss!" Kaminari leaned over the trunk in mock disbelief. "Whatever could you have done, dear lady?"

        "Well," she began slowly. "Long story short, I bedded the wives of most Cirosian Governors, in one night."

        The crew was up in shock. Loud exclamations silenced even the boldest of crickets who still sung. 

         _Hook, line, and sinker,_  she snickered.

        "Would you like the full story?" She chuckled when they howled in agreement.

        "It starts as so," She began.

        "There I was, walking past the estate of Gov. Alcander, when I heard the woes of his wife from the balcony. 

        "'Oh woes me!' I heard her cry. 'Why do you mourn, my lady?' I had asked, as I am not one to leave a fair maiden to her grieving," she exclaimed with an exaggerated hand upon her chest.

        "'My husband!' She bawled. 'Once more he leaves me in our bed unsatisfied! What am I to do with these aches? For I am like a glove, empty until someone puts their fingers in me.' 

        "Now I felt terrible for the poor lass. What can a wife do when her husband cannot meet her needs? So I asked, 'I can fix that for you, should you wish.' She invited me up, and well, the night's history. 

        "Before I could leave the next morning, she had gifted me with the Gov.'s coat. 'A token,' she told me. 'So that you might one day return.' So I left, coat on my shoulders. There wasn't another interruption to my journey till later." The captive found herself loving how she had her audience at the edge of their seats.

        "I then passed Gov. Dorian's mansion. As I passed, a whistle called my attention to a high window. 

        "'Yoohoo!' his wife called. 'Gov. Alcander, I've been waiting!' Now I had no idea they were having an affair, but not even I would pass up the company of the Gov.'s lovely wife.

        "So I left the next morning with a pair of his boots, another token, of course. Then I had passed the Head of State, his Miss gave me one of his pocket watches. Then, the Head of the Navy, I left with one of his prized hats. As I went, estate to estate, I acquired many, shall we say,  _trophies._ " The beast master didn't miss Bakugo's snicker from the corner of her eye. Course it was a crude joke, she had him pegged for that kind of humor.

        "And I was arrested at the city inn," she finished. "For pleasing women in a way men couldn't."

        The crew silent. Most struggling to wipe the baffled look off their features, while some were on the edge of loosing their composure.

        "Course that was after I spent the night with the wife of the Secretary of Education," she quipped.

        "YOU SLEPT WITH MY WIFE!?" The Kirishima hollered with perfect timing. "I'LL GUT YOU, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!"

        The courthouse fell into disarray, each crew member claiming to be one of the Governors whose wives she slept with. They rushed towards her, lifting her above their play mob. Her sides felt as though they would split with the sharp bout of laughter that had over taken her; all Kaminari could do was slump over the trunk, wiping his eyes furiously as he struggled to stop his own guffawing enough to breath. 

        It was their captain who managed to quiet them back down. 

        "Alright, that's enough you gits! Now that we've lost control of the judge, jury and prosecutors, I'm callin' a mandatory lights out. I'll be first to keep watch tonight!"

        The crew, happy that their captain was in a good enough mood to let them sleep first, headed to their respective blankets. The beast master had reached hers besides Kirishima when the one on her opposite side became occupied by a hat. Her hat.

        "Get some sleep, play boy." The ash blond's back was turned towards the horizon. The stars had already come out long ago, the full moon sat above the sea. Lights from The Devil's Hangman were just barely visible from beach. 

        Bakugo refused to turn around till the breathing of the beast master became slow and deep. It was then that he spared her a glace, watching her calmed expression and the rise and fall of her chest. He sat on his blanket, watching the camps surroundings, with occasional glimpses of the woman besides him, fully prepared to spend another long night wide awake.

        It's not like he hasn't slept for a long, long while anyways.


	20. Chapter 19: Give Me Sleep or Give Me Death

        The warmth of sunlight shone through parted curtains. It fell on his scarred and weathered skin, nearly lulling him back to sleep under the plushy comforter. He would have been happy too, had it not been for the equally warm body tucked into his chest. 

        Gentle breaths met his bare tattooed chest. Silky skin lay beneath his wandering finger tips, leaving him entranced with the velvety feeling. It had been far too long since he’d felt something so soft...

         _“Cap’n’?”_

        Her hair, though tangled in places, begged for him to run his hand through it. It’s locks felt like heaven against his calloused hands. She smelt exactly like lavender, one of her favorite scents…

         _“Cap’n’?!”_

        Damn, she was so _warm_ … When was the last time he felt warmth like this? 

         _“Cap’n’?! Wake up!”_

        Wait… When was the last time he felt warmth at all? Smelt, or felt, or even tasted? When was the last time he slept?

        But this felt all too real, too _divine_ … If he died and went to heaven, he never wanted to wake up…

         _“Damn it! Cap'n' wake up!”_

        Suddenly he felt nothing.

        

        Crimson eyes flung open. Bakugo heaved himself up hastily, a cold sweat running down his brow. Or at least he was sure he was sweating, not like he could feel it…

        But he had slept! Really, truly fell asleep! How, in Nephion’s Grace, had he managed that?!

        “Cap’n’! Did you-”

         The ash blonde’s head shot up to look at his equally shaken first mate. Kirishima’s features were frozen in shock, disbelief etched across his face.

        “D-did you really-, did you really sleep?”

        Slowly, unsure of himself, Bakugo nodded. He ran a hand through his explosive hair, yet, he could have sworn he still felt that same warmth from his dream-

        His right hand still lay beside him, the warmth was still there. His fingers still lay on the arm of the woman in his dream, he must’ve shifted slightly in his sleep…

        When he removed his hand, the warmth faded. He rubbed his fingers together, hoping to preserve the feeling, but it was all for nothing. The feeling was gone. Yet the woman from his dream was very much real.

        His captive had somehow managed to remain asleep throughout the whole exchange. Those soft breaths hadn’t reached his chest, nor had he ran his fingers through her hair. The only touch they had exchanged was the slight press of his hand on hers.

        “Cap'n’, are you alright?”

        He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he rose from his blanket. 

        “It’s nothing, I’ll figure it out later. Wake everybody up.”

 

...

 

        “So, do all harpies look like Hawks? He seemed more like an angel to me…” The Devil’s first mate ran a hand through his locks, fumbling with the bandanna that kept it out of his face. Though, that did little to mask the blush that dusted his cheeks.

        "Careful Kiri, Your Gay is showing," Sero chuckled from his perch nearby. Evidently he had made himself a hammock between two trees the night before. He had the same set up in the Crew's Quarters, how he managed to sleep with all the rocking was beyond the beast master.

        The crew of The Devil's Hangman had caught a glimpse of the energetic harpy when he swooped in to deposit their captive. His magnificent scarlet wings nearly knocked Kirishima off his feet, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Of course, Hawks had planned on staying to chat up the crew, but was sent off by the angry captain and knowing captive.

        “Some harpies do, but most tend to have bird wings instead of arms, and bird legs instead of human. It is very rare that one would be born with wings on their backs instead, or in our informants case, a bird head.” The beast master returned her gaze to the sky, gaze wandering across the sparse clouds. Any moment now and their informant would be dropping out of the sky…

        “So-euhm,” Kirishima began, but seemed to decide against whatever he had meant to say.

        “Is something wrong?” Her full attention returned to the man beside her. She had a feeling he was going to ask about the event from the morning, she had only feigned sleep when Kirishima startled her captor awake. That had left her more curious of the scarlet captain than ever. However, she knew better than to pry at inappropriate times. If she wanted an answer, she’d have to choose her moment wisely.

        “Ah, never mind,” he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “I was just wondering-”

        Kirishima was cut off by a sudden chorus of cries from far off in the distance, echoing through the skies high above. All at once, all members of The Devil’s Hangman were on their feet, brandishing their various weapons of choice. All but the beast master, who sat steady with her eyes trained on the clouds.

        Dark shapes broke free of a large thunderhead high above their heads. The masses varied in size and shape, gliding in a distinct v-shape around the top layers of the mighty Craig. None of the flying dots in the skyline seemed to take notice of the party below.

        "Oi, princess," the raspy voice of Bakugo called out. "These your 'friends'?"

         _Wow, someone's in a better mood._  She nodded, eyeing him curiously as he motioned for his crew to lower their weapons and returned his fierce gaze to the sky. She silently thanked whatever God had managed to calm him, if she had to put up with his grumpy attitude for another night, she would have tossed herself into the sea.

        They circled the Craig for a few circuits, before breaking off one by one; each diving to a separate cave-mouth or outcrop. As the last shape (and by far the strangest) dove lower, a familiar flurry of vermilion feathers shot out of a neighboring cave.  Hawks appeared to chat with the oddly shaped mass, before it looked as though he pulled the top of it into his arms.

        "Ah! So it was two harpies, not one," Kirishima chirped besides the captive. She giggled, watching as Hawks separated from the other harpy. The angelic harpy then circled towards their spot on the beach, zipping towards them at an unimaginable speed. When he was almost level with the camp, he slowed into a leisurely dive, dropping his feet gracefully into the sands. 

        Now they were able to clearly see the harpy clutched in his arms. He had the head of a raven, jet black feathers iridescent under the sun. His eyes were a striking crimson, matching the choker where his bird features met his human. He wore a pair of black pants, and a black cloak was all that covered him. Hawks helped him settle onto his feet, where he promptly fell to his hands and knees.

        "You are to cruel to me, teacher..." His voice was unusually deep, yet somehow expected from his strange beak.

        "Ahaha, sorry! I forget that not everyone can handle high speeds!" The blond snickered.

        "Tokoyami," the beast master chimed. "It's good to see you!"

        "Y/N, It's been too long. What did you need?"

...

**Hoooooo boy, it's been awhile! I'm sorry for the delay, I can explain, I promise!**

**Recently I started a tumblr page where I write requests and such, I'm fairly active on there, so a lot of the time I hadn't been updating was spent doing stuff there. If you wanna check it out, It's called honeys-fiction, I look forward to seeing you there!**


End file.
